


↫ 𝘋𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 (𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘉𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘬𝘪𝘯)↬

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Akashi being Akashi (Kuroko no Basuke), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bad Teaching, Basketball, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dark Past, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dopping, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Families of Choice, Gen, GoM Need a Hug, GoM Whump, GoM as a Family, Headcanon, Human Experimentation, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Kise Ryouta Has ADHD, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, My own dark imagination and interpretation of Teikou days, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Linear Narrative, Oaths & Vows, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Overprotective Generation of Miracles, POV Third Person Omniscient, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Generation of Miracles, Protective Team, Psychological Masks, Psychological Trauma, READ NOTES, Self Prompt, Sick Character, Song: Monster (Skillet), Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Language, Team as Family, Teiko Middle School's A+ Teaching, Teikou messed up their students a Lot, The GoM have Issues, Timeline What Timeline, Trauma, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, Winners Mentality, big au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: The seven Teikō students were scattered across Japan, all of them now studying in different schools. But the scars, the monsters were hidden... hidden, but still there. And they always turn up to help each other, in the oddest, unlikeliest of moments. Because only a monser could understand another monster.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou & Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki & Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Everyone & Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles & Aomine Daiki, Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles & Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Midorima Shintarou, Generation of Miracles & Momoi Satsuki, Generation of Miracles & Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta & Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Midorima Shintarou, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Momoi Satsuki, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Murasakibara Atsushi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021426
Comments: 482
Kudos: 221





	1. Aomine & Kuroko  (Seirin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a big story, more like a collection of one shots. Just random things, that pop to mind. GoM/Teikō batch being fluffy, overprotective family for each other. It´s kind of AU, because here Teikō days were totally traumatising for them all.  
> Beware torture, child abandonment, human experiments, EVERYTHING bad you can think of... so WHUMP AND ANGST mixed with fluff and hurt/comfort.
> 
> Story title from the song "Monster" by Skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sick character, implied torture/human experiments, threats of violence

> PROMPT: **# tied up/fever**

Aomine walked into Seirin’s gym calmly, as if it were his own school’s. Satsuki had her hands full with Student Council duties, so today he was the only one, who came to visit his little brother and Shadow. (No, Tetsu will _never_ be Kagami’s Shadow, the American’s light was too weak for the Phantom. Kagami would never trully undersand, what Tetsu was trully capable of.) Only those, who had been at Teikō, knew what the Phantom was capable of. But that went for the rest of them. Their current teams will never understand, what the _Kiseki no Sedai_ were and when they could trully do. No one knew, only themselves.

The gym was full of the sounds of running feet and dribbling ball, as Seirin called out to one another. Aomine observed them for a moment and noted disappointedly, that his brother in all, but blood was not on court. Dark blue eyes slid over to the other side, where the bench was.

Tetsu wasn’t there either.

Aomine’s eyes narrowed and he allowed himself to relax, imagining everything to be covered by dirt. He took an imaginary piece of cloth and wiped the imagined dirt away, clearing his mind again — it was a trick the Miragen developed, in lieu of having Emperor Eye. Akashi could always find Tetsu. But Tetsu was _goddamn_ good with Misdirection and sometimes even they lost sight of him. It was Akashi, who taught them, the imagined dirt and cloth thing. It worked oddly well, if — whenever— they lost sight of their Phantom friend.

Oddly enough, the trick, which _always worked_ , didn’t work. He couldn’t find Tetsu. That immediately set him on edge and he was about to call out to Seirin, when they noticed his presence. “Aomine?“ Kagami called, skidding to a sudden halt, the basketball rolling away from him. The others, who were on court with him, also slowed.

Seirin’s eyes settled on him, as the redhead’s eyes narrowed sharply. Aomine almost smirked at the sight on Kagami’s face. It seemed, that the American was _still_ pissed — the match between Tōō and Seirin had after all, ended with them winning. Seirin had been kicked pretty hard — figureatively speaking,— and it seemed, the redhead Power Forward could not forget it.

“Kagami.” he greeted gruffly, his eyes skidding around the gym once more. No use — his brother was still not here.

“What are you doing here, Aomine?“ Kagami asked.

Aomine’s eyes settled on the other again. “Where is Tetsu?”

The question seemed to throw the team off balance. As if he would be here, for any other reason, than Tetsu...! Ridiculous. He had no business with these guys, outside of court.

“Well, Kuroko-kun didn’t feel well today and by now it had been so bad, that we just let him stay in the infirmary. He had a little fever and we told him to sleep. Kagami-kun offered to take him home. While we practice, he’s sleeping.” the coach explained.

Aomine’s stomach flipped uncomfortably. “Is there anyone with him?“ he asked sharply.

Seirin threw him odd looks, before Kagami scoffed. “No. As you can see, we’re all here. But he’s sleeping, so...”

“Damn it.“ Aomine cursed, worry and anger sparking in his gut, “Damn it! DAMN IT!” he growled, looking at the Captain. Hyūga, if he remembered correctly, one of the seniors of Seirin. “Where’s the fucking room?“

“Wh-what?“ the Captain asked him, seemingly taken aback.

Aomine growled louder, as the worst of scenes flashed in his mind. “Tetsu _hates_ being alone.“ he snarled, “If he wakes up _alone_ , that will be **_very_** bad. _Take me to the fucking infirmary!_ ”

That seemed to snap some sense into the bunch and Hyūga nodded and waved at him to follow. Aomine strode after him, praying to whatever kami, despite not really believing in gods — after all, that had happened in Teikō, they had all lost their faith... if there had been gods for real, those things would have never even happened,— that Tetsu was still soundly asleep. (For some reason, all of Seirin followed, as if they were lost puppies.)

The infimary was only a turn away from the gym, so it didn’t take overly long to get there, yet it felt like eternity and by the time Hyūga opened the door, all muscles in his body were tense, his hads shaking with nerves —with worry.

It was a neat, white room with several beds, the sheets white and green. Almost like the room(s) they had at Teikō and that realisation was very, _very_ unsettling. Two of the beds were neat, untouched. The third one was messy, the sheets missing...

“Where’s Kuroko?“ Aomine glanced to the side and he noticed, that it was the black-haired one, who had those annoying eyes. Isumi? Izuki? Whatever his name was...

The Tōō ace’s eyes roamed the room hurriedly, as he hurried inside “Hey, Tet...” his words were cut off, as he noticed huddled in one of the corners, his cheeks flushed with fever, his ridiculous bedhair even worse from the sweat on his brow. He was shaking — shivering? or maybe both?— and whimpering, as the sheets were tan...

Aomine’s eyes went wide.

_Shit._ The sheets were wound so tightly around his form, that it was almost like... _‘No! Don’t think about that!‘_ Aomine scolded himself, as he walked over, hurried, yet careful. Fever and fear muddled his friend’s usually beautiful eyes — eyes, that girls and women envied. (That always caused the Miragen a good laugh, altough Tetsu never understood the joke.)

“Tetsu?“ he called, reaching out to help his friend, but froze, as the smaller flinched back, whining pathetically.

“No. Please, _don’t._ I... I’ll do it... I’ll do whatever you want, ju-just l-let me g-go. T-take these a-away.” he whispered softly, terror in his eyes, as the fevered blue gaze swept the too crowded room.

Aomine sallowed hard. He was dimly aware, that he should probably tell Seirin _to fuck off_ and let him deal with this, but right now, his priority was to get the sheets to release his brother. He took a step closer and Tetsu pressed himself even closer to the wall, trying to make himself small, to disappear, as he had done — tried and failed to do— many times in Teikō.

Aomine crouched down and reached out, doing his best to ignore the terror in those familiar eyes. Tetsu was terrfied of him... shit, his skin was _burning_! Fever... his fever had gotten worse. Terrified, his Shadow trashed...

“Please, let me g-go, I will...“ he pleaded tone deseperate, but his voice barely a whisper.

Aomine drew him close despite the fearful protests, gently untangling the too-tight sheets. “Hush, Tetsu. It’s just me.“ he whispered softly, “You’re _safe_. They’re **_not_** here, Tetsu. It’s just your fever, Otōto. It’s the fever, that makes those memories so vivid.”

He was still terrified, trashing...

“Milkshakes, Tetsu. Stop for a moment, ne? When you get better, I’ll bring you vanilla milkshakes. Or Murasakibara’s vanilla candies.” he said gently.

Milkshakes, candy... or _vanilla_ in general was Tetsu’s comfort word. Anything and everything that included vanilla, made Tetsu focus for a moment. Like now. Tetsu froze and their eyes met.

“You’re _safe_ , Tetsu. They are not here. You’re _free_.“ he whispered, tugging away the sheets, to free his brother’s limbs, before bringing him into a hug. Tetsu’s body still shook... or shivered and his skin was hot and clammy from fever, his gaze muddled.

“Dai.” he breathed in relief and realisation.

“Yes, Tetsu. It’s me. You’re okay — it was just a fever dream.“ he said, scooping the other into his arms and slowly carrying him back onto the bed. “You’re safe.”

“A-are you sure?“

Aomine sighed and set his brother on the bed, gently brushing away his sweat-drenched bangs. “Yes. I’m here. You’re okay and safe.” he straighened up and looked at the only girl present. “The fever’s pretty bad. You have some pills? And a wet cloth would probably be also needed.”

His words snapped the Seirin team out of their confused shock and the coach nodded. “A-ah, o-of course. I’ll get it i-in a moment.” she said, turning away, to bring what he asked.

The Tōō ace grunted, looking down at his brother. Tetsu’s eyes met his. “Dai?“

“Hm?“

“They’re really not here?“ he whispered, still fearful.

Aomine cursed the bastards in Teikō, to the deepest, darkest pits of hell for what they’d done, in his mind. He squeezed his brother’s hand and settled next to his former schoolmate. “I’m sure. You think Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara would let them get to you? And I’m right here, too.“ the door opened and the coach was back with a bowl, cloth and a small box.

Aomine gestured at the nightstand next to the bed and she placed it down. He wetted the cloth and placed it on Tetsu’s burning brow. He put his hand back into the cold water and when he was sure his hand was cold enough, he gently wrapped his cool fingers around the pale wrist. Tetsu sighed, the cool feeling bringing obvious relief. Shining eyes drifting shut.

“Feels nice.“ Tetsu murmured and Aomine grunted.

“We’ll get your fever down a bit and then you can sleep again. And no, I’m _not_ going anywhere. I’ll be right here with you when you wake up.” He took away his hand and reached for the box, to get a pill. Ah, she’d also brought a glass of water — good. He grabbed that too and turned back. “Tetsu. You gotta eat this.”

Tetsu looked sceptically, almost fearfully at the white pill and Aomine sighed. Of course, he could understand his brother’s wariness of any and all _medicine_... but this was actual medicine. He needed it. “N-no pl—”

“ _Tetsu_.“ he cut him off, tone strong, yet soft. Very similar to the one Akashi often used. He wasn’t as good with those sort of things, as Akashi... Akashi had that natural leader aura about him, that made everyone wary... but, Amoine could be intimidating too. And persuasive as well, if he put his mind to it — something he’d learned from Akashi. Something he was _proud of_ learning from their redhead Captain.

Their eyes met.

“Eat it.“ he made a small gesture at the pill. “It’s just for the fever. Will help you sleep, too.”

For a moment, they stared at each other, before Tetsu took the pill. Aomine helped him drink, noticing how his hands were still somewhat shaky. After a few glups of water, the teal-haired Phantom relaxed a little. Aomine nodded gratefully to Kagami, who had retrived the sheets from the ground.

The blanket was draped over the small form and Aomine hummed, squeezing the smaller, pale hand reassuringly. “You’re safe, Tetsu.”

“Arigato, Dai-nī.” he murmured tiredly, his face settling into calmness, as sleep took him.

“Sleep, Otōto.” he shushed.

For a very long time, heavy silence settled on the room and Aomine was aware of the sharp eyes of Seirin on him, on _them_. They all had questions — questions he will never answer.

They’d woved never to tell outsiders, what Teikō had been like — and _the Oath_ was a binding he would never break. It was a wov sealed by words and blood. Aomine Daiki was aware, that he was many things — a pervert, a monster... but he was **_not_** an Oathbreaker.

“What was _that_?“ Kagami asked.

Aomine sighed. “Tetsu hates hospitals or sickrooms.“ he stated simply —it wasn’t even a lie. It was just not the complete truth. “And the fever just made the situation worse.”

“To me, that seemed more, than simple discomfort about hospital or similar environment.“ Seirin’s Center pointed out, “And it wasn’t just simply the fever either.”

Aomine glared. “Queit, _King_.“ he growled out. He was aware, that monikers had a sort of power, so he never used or abused them — Generation of Miracles... Uncrowned Kings — they were all just talented basketball players. And the latter batch were the luckier ones, Aomine noted in the back of his mind. Kiyoshi seemed suitably taken aback and Aomine sighed. “Traumatic events and a sickroom. That is all you have to know. _Never_ ask him what happened.“ he glared at each and every member, “Or I swear, if one of us hears form Tetsu, that you so much as _uttered a syllable_ about it, **_we will crush_** you and I _don’t_ mean fancy, legal crushing on-court, as basketball players.”

They all looked at him with shock and Aomine noticed, that the benchwarmer bunch looked downright terrified. _Good_. He wasn’t in mood to hold back the dangerous, beastly side of him.

“What...”

He growled and glared at Kagami. “ _Fucking leave me with my brother_ , **_right now_** or I _will_ _call my team_ and I will **_gladly_** watch, as Akashi digs out your insides, while Murasakibara bends you in the most painful angles to make _a freaking human pertzel out of you all_.”

All their eyes went wide and Aomine watched the shock and terrified understanding settle on their faces, before all of them all but ran from the room, leaving him alone with Tetsu. A few moments after they were all gone, Aomine groaned tiredly.

Fuck it all.

He didn’t need those fucking reminders of Teikō at all... the inhuman training, the pain, the tests, the _needles_... He shivered and gently squeezed Tetsu’s hand.

“It’s over. They can never tocuh us again.“ he whispered.

He didn’t know, if the words were meant to reassure his sleeping brother or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. :3


	2. Midorima & Akashi (Rakuzan/Shūtoku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... I wanted something serious/dark... yet I might have managed to sneak some crack into this... oh, well.... ((shrugs))
> 
> WARNING: Minor violance, Implied human experimentation/torture, implied psychological torture/trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder

> PROMPT: **#** **“Every wound will shape me/ Every scar will build my throne…“ **_(SONG: “Throne“ - Bring Me The Horizon)_

Midorima Shintarō wasn’t having a good day. Oh, he _had_ a good day — according to Oha Asa, Cancer was among the first three, in terms of luck. But Oha Asa also warned, that one, who angers a Saggitarius today, should fear for their lives.

And looking at the Rakuzan bench... well, he understood _why_. They had come to play a practice match against Rakuzan and Midorima didn’t mind it all that much. He liked the challenge, that his teamma— family members ( _no,_ **_no one_** should ever know he thought of the _Kiseki_ as such, nanodayo) posed, while on court. And Akashi Seijūrō was the greatest challenge — other than Kuroko, not that he would addmit _that_ to any non-Teikō,— he could get. It was refreshing, to play with all he had and Akashi keeping up. Heck, he had a feeling his Captain was holding back for his sake. Akashi was a lot of things, but he never wanted his family seriously hurt.

And the _Kiseki_ — Kuroko and Momoi included— were **_family_**. (Whoever said Kuroko _wasn’t_ a Miracle... well, Midorima would forever remember their names and wish the most severe/painful misfortune on the bastard after he broke their nose.)

The point was, that they were here at Rakuzan, playing a practice match against them and the sorry bastards had _pissed his Captain off_. The cold, murderous aura, that was radiating from the redhead filled the entire gym, causing his own teammates great discomfort. Midorima took a deep breath and slowly released it, counting till five, to try lessen the pressure on himself. No one could oppose Akashi, when he was in such a mood. He was used to the redhead’s behaviour and the random/violent changes in it. But he was just as much a victim to them, as anyone else. True, the _Kiseki_ had more resistance to his intimidating presence, than others... but there was a reason, why Akashi was their Captain. Their resistance only went so far...

The only one, who could **_completely_** resist the redhead without batting an eye (or losing a limb, as a consequence of disobedience) was Kuroko Tetsuya. Even to this day, Midorima could not understand, how the Phantom could do _that_. That resistance, in his opinion had no physical or scientifical reason. Perhaps... it was something about Kuroko’s mentality? Kuroko _was_ the strongest of them all, mental strenght wise.

The point was, that _no one disobeyed the Emperor_ , useless they wanted to die young and in the most horrible way.

Still, Rakuzan seemed to have pissed him off — although he didn’t know how. But, perhaps it had to do something with their fumbling on court before the half-time mark sounded. Midorima could not hear, what Akashi was saying, but that was no surprise. Akashi _never_ shouted. (Neither did Kuroko... and that was the most dangerous type of person. The people, who maintained coldness even in anger. Akashi and Kuroko were similar in that, they were the calm people, who could kill without batting an eye, if given a good enough reason.)

And knowing that Akashi was pissed... “Fools.” he snarled, watching Rakuzan’s every twitch form across the court.

His teammates looked at him. “What is it, Shin-chan?”

Midorima shited his stance, ready to move. He couldn’t let Akashi act too harshly. He knew the redhead would greatly regret it during his next calm/mother hen moment and a guilt-ridden Akashi was just as bad, as a bloodthirsty one.

“Akashi’s pissed and the fools are just adding fuel to the fire. At this rate, _he’s going to kill someone_.“ he stated, adjusting his glasses.

“With how that devil keeps scissors around all the time, I can even believe it.“ Ōtsubo murmured and Midorim _glared_. He rarely did that, but that comment irked him a lot. Akashi was one of his own and he hated, when someone badmouthed his famiy.

The other shrunk. “ _Careful_ what you call him, because you’re talking about _my Captain_.” he hissed.

The words were like a physical blow and Shūtoku drew away from him in shock, eyes wide. But before anyone could say anything, Midorima _lunged_. Akashi, despite his small stature seemed to tower over Nebuya, his scissors in hand, already bloodied. Hayama, Midorima noted with a frown, already sported a scar on his cheek.

Not good. If Hayama already had that and Akashi still looked ready to murder... _oh shit._ Now this was the point, where the fear and blood just seemed to fuel the redhead’s dark mood, which would increase fear and blood in the room even more. An endless, grotesque cycle. (Fuck Teikō and their “teaching“ methods. They had aggravated and _prodded_ at Akashi so much, that it ended up with DID for the redhead and these days, it was the worse side of Akashi, that was around, most of the time...)

The gym was as silent, as a crypt, as Midorima caught the redhead’s hand, halting the throwing of scissors. Even the team’s coach seemed ready to wet his pants — as amusing as that thought was, Midorima igored it. Getting Akashi to calm down, _to tone down_ his current state was the most important. For the sake of Rakuzan and Shūtoku too. If Akashi came to court like that, his team would be mentally broken by the time the game was done.

“Stop, Akashi.” he called, his grip tighening on the other’s wrist. Akashi tried to shift to look at him, but Midorima didn’t let that happen. He shifted around to remain in the other’s blind spot. Looking Akashi in the eyes, would mean caving under his command, like always. He could not allow that, if he wanted to prevent bloodshed. (For Akashi’s sake and for their teams’ too.)

_“Let me go, Shintarō.”_

Midorima took a deep breath, to fight the urge to _obey_. They’d obeyed Akashi without question, whenever in their jersy. It was an instinct now, something his body responded to even today, despite them wearing opposing colours. And on the top of it, Akashi was in a dark mood, out for blood...

“Iie, Akashi. I won’t and you know well, _why_.” he answered, doing his best to maintain his composure. “Getting rid of your frustration like that won’t get you anywhere and you know that well.”

_“ **Release me** , Shintarō.”_

He sallowed again and dug his feet further into the pavement. _Shit_ , resisting and disobeying Akashi was not something he usually did, nor was it a plesant experience. _Where_ was Kuroko, when he was _needed?!_ (Oh wait, he was still in Tokyo. Fuck the unfairness of life... he should have told the Phantom he needed that book back now...)

“Not until you have your scissors in hand, Captain.” he said, “You know well, that your current predictament _will not_ end well. Not for Rakuzan...“ — Midorima didn’t say “your team“, beacuse Rakuzan were _not_ his true team... his, **_their_** team was the Kiseki, no matter what— “nor for yourself. Let it drop for now.”

“Shintarō...!”

Midorima twitched at the warning. “Akashi.“ he returned, as close to Kuroko’s calm and deadpan tone, as he could manage. Now he had to think with Kuroko’s head, if he wanted to get Akashi to be reasonable.

There was a long, tense minute and then Akashi lowered his scissors and Midorima could feel the other’s body relaxing somewhat. _‘Thank the kami.‘_ the Shooting Guard sighed inwardly, _‘Any longer resistance and I would have...‘_

Midorima shook his head and tried not to think of it. If he had backed off, that bloody _tyrant_ would have risen... Midorima shivered. He remembered the days of Haizaki’s presence on their team. Due to Haizaki’s continous defiance, Akashi had been very _tough_ and _meticulous_ in their training.

The more the bastards had _prodded_ at Akashi, the more scars he walked out with from the medical room — may those be physical or mental scars,— the more his skills grew. Akashi was the one, who took Teikō’s winner mentality the most... but... in hindsight, Akashi may have done that, to keep the worst prodding away from the five of them. Beneath the proper and demanding mask, Akashi was the biggest mother hen with the softest heart he’d ever met. But these days, he showed that soft side of himself only to the Kiseki... and even then, rarely.

He had literally _ruled_ the Basketball Club, as even the coaches had bent to his will (and Midorima was surprised the redhead hadn’t been given a crown or a throne, in a mocking way)... well, to a point. There were times, when the school’s leaders put them — and mostly Akashi— down. That meant that day by day, their Captain grew to resent any and all authority figures, which fuelled his sadistic nature and mentality to stand above others. Gods... perhaps the only reason Akashi hadn’t been kicked out of Teikō, as a failed subject, was because the fuckers had realised, that the five of them _only_ followed the redhead. The seniors on the team had ran, crying and mentally broken — or sometimes physically harmed, courtesy of Murasakibara and Aomine,— after facing them. Even Kuroko and Momoi had been able to reduce others to a crying mess, if the situation was such.

Akashi relaxed and Midorima sighed, taking a step back. He was sure that he had overstepped _those_ lines. Of course, they were all a family, but Akashi was still their leader and as such, despite being a mother hen, there were lines no one was supposed to overstep. He had overstepped those, he was sure. (Shit... Rakuzan won’t end up dead, but _he_ surely will!)

“Shintarō?“

He sallowed hard. “H-hai, Captain?“

“One-on-one, after the break.“ Akashi stated, as he swept out of the gym, looking very much like back at Teikō, when he ruled the Club.

Midorima twitched and then levelled Rakuzan — their coach included,— with the deadliest glare he had. “You sorry _fools_. You **_never_** piss of the Emperor and get away with it. If I hadn’t stopped him, you’d be all _dead_ by now.”

“W-we know.“ Mibuchi murmured. “S-so thank you.”

Midorima growled, adjusting his glasses, as he threw a look at his friend. “Takao, call Kuroko.” he stated.

The Power Guard blinked. “W-why should I call him?“

“Because instead of killing Rakuzan and breaking _your_ souls to tiny little pieces, Akashi’s just going to kill _me_ on court. I need someone to deal with the paperwork and burial and all that.“ he sighed, “And Kuroko’s the most reliable of them all. So if I die and I have to trust my will to someone, who isn’t Akashi, than it’s Kuroko. So call him.” (No one dared to ask, why not trust/include his parents and for that he was grateful...)

The two teams just stared at him. Midorima sighed and picked up the ball, waiting for his demise by the hands of his own Captain. Oha Asa was never wrong, it seemed — today trully wasn’t his day, not if faced with a Saggitarius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. :3
> 
> You may also leave suggestions in comments for something you might want to see. Just please leave the Prompt words/quote/sentence, as well as the main GoM duo featuring it and the team(s), if the GoMs current team(s) witness the scene, like here. :)


	3. Kuroko & Kise (Kaijō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Anxiety, violence, human experimentation/non-consensual drug use  
> (There is a part written in italics, which shows this to an extent, so if for some reason you might find that disturbing or problematic, please skip. It will not affect the basic flow of the story.)

> PROMPT: **# needles/white**

Kuroko had no idea, _why_ he was here — Kaijō was far enough from his home, that he rarely visited. Kise poped up in Tokyo more often, due to his shots. Yet, he was here, stainding in front of his frien— brother’s school. He may have had a special bond with Aomine, since they had been Light and Shadow for years... but then, he also had to have special bonds with Kise and Akashi, no? Since the former was his kōhai and Akashi the person, who had believed in him, who had helped him develop Misdirection...

Only for them all to fall onto the clutches of _those_ people and the simple mind game had become a basic skill, as the too much prodding and tests had furthered his abilities. Sharper senses, presnce further decreesed...

He shook his head, as he felt the cold chill crawl up his spine. He just wanted to see Kise and make sure the blonde was okay. They did this often. They checked on each other as often as possible, to reassure themselves and the others, that they were _okay_. Hence the continous messages on his phone from Murasakibara and Midorima. But Akashi sent the most of those messages. And Aomine and Momoi stopped by at his house or at Seirin very often. Kagami thought it was because the two Tōō students had business nearby and sometimes they dropped it for old times’ sake. That however, was not true. Momoi and Aomine came to reassure him and themselves, that they were all okay. (Sometimes they even spent weekends together, just to calm themselves for a longer time. Sometimes Kise came over too or they visited him. Kise had his sisters yes, but they knew as much of Teikō’s horrors, as Kuroko’s grandmother or Momoi’s aunt. _Read: **nothing**_. They knew nothing and so, they could not help.)

He shook his head and hurried towards Kaijō’s gym. The uneasiness in his gut had been driving him crazy all day. He had to see Kise.

* * *

Kise Ryōta was not as cheery, as people precieved him to be. He was often sad and he had more demons haunting him at night, than most people would believe. Actually, from what he understood, half his team would have probably gone completely mad (or would have killed themselves), if they had to go trough the things he had gone trough — was still going trough, even though the waking nightmare, that had been Teikō, was over.

But he held himself together, most of the time. He was a model, but being a model also taught him some acting. (Besides, he’d been acting for three years, while at Teikō.) So no one knew, that beneath the shiny appearance, lay a scarred soul, ladden by the fear of failure and pain. His fake smiles and sparkles decieved everyone — everyone but his former Teikō mates.

He held himself together, masked his demons from his schoolmates and from his sisters. It was working — it was not okay, but it was working. No one ever asked questions.

But then Kasamatsu and the coach came and told him it was time for the check up that was due every active player, sponsored by the school, to make sure they were healthy and not damaging their bodies trough the training. Just hearing, that a _doctor_ would get close to him was enough to make him dance on the edge. But when his captain asked, he sent Kasamatsu his best stage smile and sparkles and the topic was dropped.

And then, the man arrived — it was a short, kindly old man, who was obviously used to being around children and teens. But that didn’t matter to Kise.

It didn’t matter, becuase he saw the white coat and the bag in the man’s hand and some other things... and then they were asked to take of their shirts and he staggered away, his breath stuck in his troath. No. **_No._** _Not again!_

He hadn’t done anything wrong this time! Their last few matches had been won by a great deal!

_He blinked and he found himself in that detestable white, clean-smelling room, laying on the bed. He blinked to clear his vision and then he shut his eyes fast, as the strong light hit his eyes. He groaned, as he slowly sat up. He found, that he was attached to an IV, stripped from his shirt. His breath hitched, looking around. The room wasn’t too big, but it was empty and clean and full of things he guessed that were present in hospitals. But this wasn’t supposed to be a hospital, but a school. Even if it were a hospital... it would have been a bad one..._

_“Ah, I see you’re awake, Kise-kun.”_

_Brown eyes snapped up, towards the voice and he found a man standing in front of him, dressed in long, white lab coat. The man had messy dark blonde hair, grey-green eyes and rough features. He was even plainer and more unnoticable, than Kurokocchi... which was saying something. (At least Kurokocchi had those beautiful eyes and cute face, that made him look younger, than he was.) This man was just purely plain and unremarkable._

_“Where are my teammates?” he demanded, anger and fear mixing in his tone. He hated these days of the month, when they were forced apart..._

_“They are busy.” was the simple, dismissive answer. The man placed a few pills next to him with a glass of water. “Sallow those.” he commanded._

_Kise pressed his lips together, gods knew what sort of drugs or pills were those. He glared at the man. “Iie, I won’t.“ he scoffed at the IV too, briefly wondering what was inside. If it was actually something helpful or something to enhance his performance or..._

_“Sallow the pills, Kise Ryōta.” the man said, tone colder, eyes narrowing. They looked like odd, green-grey, soulless chips of ice._

_Kise reached for the glass and the man seemed satisfied at the motion. But instead of taking the pills, he poured the water on them and watched, as they slowly started to melt and dissolve from the liquid. Feeling momentarily daring and rebellious, he tore the tape from his arm and with a wince, yanked the IV’s neele from his arm, too._

_He leapt up, sprinting towards the door, uncaring of the fact, that he was half naked. The man grabbed his arm roughly and yanked him backwards with such force, that Kise almost fell. He just barely stopped himself, but then the man stuck, making his skin numb. It was unexpected and powerful and since he was already unbalanced, he fell to the floor, colliding with the cold tiles roughly. The man kicked him and Kise groaned, curling in on himself, expecting more blows._

_“You will do as told, Subject 008.“ he hissed and even before Kise could hope to stand up, the man grabbed a syringe and loomed over him, only for a second, before he was all but stabbed with the cold needle in the neck..._

* * *

When Kuroko noticed the man in white and Kaijō gathered around him, his stomach did uncomfortable flips. The flame of protectiveness and anger flared in him, especially, when he found the man close to his blonde brother, with a syngerie in hand, the thin, silvery needle glinting sinisterly in the sunlight.

Kise stood a bit farther, his whole body shaking yet frozen, eyes wide and unfocused, breath uneaven. Even from such distance, Kuroko could see the sweat glistening on his brow, his eyes the deep, dark, brown pools of utter and complete terror, soft whine leaving his lips.

He felt it. He feared men like the one in there, too. But Kise... all of them had developed cerain... problems afterwards. And Kise’s reaction to the trauma, that they’d barely survived was develpoing a great fear of needles and any person working in health care. (The fact, that neither of them trully trusted grown-ups... well, it just added fuel to the fire of their fears.)

His eyes found the basketball laying abandonned and he grabbed it, sending it flying towards the old man. _“Get away from my **brother**!”_ he snarled, just as the ball flew past, forcing the man to stagger farther from Kise and dropping the syngerie.

All eyes fell on him. “Ku-Ku(r)oko?“ Kobori exclaimed and Kuroko threw them dark looks, literally snarling at the man in white, as he hurried over to Kise.

“Kise-kun.” he called softly, gently reaching out, his hand lingering near the blonde, but not touching. Kise staggered and fell, seemingly boneless. Kuroko caught him and broght the terrified blonde close. “Ryō-nī?“ he tried again, this time a bit louder.

There was a sharp intake of breath form the model and the Phantom could feel, as it literally shook the other’s body. “Tetsucchi.“ came the unsure reply.

“Hai, it’s me.“ he said, his arms tighening around the other, just a tiny bit. “Shush, it’s okay. He’s _not_ touching you, I _won’t_ let him. You’re **_safe_**.”

Kise was still shaking, his eyes still filled with fear and the hollow echoes of long past physical pain. It was a look Kuroko Tetsuya was all to familar with. All of them had the same look in their eyes, they just never let it show.

Kise’s acting skills and ADHD made it hard to notice. Murasakibara was good at hiding his emotions behind the laziness. Aomine and Midorima made themselves unapproachable trough different means. He hid his emotions behind perfect, impenetrable indifference. What the people could no see, could not be used against him, after all. Akashi used indifference to hide the feelings too, that would have shown, but he otherwise found means of standing in positions of power, where his “subordinates“ would not dare questioning him. Momoi used the mask of a cute, cheerful girl with a terrible temper.

They all had their means of avoiding questions. They had learnt such ways over the years... but sometimes, in certain situations, the fiends of their past, which now only existed in their minds, found ways into the real world. And those times, their masks broke and the terror they’d lived with in Teikō was back...

“You’re safe, Ryō-nī.“ he said again, drawing small circles on the other’s back. Slowly, very slowly, Kise’s body relaxed into his hold and Kuroko let out a soft breath of relief.

“Tetsucchi?“ Kise spoke softly, but in the deathly quiet of the gym, it was as if he were shouting.

“Yes, Ryō-nī?”

“W-would you mind staying over tonight?“

Kuroko drew Kise closer and the blonde snuggled into his touch. “Not at all. If I catch the earliest bus in the moring, I can make it to my classes. So... I’ll stay. I persume, the clothes I’d left over at your place, are still there?”

“Hai.” Kise murmured.

Kuroko hummed with a small nod. “Good. Get your things from the locker, ne?“ he asked, carefully releasing the still shaken Small Forward. “I’ll be right there.”

Kise nodded and slowly untangled himself, darting towards the door, head low. Kuroko watched him for a moment. “Ryō.”

Kise threw him a half-unsure, half questioning look. “What’s it Tetsucchi?”

“Did you take your medicine in the morning?” he asked.

Kise flinched and the flash of fear was back. “I...” he looked away.

Kuroko sighed. “ _Ryōta_. You know you need it. You need it, because if it gets really bad, you won’t even be able to focus on basketball.”

The blonde grunted, but there was a small shudder in his form, as he looked down. “I...”

“Should I mix it up for you?“ he offered. “Will it be better?”

“Yea... I think so, Tetsucchi.”

Kuroko sighed and smiled a little. “Okay. We’ll deal with it in the locker, then. Get your bag and wait there for a bit, please.”

“W-what just happened?“ Kasamatsu choked out. Kuroko levelled the Kaijō captain with a glare.

“Ryōta despises all people, who work in healthcare. Fears them. As well as needles.”

The Kaijō senior looked at him in shock. “That...“ Kuroko glared, sky blue eyes icy, as they narrowed.

“That is all you have to know. Now, if you excuse me, I have a shaken brother to take home.” and then he strode out, following after Kise, leaving Kaijō and the doctor staring after him with wide, confused eyes. He hurried to catch up to the blonde, as much for Kise’s sake, as his own. He hated people, who wore white, too.

Teikō made them fear and despise those long, white garments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. :3
> 
> You may also leave suggestions in comments for something you might want to see. Just please leave the Prompt words/quote/sentence, as well as the main GoM duo featuring it and the team(s), if the GoMs current team(s) witness the scene, like here. :)


	4. Akashi & Murasakibara (Rakuzan/Yōsen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... someone wrote, that they wanted to see GoM teammates badmouthing a Miracle and another Miracle hurrying to protect/stand up for them. Here it is!  
> Ah... short and clumsy... It´s always odd writing Murasakibara... but hopefully it´s not too bad.

> PROMPT: **#** **“You’re one insult away from starting a war.”**

Akashi Seijūrō was usually a calm and reasonable individual — alright... no. He wasn’t. He hated, when someone disobeyed him or tried to tell—order— _him_ , what to do and not to do. But he _absolutely loathed_ people, who badmouthed or otherwise harmed _his family_ ( _read_ : Miragen, Satsuki included, naturally).

So when during the match they were playing against Yōsen, he heard the words, his blood _boiled_. Yōsen it seemed — with the exception of Himuro Tatsuya,— were hellbent on raining all their frustraction on their childish Center.

“You useless child! You can think of nothing else, but the food! With all you’re fumbling they keep scoring and...”

Akashi tuned out the string of colourful insults and frutration, to look at the purple-haired player. Murasakibara often got angry, when someone talked to him like that, but mostly when someone dared taking away his snacks. But right now he just stood there, eyes wide, shrinking with every word, like a beaten child.

Akashi noticed. Murasakibara had texted him a few days ago, that he was sick and feeling bad. Akashi, knowing that they would be meeting anyway due to this match, had told him he’ll stay with him. And he noticed, as Murasakibara had played in the first half, that he was indeed sick, fumbling to focus. And then the bastard took Murasakibara’s snacks and trampled on them.

Being tired and sick as he was, Murasakibara instead of snapping, instead started crying, looking offened and angry, but too tired to “crush“ the other. Akashi snarled and crossed the distance between the two benches in a blink. Cold air settled in the gym and Akashi was very aware, that every single eye was on him now, waiting for death... no one was foolish enough not to notice the cold, dark aura, that was rolling off of him.

Before Yōsen could move, he grabbed the other — Fukui Kensuke, the vice-captain— and glared down at the other.

“Do you think I’m _deaf_?“ he spoke chillingly, mismatched gaze narrowing on the other. “Ever since this match started, you’ve been doing nothing, but insult my teammate — no. _My brother_.“ he said, throwing a pointed look at Murasakibara, before looking back at the taller male. “I’m **_not_** a patient person, nor I am nice, to those, who harm _my teammates — my family_. And right now, you’re one insult away from starting a war. But then, _personally **I** will be the one to crush your souls._”

He let the other go and turned to the tall, shaken center, walking towards him calmly. “Atsushi.”

Murasakibara sniffed and whined. “I feel bad, Aka-chin~“ he murmured, “and now my snacks are gone too. I’m hungry~“

Akashi sighed and hugged Murasakibara rubbing calming circles on his back. (It helped a lot, that Murasakibara was hunched over.) “It’s alright Atsushi. Hm, I think, I have some snacks in my bag. I’ll bring it and you can have some before the second half starts. But in exchange, you’ve to play seriously. And we can go and eat out after the match.”

All of them had developed different sorts of coping mechanisms. Murasakibara had become addicted to snacks. The bastards at Teikō had refused him food, if he didn’t cooperate and there were days, when they pointedly _starved_ him and so, the gentle-hearted giant had become addicted to the very idea of food. The only way he could convince himself, that they were outside of Teikō’s gates and away from those bastards, was trough food. Because if he had food in his hand, it meant the bastards _weren’t_ nearby to take it away and starve him.

Murasakibara sighed. “But Aka-chin always wins anyway.“ he whined.

Akashi chuckled. “Of course I do. But at least you and the others give me some fun. So? Let me have my fun, because your teammates are too easy.”

“What did you say you midget?!“ a Yōsen member, “You baby the lazy annoyance and now...” Akashi whirled on the opposing team and levelled them with a glare. They shrunk away in fear.

“I told you, you’re one insult away from starting a war, dimwit. War you want, war you get — not for insulting me, but for insulting my teammate.“ he spoke coldly, “I’ll crush you one by one. Atsushi... I’m afraid you will have to wait for your food... after the game. But I keep my word. Play well and I’ll take you out.”

Mursakibara hummed. “Okay, Aka-chin.”

Himuro Tatsuya looked shocked at the tall center and then at him. Akashi eyed the black-haired teen for a moment and gave him a small nod. He had seen the other around Murasakibara a lot and the Center spoke fondly of the other. He nodded to the other, before glaring at the rest of Yōsen.

“I told you to watch your mouth. You did not. You want a war, you get a war. By the time we’re done, you’re be delivered to your families in an urn.“ he growled.

Turning away he strode back to his team, who were staring at him wide-eyed. “I want Yōsen _destroyed_.“ he snarled, “But be gentle with Atsushi... and Himuro Tatsuya.”

* * *

The match was a complete and total masacre on Yōsen’s part. Rakuzan — or rather _Akashi_ , crushed the three Yōsen players, mentally speaking and left even Himuro with a healthy dose of fear. The message had been made clear. _Do not mess with the Kiseki no Sedai._

Once the match was done, Akashi tugged Murasakibara away, speaking about food, calmly and kindly, while the purple-haired Center stuck close to him, almost literally clinging to the (devilish) redhead.

“A part of me wants to say your Captain is the Devil taken human form....“ Himuro murmured, looking at Rakuzan, “Another part of me wants to go after him and ask him _how the hell_ can he handle Murasakibara so well. He’s childish and doesn’t listen to anyone... but he immediately agreed to what Akashi said.”

Rakuazn shared a few looks and remembered the time, when one Midorima Shintarō saved their lives, by stopping Akashi.

“Don’t ask.“ Mibuchi Reo spoke, “I’m starting to think it’s some.... _Kiseki_ thing or something.”

Himuro threw him a look before glancing back at the slowly disappearing forms of the two Kiseki members. Even from such distance, it was clear to see, that the two males were close. “I see.“ he murmured, readjusting his bag on his shoulder, before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments :3


	5. Aomine & Kise (Tōō/Kaijō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/request by @Hkbs_world  
> Here´s another one! I hope you like it, guys!  
> As for WARNINGS in this chapter: Sick character and... uh, psychological abuse?
> 
> Like in previous chapter, the italics part is flashback/memory. :3

> PROMPT: **# exhaustion/collapse**

Aomine Daiki was in a sour mood. Call it an uncharacteristic hunch, but something told him, that today wasn’t a good day. His stomach was making unhappy flips, which was unsettling. Something was wrong — he only felt this way, when one of his family members was in trouble. It was a sort of unwanted sixth sense the seven of them had developed after spending so many days together. Sometimes... just sometimes he wondered what exactly the things were, that they’d gotten. Could those have done this? Create this odd sort of mental link, that affected them, when one of them was in danger?

Or was it plainly instinct, develpoed to survive? Becuase it had been made clear, that togeher, they could survive — together they’d survived. If they’d been alone, kept apart, they might have killed themselves at various moments of the three years of Teikō.

“Dai?“

Aomine shook his head and focused. Satsuki looked as worried and unsettled, as he felt. “What?“

“Is it just me... or are you feeling uneasy too? And it’s _not_ the match.“ she murmured, as they watched the teams warming up.

Aomine did a few stretches and smaller moves, just to get his body used to moving. Technically with all the prodding and _enhancement_ they’d gone trough in Teikō, all six of them could play without any preparations, out of the blue. But since Kise would be on court, he opted to take the game seriously. The only times he took the game seriously, was when one of his brothers were on court — taking each other seriously, playing their best, regardless of the match’s outcome was the least thing they could do for each other. It was a show of acknowledgement — acknowledging the other’s resilience for surviving Teikō.

Besides, Japan called them monsters on court (“Generation of Monsters“ they whispered, not even knowing how _true_ they were) and only a monster could understand another monster. That was why Kagami and Seirin would _never_ see what Tetsu was trully capable of. Because Tetsu was as much a monster, as the rest of them. The only difference was, that he needed someone else’s presence, to utilise his abilities to the absolute fullest.

“I share the sentiment.“ he murmured, dark blue gaze seeking Kise from across the court. Something wasn’t right.

“Are you slacking off again, Aomine? It’s just a practice match, but we shouldn’t...”

Aomine glared and growled, “Shut your trap Imayoshi. I’ve no patience to listen to you. I assure you, I will deal with Kise. Actually... he is mine. Don’t even think about letting anyone else mark him.”

He stood up and walked towards the court, just as they were called to line up. He stood face to face with Kise and as their eyes met, he could immediately tell, that something was _wrong_. Kise’s eyes sparkled too much, his stance was too forced and he was flushed... yet he seemed pale. His gut told him, that Kise was in no shape to play today.

A normal person would have asked, why wasn’t he sitting out then, why wasn’t he home resting. Aomine knew _why_. Those were things, that had been burned into their memories.

_“Weaklings have no place here.“ the man said coldly, “You either stand on the top and bring us victory, or your names will be forever wiped from existance._

_Aomine shivered, the words like icy daggers to his soul, as he looked at the panting Kuroko and Kise. Their ablilites were strong, but the two of them had the lowest stamina. Tetsu’s abilities were highly dependant on his mental state, while Kise had to rely on memory, observation and his physical abilities. Regardless of his copying capabilities, they were useless, if his physical stats were not up to par._

_If he — they— were not up to par... even more pain awaited them and they could slide out from among the First String. The very idea made him shiver. Those of the Third String disappeared— and never came back,— with frightening regularity. The seven of them had formed bonds and they swore never to let them be split up._

_Being split apart, being weak... it meant never coming back from wherever **they** took you next..._

Aomine shook his head and moved, the moment Tōō won the tip of. As expected, his blonde brother was right there, blocking his path, copying him...

...and their eyes met. Something was _wrong_ , Kise wasn’t fine today. But the blonde’s survival insticts were stronger, than to addmit weakness. Aomine relaxed a bit. He would not chase his own brother to his death on court, no matter what. Fuck the game — this wasn’t Teikō anymore. (The terror of that place would never leave them alone, but neither of their current schools were like that... that Hell on Earth.) He just would have to make sure Kise was okay.

The first step to that was knocking his play down a notch. Or two.

* * *

Kise Ryouta cursed in the back of his mind, as his legs shook, barely able to keep up with Aomine. He was tired — no, _scratch that_ , he was exhausted. The last few days had been rather hectic with training and his messy shot. Not to mention, that he couldn’t sleep properly. But this... this was even worse.

They couldn’t lose the match. He remembered what awaited those, who lost and Kise was _not_ a loser — he was **_not_** _weak_.

_“We do not tolerate weakness and imperfection. The world belongs to the winners,“ Teikō’s headmistress spoke, her eyes sharp like a blade, as her gaze swept the crowd of students “and Teikō is home to winners. We expect the best from you and in exchange, we will give you the means to be the best. Failure is not an opinion.”_

_Kise shivered. There was something motivating, yet sinister in the woman’s words..._

Kise blinked, his vision swimming, as the ball slipped from under his grip. He was feeling hot, his limbs were like jelly and it felt like he could no longer stay upright. The world around him burned and spiralled, before turning black. The last thing he registered before complete silence enveloped him was a faint “brother“ from somewhere on court.

* * *

Kise was sweating too much, his eyes shining too much, Aomine had noticed. It seemed his gut wasn’t leading him astray. Kise wasn’t okay. Kaijō were pressing forwards, but so far, they’d been stopped and Tōō was leading... altough Aomine was sure, that by now at least the seniors of Kaijō had figured it out, that he was blatantly ignoring their presence on court.

It was disrespectful... but what they were expecting? Japan called the _Kiseki no Sedai_ an ensemble of monsters and as well as those, who were closely associated with them. (After all, the one who loved and understood a monster, could be nothing, but a monster themselves.) If they were monsters, in the eyes of other basketball players, without the world knowing what Teikō had done... well, they shouldn’t expect any respect or consideration from him.

And then, just for a moment, Kasamatsu cut into his path, stopping him from reaching Kise. “You’re not going anywhere.” the Kaijō captain growled. Aomine’s eyes narrowed on the other, just as he saw Nakamura pass to Kise.

Kise’s hand slipped ( _impossible_ , that _never_ happened... they had learnt to handle the ball with utter perfection or they could have never caught Tetsu’s passes,) and he fell, sweat glistening on his brow, more than it was supposed to. They weren’t even at half time and Kise had been barely copying him, so...

 _“KISE!”_ he called, just as the whistle sounded. Kasamatsu whirled around and the players and spectators seemed to freeze for a moment. Kise fell to his knees and Aomine _lunged_ , like the predator people likened him to. “Brother!”

 _“Ki-chan!”_ Satsuki called from their bench, her voice shrill and worried.

He caught the falling blonde, his arms wrapping protectively around the other, before he gently knelt, bringing the other’s head to his lap. “Kise?“ he called, touching the other’s flushed, sweat-drenched face. He drew his hand back with a hiss, as Kaijō loomed around him, watching their blonde ace on the floor.

“What’s with...” Imayoshi started, looming nearby. Aomine ignored them, grabbing the passed out, feverish blonde as gently, as he could.

“Fever. And a bad one... and from the looks of it, it’s the side effect of total exhaustion. He’ll need some water and we have to get his fever down.“ Aomine hissed, looking at Kaijō’s captain. “Your sickroom?“

“Ah... there...“ the other said, making a gesture.

“And what of the game?“

Aomine huffed. “Kaijō can sub Kise out and you can do the same to me.”

Susa’s eyes narrowed on him. “That’s not how it works Aomi...”

He glared darkly, “ _Shut your trap_ , Susa. _My brother_ just collapsed on court, due to severe exhaustion and fever. You’re a fool, if you think I care about the _fucking_ match. The only reason I even bothered coming was to have some fun against Ryō. But he’s out of the game. So I am.”

He gestured at Kasamatsu to lead the way. The startled Kaijō senior nodded and waved at him. Aomine gently shifted his grip and followed after the other. “Satsuki! Call Tetsu and the others! They would want to know and Tetsu can at least come here and be here, when Ryō wakes up. We will need him to calm Ryō down.”

Aomine didn’t need to look back to know, that his childhood friend and sister was doing exactly what he’d asked of her.

Kise would be okay. Once of Teikō is always of Teikō — they’d survived that hell (seeing Kise collapse on court, like it had happened in Teikō during training was more frightening sight, than he would ever addmit) and he was sure that some exhaustion would not take Kise. He refused to believe that one of _them_ could be held down by a fever for more, than a few days.

Tetsu, Satsuki and himself would stick around until their blonde brother was healthy and bouncing around, as he always did.

And if anyone dared saying a bad word — be it someone form Kaijō or Tōō— about what happened today, Aomine would gladly break their nose and he was sure Tetsu and Satsuki would make sure he would not get into trouble for it.

The seven of them were family — a broken, traumatised, misfit family— and family stuck together, no matter what. (There would be questions from their teams later, Aomine was sure... but right now he did not give a flying fuck. Let the lot think, whatever they wanted.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, you can leave prompts/requests in comments, but please be "vague"... so it will show the characters you would like to see, while still giving me space to work in my own little, dark wold made for the Teiko batch.  
> For example you can leave something like this: 
> 
> Akashi&Kuroko (Seirin/Rakuzan) LOST (MATCH)/FEAR .... that would be like one of the two GoM characters shows fear/terror after losing a match and the other comforts them and the teams see it...  
> OR SOMETHING LIKE  
> Aomine&Momoi (Too) INSECURITY/FAILURE... that would be like one of them (possibly Momoi) being insecure and fears being useless or failing at being a student/manager and Aomine comforts her, while Too watches... or Momoi comforts Aomine for something similar... whatever  
> Thank you for the understanding :)
> 
> And... as always, please leave comments! Comments are my life force and they keep the story going <3


	6. Kuroko & Midorima (Shūtoku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... this is... well, not what I had first imagined, but... well, it´s far from the best, but I think it´ll do...  
> WARNING: Implied human experimentation, bad parenting, treaths, psychological abuse/trauma

> PROMPT: **# “I trusted you.” / “Well then you can’t exactly blame me, can you? It was your mistake.”**

Midorima’s hands shook, as the ball went flying. He _never_ missed. It was a fact — like how you don’t disobey Akashi Seijūrō, if you want to stay alive. Still, the ball bounced made a circle on the rim, before falling down. And _not_ into the net. It bounced loudly on the floor, the ball going out of the bounds.

He missed. For the first time in years, _he_ _missed_. (This was just practice, so no one, but Shūtoku witnessed this near impossible scene... but that was the worst thing for Midorima. Shūtoku had seen him miss. The _coach_ had seen him miss.)

His mind had already been muddled with the knowlege head acquired in the weekend...

_Midorima stared disbelievingly at the scattered files on his father’s desk. Usually, he never bothered the man in his study, but he wanted to tell him not to expect him home in the weekend, or after, due to his tests and the upcoming local basketball tournament._

_Stepping into the study, he noticed that his father wasn’t there, but he found a bunch of papers scattered across the oak desk. Now, his father was usually a meticulous man, so seeing the mess of papers was unexpected and most uncharacteristic. (His father leaving a mess, was like he said that Akashi threw his scissors into a trashcan. Unlikely to ever happen.) Yet there was a total mess on the desk. Curious why his father may have left his work in such condition, he walked over and peered at the files. His eyes went wide with shock._

**_Teikō Laboratory /CONFIDENTAL_ ** _A closed folder read._

_Another folders were open, papers pulled out and scattered everywhere. Files. Studies._

**_Subject 015 (Born: Kuroko Tetsuya)_ **

**_Naturally low presence, starting stages of Misdirection and sleigh of hand / exceptionally strong mental abilities, near-perfect observational skills (subject possibly could adapt to Serum VE75— AKA, Emperor Eye) but weaker than normal body_ **

_Midorima’s breath caught in his troath. 015 had been Kuroko’s number in Teikō during every evaluation and his jersy number had also been 15..._

_Another paper was there... and it made his stomach turn in disgust._

**_Subject 007 (Born: Midorima Shintarō)_ **

**_Maintains good behaviour and grades, despite increasing pressure in training — most positive response so far (dated, XX19/05/13)_ **

**_Naturally high-inteligence, good aim, strategies and observation — although strategies are lacking somewhat, outshone by Subjcet 004 and observation outsone by Subject 004 and Subject 015. Questionable mental strenght, easy to manipulate trough treathening what he holds dear... (...) regularly subjected to Serum HS29..._ **

_Midorima staggered back, disgust and disbelif warring in him. Those... those were Teikō files. Files, that had everything about him and his team... all the experiments and the inhuman training. Everything. (He was sure, if he opened the others, he would see Akashi, Aomine, Kise and Mursakibara’s papers. Perhaps even Momoi and Haizaki’s files would be there as well... altough Haizaiki had been a kind of failure, as he had been violent and didn’t react well to the treatments... not to mention he had escaped and then disappeared.)_

_The door opened and Midorima looked up to see his father — no... that man will **never** be his father again,— enter._

_“Shintarō... what are you doing here?”_

_“What are those?“ he asked, angry and numb, as he made a gesture at the Teikō files._

_His father strode over, glaring. “I told you never to come in, did I? Nah, no matter.”_

_“Wh— why, father? I trusted you! We all did!” he growled. His emotions were a mess, he could barely think straight. He couldn’t help, but think about his little sister. What if... what if she is being subjected to something like this too, without his knowledge? He was close to her, but fear is a powerful tool. After all, he had never told anyone, what Teikō trully was like... and back then, he hadn’t known his father was involved._

_Was he trully involved? (The files pointed to that, but a part of Midorima still wanted this to be a nightmare...)_

_His father’s brown eyes glinted coldly. “That was your mistake, Shintarō, not mine. You can’t blame me for it, can you?”_

_“And mother?“ he asked breathlessly. “Does she know?“ (A part of him prayed. Please say **no** , becuase if his mother didn’t know, it meant, that only one of his parents were utterly mad... and that he, or rather his little sister, still had a chance to grow up somewhat normally.)_

_“That woman is as blind, as a human can be.“ the man snorted derisively, the usual fondness he’d always seen in the brown eyes, when he spoke of his mother was nowhere to be seen. There was only cold loathing in the brown orbs._

_Midorima glared, as his father approached. he refused to back away — he would not be weak now. “If she finds this...”_

_“She will know **nothing** , Shintarō.“ the man hissed, leaning close._

_The Shooting Guard hissed. “And what makes you think I won’t tell her?”_

_“If you tell her, I will make sure she won’t be able to say a word to anyone. And then, I’ll go after your precious teammates, as well — don’t forget, I know where they study now. Masaomi keeps an eye on all of them.”_

_Midorima’s stomach churned. Masaomi. He knew that name — how couldn’t he know it?_

_Akashi Masaomi._

_“So his father is involved too?“ he snraled in disgust. In the back of his mind, he briefly wondered, what his former captain, his brother would say, if he knew that._

_“Ah but please. Akashi and the Kuroko couple were the ones who invested the most in the experiments.”_

_Kuroko._

_Midorima almost threw up. How fucked up their families were? Kuroko... Akashi... All of them who had some form of influence or money. (Good thing Kise, Aomine and Murasakibra came from totally average families. Well, Aomine’s wasn’t normal, but...)_

_He choked on the words he wanted to say. The man grunted and shoved him towards the door. “Now get lost. You should have never come in. And remember, if you so much as whisper a word of this to your mother or sister, they’re dead.”_

_He could do nothing, but flee the room._

He shook his head to clear away the horrid images, eyes widening, as he snapped back to reality. He had _missed_ — the ball had gone tumbling down...

He staggered back, looking at the basket in horror. He’s missed. (Terror gripped his soul. He didn’t want that... he knew what pain was the _reward_ for failure...)

“Midorima-kun.“ a soft voice called. Midorima nearly jumped out of his skin, as he heard his name being called and he staggered away, only for a small, but strong hand to encirle his wrist. _“Shin.”_

Midorima’s breath hitched and he blinked to focus. Kuroko stood in front of him. To any outsider, his face was perfect cold blankness. But Midorima could see it — the worry his little phantom brother was feeling for him.

“It’s okay.“ Kuroko murmured, bringing him into a quick hug. Midorima’s breath hitched and he found himself clinging to the teal-haired Phantom, as if he were a lifeline.

“I...“ he choked, fear and disbelief killing the words in his troath, “I missed.”

Kuroko held him closer. “Shush, brother. It’s alright. It happens sometimes, even to the best of us.“

“Wh-what are you doing here, Tetsuya?“ he asked.

Kuroko sighed. “Akashi-kun said you were disturbingly distant the last time he called you... in the weekend. We texted and you hadn’t answered at all. I dropped that I’ll be coming here to get some things done and Akashi-kun asked me to check in on you.”

Midorima sighed, his body feeling like jelly, leaning onto the teal-haired teen. “Akashi knows, _always knows_ , even if we’re miles apart.“

Kuroko hummed, mirth flashing in his blue eyes. “Hai. Akashi-kun always knows.“ he paused briefly, “Get changed, please. We’re going out and on the way, you can tell me, what bothers you so much, that you miss the easiest, smallest shot you can make.”

Midorima blinked, drawing back... “Kuroko...”

 _“Shin.”_ his eyes narrowed.

Midorima gluped and nodded. “Gods know you’re picking up too much of Aomine’s stubborness and Akashi’s scariness, Tetsu.”

“I’ve no idea, what you’re talking about, brother. You’re just... predictable.”

Midorima growled and whirled on his heels. “For all I love you like a brother, Kuroko Tetsuya, you can be a nuiscense sometimes.”

“I thought that was Dai.” the Phantom Sixth jabbed, but Midorima couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. In fact, he appreciated that Kuroko didn’t say anything in front of his teammates.

“Daiki’s ten times worse.“ the Shooting Guard murmured, before he stalked out of the gym. Perhaps while he changed, he would be able to gather his thoughts and tell the Phantom, what he’d found. His family — _his_ _real family_ — deserved to know, what he had found.

* * *

“Kuroko?“

Kuroko shifted a bit to look at the person, who called him. Shūtoku, along with their coach were staring at him in shock. The Phantom nodded in greeting. “Kazunari-kun.”

“W-what was that? What’s with Shin-chan?“

Kuroko sighed. “I don’t know... but something bothers him. It bothers him enough that we noticed it trough the video call during the weekend. And it bothers him enough to miss a simple shot.“ he shook his head. “Shin _never_ misses. Especially not a simple shot like that.“ he looked at the other, “If you excuse me, I have a brother to preoccupy. He needs to take his mind off of that missed shot...“ he murmured, slipping away.

Behind him, Shūtoku stared and whispered. _“When did he get here?“_ and _“Di-did he just call Midorima his brother?!”_

Kuroko shook his head. Those, who had not atten— _survived_ Teikō, will never understand, what bonds tied the seven of them together. He walked out of the school, Midorima beside him and when the Shooting Guard inched closer to him, so that their arms brushed... well, Kuroko didn’t say a word.

Shin needed to calm down and if closeness was what he needed now, Kuroko would not scold him for it. Shin would share his troubles soon enough, anyway. They could not trust anyone else, anyway.

“Arigato, Tetsu.“ Shin whispered, green eyes showing real gratitude.

Kuroko smiled — he smiled for real, altough it was tinted by sadness. He had a feeling, that whatever reveire he’d snapped Shin out of with his arrival, it had something to do with Teikō... such look on their faces always meant Teikō....

“You’ve nothing to thank me for, brother. We’ll look out for each other, no matter what.”

It was the seven of them for years now... and Kuroko had a feeling, it would always be the seven of them. Family didn’t disappear, the bonds didn’t break. And the seven of them were each others family.

_The family they chose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments! Comments are my life force and they keep the story going <3


	7. Kise & Momoi (Kaijō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @AyaMASO

> PROMPT: **# abandonment/rejection**

_Momoi Satsuki looked around and found that the gym was empty. All the boys were gone, which was odd — they’d always waited for her. Especially Aomine and Kuroko. They never let her walk alone._

_“Hello? Mina-san?“ she called, but the emptiness was silent._

_There was a soft chuckle after a moment and Momoi whirled around. A tall, lean student stood in front of her, whit grey spiky hair, Teikō’s uniform haphazard on his form and he was absently spinning a basketball on his finger._

_“Haizaki-kun?“ she asked._

_“They left, little girl.“ the grey-haired male stated, his dark eyes glinting with something she couldn’t name, “They said it was pointless to wait for someone as useless, as you.“ her eyes went wide, “After all, you couldn’t even spare Tetsuya the pain in the last match, could you? Your data were wrong and Tetsuya and Daiki suffered for it.”_

_She took a step back, the words like a slap to the face. “N-no I didn’t... I wanted to help...“_

_“It backfired.“ Haizaki stated, almost flippantly, as he took a step closer, “I heard Seijūrō say you are useless and that they might look for another manager. They **rejected** you.”_

_Her eyes filled with tears and they burled her vison. “N-No... they...”_

_“They said that.“ he said, flicking at his hair, “And they didn’t wait for you either, did they?“ her eyes skidded around the place searchingly, but just as the other said, they weren’t here. Only she and Haizaki were here._

_Haizaki smiled — there was something unsettling in his smile and it made her shiver,— and leaned close. Very close and with sudden speed. The movement made her freeze. “They’re not here, little girl... but it would be a shame, if you were alone tonight, heh? Without Daiki there. Perhaps you’d come with me and we could have some fun?“_

_Her blood ran cold at the words._

_She staggered away from Haizaki and then whirled on her heels and **ran**. Was she trully alone? Had they left her? Was she useless?_

_Useless... alone...._

“—cchi!“ a voice cut into her consciousness and she blinked, to clear away her tears, “Momicchi!”

Momoi shot up on the bench and found a certain blonde sitting next to her, his hand on her shoulder. She ducked her head to hide her tears. “Ki-chan.”

Kise hugged her close without a word and she snuggled close. “What happened Satsucchi? Where’s Aominecchi and Tōō?“

She sallowed hard, trying to forget the sinister dream she just had. Trying to forget the empty locker room... which looked like her team had never even been there...

“W-we h-had a fight.“ she murmured, “Th-they left. I...“ she sallowed hard, “They left, Ki-chan. I... messed up and they left. I’m useless.”

Kise sighed and hugged her close. She clung to his sweater and he kissed her hair. “You’re _not_ useless Satsucchi. You’re one of us. You’re the best of us, you know? Sometimes, I think you’re better, than what we deserve.”

Momoi huffed. “Don’t say that, Ki-chan. You’re the _best_.” she murmured. Kaijō threw her looks and murmured something about Tōō, but she ignored it. They didn’t know what she and Kise were talking about. They couldn’t — wouldn’t— understand.

“Are we, Satsucchi?“ he asked, “Are we? What do people call us behind our back? _Kaijū no Sedai_ — the Generation of Monsters.“ his tone dropped, “And is that _not_ what we are? Monsters?”

Momoi’s eyes went wide. “You’re **_not_** _monsters_! Neither of you!“

Kise smiled sadly. “I know differently. Akashicchi knows differently. Hell, even Kurokocchi addmitted.”

Momoi huffed, snuggling even closer. “Then so I am, Ryō-chan. Becuase only a monster can love another monster, no? The difference is, that I’m a _useless_ monster.”

Kise hummed. “You’re _not_ useless. You helped us find each other after Teikō.“ he said, “If not for your interference... how long it might have taken for us to find Akashicchi? Or Murasakibaracchi? Or Midorimacchi? You, Aominecchi and Kurokocchi were close to me. But the others? We didn’t even know, which schools had the others been dropped at. You helped us find each other, Satsucchi. And I know you kept sending around the new contacts we were given. Hell, if not for you and Akashicchi working your magic... we wouldn’t be able to communicate.”

Momoi’s eyes drifted shut, as she recalled the few months of pure despair, when she didn’t know _where_ the others were. When **_they_** had seperated them — forced them apart, without even a crumb of information. She didn’t know if the others had lived or died after “graduating“ Teikō...

It had taken a lot of information gathering and sleepless nights, until she figured out, where her family members were and another sleepless week, until she sent the new contacts around everyone and the seven of them shared contact again. And then it cost them another few months — the thing only recently finished with Akashi-kun’s help— to create a safe chat app, only for the seven of them. Something _they_ couldn’t trace.

“You’re many things, Satsucchi— but you’re certainly **_not_** _useless_. Tōō’s goddamn lucky to have a manager like you. And I kind of envy Tetsucchi and Daiccchi for getting to meet so often. The three of you, that is.”

She giggled a bit. “Maybe we could meet a _little_ bit more often, Ryō-chan? Carefully, of course, but...“

The blonde hummed. “Sure, Imōto. I’m sure we can do that. Now hurry ahead, you know where’s our bus is, no? I’ll text Aominecchi, that we found you and that you’re coming with us. I’m sure he’ll drop by to get you.“

She smiled and nodded. “Of course, Ryō-chan. I’ll just get my bag from the locker room.“ she stood up and bounced onto the corridor, where the lockers were.

* * *

Kaijō’s players stared in confusion, looking at the pink-haired Tōō student, before turning to their ace. “What was that about, Kise?“

The blonde’s brown eyes found the older and he sighed. “Momoicchi... has abandoment issues. She kind of fears not being good at things she’s _naturally amazing at_ and being left behind by everyone, as a result. She’s bad with some things, though... so I guess when Tōō left, probably because they had to keep a schedule and they didn’t know where she’d disappeared off to...“

“I see.“ Kasamatsu said.

Kise hummed, as he took out his phone to open their presonal little chat app. Momoi had jokingly named it ‘ _Miracle Messages‘_ and since Akashi had no better idea, it stuck. He quickly typed a message, privately to Aomine and then looked at his team.

“Can she come with us? I texted Aominecchi. He’ll come and pick her up, by the time we make it back. Wouldn’t want Momoicchi to travel alone, after all.”

Kaijō shared a few glances, before they agreed. In the meanwhile, his phone chimes twice — a message from Aomine and another from Kuroko— both of them relived, that Momoi was found and safe.

“Of course.“ Kasamatsu agreed and Kise flashed his sempai a grateful grin.

“Uh, Kise?“

He stood up and readjusted his bag. “Yes?”

His teammates shared a few looks. “Uh... what was that about Teikō? And the... not so nice comment, concerning the Generation?“

Kise’s eyes darkened. “That...“ he turned away, just as Momoi arrived. Kise put a hand on her shoulder and threw a look at the rest of Kaijō. The others followed silently towards their bus. “That is something you’re better off not knowing, Nakamura-sempai. Let it be enough, that we are wolves in sheep clothing— nay... something _worse_ , than wolves and you never want to see that.”

No one from Kaijō spoke.

Something worse, than wolves in sheep clothing... their ace had said. That was what he categorised the _Generation of Miracles_ — himself included.

**_But why?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments. You may also leave requests, in a similar manner as noted in Chapter 5. Thank you <3


	8. Kuroko & Aomine (Seirin/Tōō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Psychological abuse/trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanism/Self-harm, blood

> PROMPT: **# loneliness/lost match**

Kuroko’s eyes skidded across Tōō’s gym, but it was useless. He couldn’t see Aomine anywhere. He knew that Momoi was sick and so had opted to stay home and was most likely sleeping trough the day, as she should. But Aomine was _here_ — he had been rather wild on court today, but the others in his team had a bad day. Aomine was good — very much so— but he wasn’t Akashi. He couldn’t cover the whole court on his own, like the redhead. So Seirin had won the practice match.

But Kuroko felt no joy — winning had long lost its joy in Teikō. Back there, they’d won because winning was the only way to get trough. _Winning meant survival_. (If you lost, you got demoted to Second String and then Third and those of the Third String disappeared and didn’t come back on frightening basis...)

Now that the last partings were done, Seirin was ready to leave, but Kuroko still felt uneasy. He wouldn’t leave without seeing his Light. Kagami was his partner now yes, but Aomine... Aomine was his true light. His brother — they had a special bond. A bond Kagami and Seirin would never understad. A bond, that no one but the other Miragen could comprehend.

And something told him, that Aomine needed him. That his Light, his _brother_ needed his presence. **_Right now._**

“Sumimansen, Imayoshi-san.“ he spoke up, walking closer to the Tōō Captian. Some people jumped and murmured that he ‘was a freaking ghost‘, but he ignored them.

The glasses-wearing Captain looked at him. “Kuroko. How may I help?“

Kuroko glanced around. “I was wondering, if you or some other of the team would help me find Aomine-kun. I hadn’t seen him since the buzzer.”

Imayoshi waved at him. “Ah, don’t bother, Kuroko. Aomine always disappears like....”

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed, the blue of his irises almost visibly darkening. “Daiki is a lot of things, Imayoshi-san. Trust me, I know. I’ve been his partner for years. He may seem rude at first, but he respects those on court. He _does not_ disappear without giving parting words to an opponent. And he **_never_** before left without exchanging a word with one of us. He stopped to exchange word with Kise-kun, as well as Midorima-kun. Even handed some snacks to Murasakibara-kun the last time they met, altough that was outside court. I may play for Seirin today and he for Tōō, but _we are still partners_.“ he growled and everyone around him forze, looking at him fearfully, but he ignored it all. His gaze was set on Imayoshi. “And Aomine-kun is in trouble. Call it a hunch from someone, who’s known him _much longer_ , than you. Will you and the team help me find him or shall I _intrude_ in your school to find him myself?”

Tōō were staring at him with wide eyes, but after a moment, Imayoshi sighed. “Very well. I persume Seirin would not mind helping then?“ he asked in a sweet voice.

Kuroko threw a pointed look at his team and they all agreed. Soon, they were all paired up — a Tōō and a Seirin student and all of them went off towards different directions, looking for the wayward Power Forward.

Kuroko stuck with Imayoshi, as they walked around the gym. “You’re no longer teammates. So why do you care still?“ Imayoshi asked, out of the blue.

Kuroko’s face remained impassive, but he remembered....

_“You’re my brother Tetsu, no matter what.“Aomine said with a grin, raising his fist, “Together — the seven of us, that is— we’ll survive this hell. And even then, when we do, I want **you** to be **my brother**.”_

_The cold air crept under his Teikō uniform, yet Kuroko was feeling something warm. Something unfamiliar... a feeling he would forever cherish and remember. For his and Aomine’s bond was something, that was not determined by blood... but by something stronger. Kuroko had no name or term for it... but it wasn’t needed. He felt it and from the look in Aomine’s dark blue eyes, the other felt it too._

_“And I would forever be your brother, Aomine-kun. I don’t have a sibling... but if I had one, I think it would be someone, like you.” he said, as he bumped his fist with the tanned one._

_“Then time you learned to use my **name** , Tetsu.“ he said pointedly._

_Kuroko blinked, only needing a second to realise, what his partner was asking, in his own sublte way. the Phantom smiled. “Very well... Dai.”_

_The answering grin and the short hug they shared... it truly made Kuroko feel like he had a brother. With Aomine, he knew what it was like to have a brother, who laughed with him, cried with him, took care of him and dreamed the same things, as him._

“Simple, Imayoshi-san. You can leave teammates behind, when you wear different jersy. You can make new friends. But you _never_ _abandon_ **_family_**.” he stated, not even looking at the older. (And by not looking at Imayoshi, Kuroko would miss the wide-eyed disbelief on the older’s face.)

They continoued their search for the dark-blue haired teen in silence and Kuroko was about to give up in this part, when Imayoshi suddenly stopped, looking at a door. It read STAFF ONLY... but they shared a look. They knew Aomine well enough, to know that such signs would not deter him from entering.

“He has a knack for disappearing to where we would not think.“ Kuroko murmured, recalling Aomine’s old habits from Teikō. There were times, when he ditched a written test or a _treatment_... (Only to get something worse later.)

Imayoshi hummed in wordless acknowledgement and the older opened the door. The staff room wasn’t too big and it was mostly filled with cleaning equipment and some things meant to maintain the gym’s impeccable condition. There he was.

Aomine sat unched under the small window of the room, head bowed, his hands fisted tightly. Both newcomers walked in and Imayoshi was about to snap at the Power Forward, when he noticed. Kuroko’s own eyes went wide.

Aomine was clutching a thin, silvery blade in one hand, while his other arm sported bleeding gashes, the crimson liquid slowly drippping to the floor. And there were soft, barely audible sniffles coming from him.

Kuroko snapped out of his shock and immediately crouched in front of his friend, gently placing his hand over the thin blade. “Aomine-kun,” he called. There was no answer. Kuroko sallowed hard. “ _Dai_.” he reached out gently, tugging the bloody blade from his brother’s hand. “Nī-san.”

“I... I can’t do it Tetsu.“ he whispered, “I don’t want to... we... _lost_... **_they_**... I don’t...” he choked. _“Don’t **leave**. I don’t... can’t...”_

Kuroko Tetsuya was a quiet, polite person. But as the picture formed in his mind, understanding his brother’s train of thought, he cursed. He cursed loudly and colourfully enough to make Imayoshi blush behind him. Not that the Phantom could see. (Aomine didn’t even twitch at the colourful string of words.)

“It’s alright, Dai. They’re _not_ here.“ he whispered, leaning his forhead against the other’s, his hand pressing down on the nasty gashes. He shivered at the warm, sticky feeling of blood under his fingers. His _brother’s_ blood.

“They are _not_ here. They can’t see.“ he said firmly, “You’re **_safe_** _,_ Nī-san.“ he whispered reassuringly. Aomine’s breath shuddered and Kuroko gently wrapped his wrist around his brother’s uninjured arm, pulling him up. Aomine clutched him for dear life, almost painfully, but Kuroko didn’t say a word. “Now come on, let’s deal with those cuts, before you start feeling light-headed from the blood loss.”

* * *

Ten minutes later both teams were lingering in Tōō’s gym, Kuroko fiddling with some medical supplies Sakurai had brought. Aomine sat on one of the benches, quiet and his eyes still haunted, seemingly mentally and spiritually broken by the loss.

No... it was something else. Something else had driven him to harm himself, the lost match had only been the trigger.

“What were you thinking Nī-san?“ the teams suddenly heard. Kuroko’s back was turned to them and he was now slowly wrapping Aomine’s injured arm with gauze.

“I... I just...“ Aomine’s words were broken, his confidence and cockiness that was usually present nowhere to be seen.

“What would I have told Nē-san, huh?“

“Satsuki’s a big girl.” was the breathless answer.

“You’re our _sibling_!” Kuroko snapped, voice as sharp as the blade Aomine had used minutes ago. “What would I have told Shin? Ryou or Atsu? _Kami damn it, Dai!_ Do you know what Seijūrō would have...“ he trailed off with a sigh, “Damn it, Daiki. I have no mental strenght to deal with Ryou and Satsuki crying themselves to sleep or dealing with Atsu’s clinginess and refusal to eat. Damn it... Shin would have locked himself in his room with your lucky items instead of his own... and you know how _that_ would have ended.”

There was a pause and Kuroko rubbed his face.

“And Sei would have gone on a _bloody rampage_.“ he grit out. “Rakuzan would not have survived that and I don’t feel like tugging at strings that had been my parents’, to bail him out of jail or a mental institute. Not to mention I hadn’t dealt with my own grief, just the others’!”

“Tetsu...”

“Next time you’re trying to kill yourself, think about _your family_ , damn it!” he growled, oozing dark aura, that caused everyone, who was watching and evesdropping to shiver.

Aomine whimpered and then leaned into the smaller male. “Sorry, Otōto.”

Kuroko sighed and hugged him, careful not to touch the injured arm. “It’s... just _think of us first_ , okay?“ he whispered, “I don’t want to lose any of you. No basketball is worth losig you.”

Aomine hummed. “Okay, Tetsu.”

Kuroko patted his shoulder and nudged him. “Now that’s dealt with, how about you get your things, ne? We can eat out and then we can watch a film or something.”

Aomine huffed. “Okay... but... I dunno, can’t we play?”

Kuroko’s sky blue eyes narrowed. “I just _bandaged your arm_ , Dai.” he hissed darkly, “There’s **_no way_** I’ll let you play during the weekend. Or next week. Try something before your arm properly heals and I’ll call Akashi-kun and tell him...”

“Okay, _okay!_ ” the Power Forward said, jumping up, “Okay. I get it. No training till I heal. Deal. Just...“ he shivered, “Please _don’t call_ Akashi. Please.”

“Now, there’s the reasonable side of you.“ the Phantom nodded, satisfied. “I’ll just put these away and go after you, alright? And we can visit Nē-san.”

Aomine looked at his bandaged arm. “Satsuki’s going to freak out, if she...”

“You’d deserve it.“ Kuroko said, “But we’ll tell her you were clumsy. That’s it. She doesn’t have to know... well, she doesn’t have to know _immediately_ , but in exchange you don’t even toch a basketball, until the scars are _properly_ healed.”

Aomine opened his mouth to protest and the two stared each other for a long moment, before the Tōō player sighed. “Deal, Tetsu.” Aomine stood up and dragged himself out of the gym. “I’ll get my bag.“ he murmured before disappearing into the corridor. 

Kuroko sighed and started packing up the medical supplies he’d scattered around them, while dealing with his brother’s injurues. For several minutes, there was only heavy silence in the gym. Said silence was broken only after Kuroko clasped the first aid kit closed.

“W-what was that about? Surely... losing... he couldn’t react _that_ badly to losing a _practice_ match.“

Kuroko sighed and turned towards the two teams. Everyone was visible shaken and taken aback by what happened, but naturally, Tōō were a bit worse off, considering that it was Aomine, whom this had happened to. _Aomine_ , whom they’d known as an arrogant slacker, who barely took things seriously. (Actually, only took a match seriously, when a fellow Miracle was on court.)

Kuroko hummed. “There’s more to it, you’re correct about that, Wakamatsu-san. But it is not something I will tell. If Daiki wishes, he will share it with you. If not... well, I advise you not to bug him about it. If you do, I will have no qualms to calling the rest of my teammates and we’ll gladly tamper you, so that _you_ will make up the gym’s new floor.“ he said darkly. “If you excuse me, I have a brother to take care of.“ he nodded to the teams, his blue eyes lingering on Aida and Kagami for a second. “See you next week.”

And then he walked off.

* * *

Tōō and Seirin watched quietly staring after the Phantom, trying to process all, that had been said. “Is it my imagination or do you think the Miracles are a bit... I don’t know, _protective_ of each other?” Izuki asked.

“You’re not the only one, who noticed.“ Imayoshi murmured thoughtfully, glasses glinting sharply in the light.

“Not to mention that _sibling_ talk...“ Kiyoshi added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments and share your thoughts :3  
> You may also leave prompts/requests based on the note at the end of Chapter 5


	9. Akashi & Kuroko (Rakuzan/Seirin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the WARNINGS include: Implied/referenced human experimentation, Implied/referenced torture, Implied/referenced psychological trauma

> PROMPT: **# Subject: 015/camping**

Kuroko Tetsuya had learned the hard way to keep his emotions under wraps.

It was the main point of his training in Teikō — first, it had been a simple trick Akashi had shown him with Misdirection, to better capitalise his naturally low presence. Then, _they_ had found out and as the six of them proved their worth, they became the main ones subjected to most of the experinets and the ruthless training. Of course, the others had learned to keep calm even in the worst of situations and learned enough psychological warfare to understand the strategics of what they were being taught.

The pressure Midorima’s threes created. The impenetrable defence Murasakibara was capable of pulling. Or how Kise could copy even the hardest of moves just by witnessing them performed once. Aomime’s speed and shots. Or how much of a terror Akashi’s overwhelming presence and his capability to see the future was for others.

And him. Of course, he was The Phantom Sixth. The Shadow, who made sure his teammates had the ball. He was the one, whom the opponents could not stop, because he was fast and invisible. And even in the short minutes, when his Misdirection was wearing off, the cool impassiveness of his features were simply unnerving for a normal person. And an unnerved opponent could not concentrate on the game, thus making continous mistakes, which he could exploit.

It wasn’t only their basketball skills, that made them feared on court, but their strategies. The combination of strategy, skill and psychological warfare was what had earned them the not-so-nice variant of their moniker. Those, who only heard of them, called them the _Generation of Miracles_ for their skills. Those, who had faced them and lost — those who had been _crushed,_ because Kuroko was not naive enough to believe it was anything less—, called them the _Generation of Monsters_.

In Kuroko’s oppinion, both monikers had a grain of truth — they were miracles for surviving the hell of Teikō and monsters... because of what had been done to them and what they had been forced to do.

Miraculous monsters. Monstrous miracles.

That was what they were.

“Aren’t you excited for the training camp?“ Kagami, who was sitting next to him on the bus, asked. The words were enough to bring Kuroko back to reality and remind him why he was even so excited, in the first place.

Kuroko took a small breath and did his best to lock up his emotions as tightly, as ever. In fact, he was very excited to see Akashi after so long and... if not for his training — and the survival instinct, that was always in the back of his mind,— he would have liked to whoop and bounce around, like Kise often did. He couldn’t wait to see his redhead brother.

“I am very excited.“ he answered in his usual monotone, looking at his partner, hoping that Kagami would see trough his mask, just a little as Momoi, Aomine and the others often did, “It had been a long while, since I’ve seen Akashi-kun and I look forward to meeting him again.”

Kagami studied him for a moment and then sweatdropped. (Obviously, he could not see trough his mask. Kuroko couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing.) “Ah, excited for sure...“ and then, he huffed, “and I still don’t understand _how_ can you be _happy_ about seeing that **_mad_**...”

Kuroko looked at his partner, eyes narrowing just a little. “Please _do not_ use such words to describe Akashi-kun. You must remember, Kagami-kun that he is my Captain and long-time friend.“

“ _Was_ your Captain.“ the redhead corrected, almost tensely, forcefully, “You’re a Seirin player now, so he’s _not_ your Captain anymore. He leads Rakuzan.“ Kagami huffed.

Kuroko’s gaze didn’t waver and Kagami seemed to shrink just a little under his scrunity. “Once of the Generation is _always_ of the Generation, Kagami-kun. And while people often forget about me, **_I am_** the Phantom Sixth of the _Kiseki no Sedai_... and I am proud to be their sixth man, because they are wonderful players and poweful people. Which means, Akashi-kun _is_ very much my Captain.” (The Kiseki were strong, powerful in a way no one would ever understand. The seven— because Momoi Satsuki **_was_** one of the _Kiseki_ , in her own way— of them were _survivors_. They’d survived things, that would have broken lesser people thrice over.)

Kagami frowned and something flashed in his dark red eyes before he looked away. “Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat, Kuroko.”

For the rest of the journey, they sat in tense silence... and Kuroko couldn’t help, but wonder briefly, _why_ his words brothered Kagami so much. So many things had happened, since they’d met... Surely, _surely_ , Seirin had figured it out by now, that the bond the Kiseki shared was _not_ something, that could be swept under the rug only because they played for different schools...

* * *

When they reached the camping site, they all took residence in the wooden houses, sharing living space in two person rooms. It would be a week long stay, during wich Aida-sempai and Akashi-kun would oversee their training.

Kuroko briefly wondered, if the teams would survive. He was long used to Akashi-kun’s training methods — besides, the redhead always personalised the training menu for him, taking into consideration his vastly different set of skills. The point was, that as a former Teikō member, he was long used to how things were under the iron-fisted (yet still considerate) leadership of one Akashi Seijūrō. Perhaps even Rakuzan were used to it by now, to a degree. But honestly? He was kind of afraid for Seirin.

By the end of the week, they might just drop dead...

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko shifted at the call, having sensed the approach of the redhead. He saw the dreadful shivers, that ran trough his Seirin teammates. Even Hyūga and Kiyoshi looked totally unnerved. The situation was, in all honesty, very hilarious, considering that there was nothing treathening in the redhead’s stance at the moment.

He flashed the briefest of smiles at the redhead. “Captain.”

The members of the Rakuzan team raised an eyebrow at him. Kuroko ignored them — old habits ingrained into one’s very existance would not fade overnight — or over a summer break, only because they now attended different schools. Besides, he very much respected Akashi and he knew that respect was reciprocated.

“May we have a word tonight? Considering the data Satsuki had sent, I have your training planned out for the week. The combo-play I will leave to Aida-san, as she is more aware of Taiga’s abilities. And while I’ll be busy doing my own training _and_ making sure the others don’t slack off, I would want to make sure you have it clear.”

He hummed. “Of course, maybe after dinner?”

“Perfect.”

Smiling slightly, Kuroko darted inside, very aware of the teams’ quizical eyes on him and Akashi.

* * *

Akashi gave him his lightened Teikō menu to ensure sufficient progress. While Kuroko wasn’t fond of the memories the routine brought back, he knew Akashi wanted the best for him, even today. Surely, giving this list to him was as hard for Akashi, as it was for himself. Kuroko didn’t complain. Akashi would, in a sense be forever his Captain. Akashi was his friend — nay, his _brother_. Just like the rest of the Kiseki. They took care of each other, even if it sometimes meant causing pain, for the betterment of the other.

Kuroko leaned against the tree, trying to regain his breath, while Seirin and Rakuzan were all spawled on the grass or leaning against other trees, literally looking like living dead, too tired to even complain and call Akashi-kun the Devil incarnate, as they called him in the mornings, when they still had energy.

“W-what t-the he-hell is t-this tra-training?“ Izuki choked, still not quiet capable of breathing normally. “I-Is Ak-Akashi t-trying to kill u-us?”

“Nonsense.“ the redhead spoke up calmly. Kuroko noted with some amusement, that even despite his exhaustion, Akashi looked as diginified and regal, as ever. A true emperor. And... while he could see the exhaustion on his former Captain, no one else could. Not even Rakuzan. “You’re speaking nonesense. Killing you would be foolish. Tetsuya _does_ play for Seirin after all and I wish the best for my teammates. Which means, I have no intention of killing anyone from Seirin, as it would be a future setback for Tetsuya.”

“W-wait a second. W-why w-was h-his load lighter t-than o-ours?“ Hayama Kotarō asked, pointing at him. Kuroko didn’t even twitch at being pointed at like that. He was too tired to care — Akashi _was_ considerate of his different abilities, but that _didn’t_ make training any less exhausting.

Akashi glared at he blonde. “I advise you to watch your mouth, Kotarō or you may start the round _again_.“ he warned, snapping his scissors treatheningly. Kuroko didn’t even wonder anymore, where the redhead kept it, whlist he was dressed in such loose, training clothes. (Seirin had given up questioning it too, a few days ago.) “Tetsuya’s abilities and limits are vastly different from yours or anyone else present. Even different from Chihiro’s. Therefore, I personalised his menu for the week. But, just to make a comparison, taking all his abilites and limits into consideration... the amount he did now, equals _double_ the rounds we just did.”

Everyone choked. _“W-what?!”_ they shriked in disbelief.

Kuroko huffed, slightly amused, as the redhead’s mismatched gaze swept the still-dying teams. “You heard me.“ he said chillingly, before glancing at him, the chilliness of his aura dulled, just a little, as their eyes met. “Are you alright, Tetsuya?“

Kuroko hummed, eyes sliding shut. “Nausea, dizziness and slight cramping in my muscles Akashi-kun... but nothing worse, than usual.”

Akashi eyed him for a moment. “Half of this for tomorrow. Exhausting yourself in such a manner is counter-productive. Besides, I believe Aida-san still has plans for tomorrow. For you and Taiga, that is — to improve your play.”

“Noted.“ he murmured, slowly sliding down to sit by the base of the tree, as Akashi gave him a brief, worried glance. Kuroko gave him a fond look in return — beneath the iron-fisted dictator he could be, Akashi was _still_ a mother hen.

* * *

Saturday was cut short. They only trained till noon and then Akashi told them to relax by the big lake, that was nearby. Since the weather was good and the water was plesant as well, everyone had gladly jumped into the water. Members of Rakuzan and Seirin mixed without problem, laughing and jabbing at one another good-naturedly. Nothing brought people together better, than shared hardships and... well, grudges.

And Kuroko had a feeling, that both teams had a slight, shared grudge against Akashi and Aida for the hellish training.

They still had leftovers from what they’d cooked above the open fire yesterday, so meals weren’t a problem. Therefore, everyone had happily jumped into the lake and were now having fun.

Everyone but him. He had feigned tiredness to fend off the questions, but he knew the others were curious, as to _why_ he was refusing. “You know... I understand why you don’t want to take your shirt off.“ Akashi spoke suddenly, walking towards him, “I take you had no one these days to help you with hiding it?“

Kuroko shook his head. “Nope. You know I usually meet with Dai or Tsuki. They help in the morning before we split up to go to school. But not these days. It would be different, if _we_ shared a room...“

“But you’re with Taiga, as expected.“ his (former) Captain said.

Kuroko nodded. “Besides, the water would wash it down after some time anyway and...“

Akashi sighed and gave him a sympathic look, patting his shoulder in a brotherly manner. “I understand, brother. You’re the unluckiest, in that sense. We can hide them with clothes. You can’t. Especially not during times like this.”

Kuroko hummed. “It’s quite alright, Sei. I’m used to it.“

The redhead hummed, but gently nudged him towards the water anyway. “That doesn’t mean you’ll have to stay _entirely_ dry. You can still put in your feet. The water’s nice. Come on.”

After only a moment of hesitation, he trudged after Akashi and sat on the pier.

Akashi jumped in, deliberately splashing him with some water, a smirk tugging at his lips as he resurfaced. Kuroko couldn’t help the small laugh, that escaped him at that. Count on Akashi Seijūrō to make sure he had the most fun, while still staying relatively dry. “Now look at me! All wet, that was uncalled for.”

The redhead tilted his head to the side, eyes glinting, as he slowly swam further away. “Nonsense, brother. Even you get to have some fun, from time to time.”

Kuroko knew that their teams were staring — he _had_ just laughed after all, quiet loudly too and Akashi _had_ just called him brother. But he didn’t care. He was just glad he was around the redhead again. “Well, we do meet rarely these days. Wish we had more chance.”

Cheterocromic eyes found him fast even from the growing distance. “That’s quiet arangeable, as long as we’re cautious. If only Ryouta and I didn’t have such tight schedules.”

Kuroko hummed. “Then work your magic, as you always do. Maybe during the break you’ll have?”

Akashi seemed toughtful for a moment. “Not a bad idea. And again, I wonder why hadn’t _you_ been the Vice-captain back then, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko snorted. “ _Phantom Player_ , remember? The Vice-captain attracts attention. Besides, Shin is much better at organising things, than I am.”

Akashi hummed, half-amused, half-agreeing, before he dived underwater again. Kuroko rolled his eyes and laid back on the hard wood to relax. It bothered his back a bit, but it wasn’t unbearable. This was almost like their summer break after Kise joined... when they could pretend, that Teikō wasn’t what it trully had been...

* * *

Akashi was floating on the water, eyes closed — relaxing. This training during the week was nothing compared to what they’d survived in Teikō... but he was worn anyway and contrary to popular belief, he _wasn’t_ a slave-driver nor did he wish to kill his teammates (or Seirin). It was just hard to break the habit... to break the thing, that had been ingrained into his very self.

That mentality, that training, that pain...

Rambicious laughter and a loud splash of water broke his train of thought. He flipped on the water, sinking in again and swimming toward the general direction, when he noticed. Members of Seirin and Rakuzan both were crowded around the pier, which was empty.

Tetsuya was in the water, looking at the others surrounding him, as if they would murder him at any morement. Some tugged at Tetsuya’s wet shirt, the white fabric almost see-trough from all the liquid...

... and he _moved_.

Swimming as fast, as he could, he hurried towards the group, trying to save his brother from the questions, that would follow, if the others noticed...

But he wasn’t fast enough. Their teammates tugged the wet shirt from Tetsuya’s small form, still laughing and japing, until the merry sounds abruptly dissipated, as everyone noticed the marks on Tetsuya’s back — his pale skin marked by clean, pinkish marks. _Cuts,_ big enough to cover half his back.

The sight of the mark still made his blood freeze, despite having seen it countless times since Tetsuya had recieved it, as punshiment for insubordination. (That had been meant as a lesson for them all, Akashi recalled and they had learnt the lesson. However, it still made him feel guilty, that their fragilest member had paid the greatest price for their joint acts of rebelion.)

**_# 015_ **

The mark — the number—, that had identified Tetsuya. As back there, they hadn’t even trully had names — _they_ hardly considered them anything more, than animals...

_Akashi watched, his blood running cold, as the man forced Tetsuya flat on his stomach and the sharp blade of the scalpel cut into the Phantom’s back. Crimson bubbled forth from under the pale skin and their friend cried out in pain. The man’s moves were fast and precise... and as they lunged forwards to save him, the others, who surrounded them, forced them on their knees or grabbed their arms from behind..._

_“ **That** is the price for your insubordination, Subject 004.“ a sinister voice hissed into his ear. Akashi struggled, to no avail, “All of you rebelled, but you are the Captain. They’ll follow you, that much is clear. But one toe out of line, and 015 will suffer even more...”_

Akashi was snapped from his memories, as he dived underwater, to avoid their teammates. He penetrated the circle of gaping basketball players swiftly — making someone shriek in surprise—, before resurfacing.

 _“Get away!”_ he snarled at the teams. He snatched the wet, floating shirt up and positioned himself to cover the teal-haired male the most possible. Tetsuya hurriedly tugged the wet shirt over his head and Akashi grabbed him, helping him out of the water, subsequently climbing out himself.

Tetsuya was shaking from shock and Akashi wrapped him in a hug, guiding the other away, while throwing the others dark looks. He grabbed his towel from the ground and wrapped the Shadow in it, who burried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Sei... I...”

“Shush, Tetsuya.“ he soothed rubbing calming circles on the other’s back, inwardly flinching at the feeling of the scar. Akashi heard the others climbing out of the water, approaching them. His body tensed and a part of him roared bloody murderer on the entire batch. “Tetsuya, go to my room.“ he ordered, as he glared at the others.

“Sei...”

 _“Now.”_ he insisted, throwing the Phantom a look, “You’ll stay there tonight and Reo will share with Taiga. Go. I’ll be right there with you.”

Tetsuya nodded and wrapped the towel tightly around himself and all but ran inside. When he was gone, Akashi turned to the group and some wisely drew farther away, the questions dying in their troaths. But not everyone was wise enough...

“What is...”

Akashi growled. “Do not even ask that question Kagami Taiga.“ he warned.

“But he’s our teammate and...!” Koganei insisted, only to cower, as the deadly mismatched gaze found him.

 ** _“Silence.”_** Akashi ordered. The team took a step back at feeling the dark, downright murderous aura radiating from the Miracle. “You will _never_ ask that question or I will kill you the slowest, most painful way possible. Am I understood?“

Shocked silence descended around them. One would even hear a pin drop from a mile away.

 _“Am I understood?“_ Akashi repeated, his voice lower and colder, than before. The teams could only nod, their voices taken by fear. “Remember that. Reo, you will move in with Taiga.“ he ordered coldly, “Tetsuya’s sleeping in my room tonight.”

Mibuchi and Kagami could only nod numbly in agreement, as they watched Akashi stride away, following Kuroko.

There were thousand and one questions running trough everyone’s minds, but no one was foolish enough to voice them. (They loved living and breathing, _thank you very much_.)

The trip from the camp to Tokyo was equally silent on the bus and no one even made a noise, when Akashi tugged his teal-haired ex-teammate to sit next to him. No one commented either, when Kuroko fell asleep, curled into the redhead’s side, as if the other was the most comfortable pillow of the Earth — probably Kuroko was the only one, or _the_ _Miracles_ that is, who could get away with using the bloodthirsty redhead, as a _pillow_ — or when Akashi draped his Rakuzan sweater over the other.

It was a Miracle thing, they reasoned.

There were a thousand and one questions, of course, but by now, the teams had gotten used to it — the Miracles were an odd bunch full of secrets and they guarded each others backs, like hyenas out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, please leave comments and share your thoughts. Comments are the caffeine of my soul :3


	10. Kiseki no Sedai (+ everyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shoutout to @lilao  
> "lilao" you asked for a shot where everyone is together and the Kiseki recognise a person from Teiko... well, while it is done, I did stuggle a lot with this one... and I´m not even sure it´s okay. But... ah, well, nothing better came to mind even after rewriting certain parts several times...

> PROMPT: **#** **“The monster shattered the day/ In a place where innocents play/ (...)/ I was disgusted when the madman’s image appeared at the top of the screen”** (SONG: “Legion of Monsters”- Disturbed)

Kise bounced around happily, as their team moved trough the crowd — their coach and school had allowed them to join this street basketball tourament, the biggest street gathering in entire Japan and as such the _Kiseki no Sedai_ — or rather **_Akashi_** , because their redhead (ex)captain had more sway in Rakuzan, than a normal person, Student Council President or not, should have,— decided to meet up.

“Could you _tone your cheerfulness down_ a bit, Kise?“

Kise pouted. “Ne~ So mean, Kasamatsu-senpai. I just wanna see my team.”

“You’re playing with us now, _for Kaijō_.“ Moriyama deadpanned.

Kise shrugged. “Yeah, but only because we were forced to split up. They’re stil my team and I still played more games with the five of them, than with you. Not to say I don’t like it _here_ , but they’re still my team.”

Kaijō shared a few looks. “Fo(r)ced to split up?“

Kise wiped his head around to look at Kobori, who’s spoken. Inwardly, the blonde cursed for his big mouth — outwardly, he just flashed the other a bright, stage smile. “Ah, you know... kind of forced, because we all chose different schools. And Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi had moved away from here after we graduated Teikō... so even if the four of us would have managed to get into the same school... it wouldn’t have been the same without them.“ he shrugged, feigning nonchallance.

 _‘Shit... that had been close.‘_ the model cursed.

As they continoued their treck, Kise spied a mop of wild red hair amidst a bunch wearing white. His grin widened and he _bounced_ , happy to see his Captain.

_“AKASHICCHI!”_

Rakuzan and Kaijō could do nothing but watch in shock, as he tackled the shorter male.

* * *

 _“AKASHICCHI!”_ the call almost echoed around them despite the crowd and the noise and Akashi sensed several eyes turning towards them.

Akashi Seijūrō’s mismatched gaze snapped towards the voice just in time to see his blonde brother bounce at him. He had to take a step back to maintain his balance and stop both of them from topping over. Damn Ryōta’s ADHD.

Having the disorder wasn’t exactly the blonde’s fault... all of them had walked away with different sort of problems. He wasn’t an idiot— he very much aware of his DID. It was just hard for him to keep one personality on the surface and act accordingly. He was also aware of his not so nice tendencies involving various forms of violence.

The thing was, that his current medical disorder wasn’t exactly Ryouta’s fault. But it didn’t mean, that it was pleasant thing to deal with, especially in public. He peeled the blonde from his clothing and gently, but firmly held his wrist.

“It’s a pleasure to see you as well, Ryōta.“ he spoke calmly, “Please take a deep breath and don’t bounce around like an excited puppy.“ the blonde opened his mouth to speak, but Akashi beat him to it. They’d all learned to handle the blonde. “ _Take a deep breath_. Remember, I’m not deaf, so you can lower your voice, too. And we’re in public. Childish, overexcited behaviour is a damage to your image. And mine as well, for that matter.”

The blonde froze and still holding onto his wrist, did a few breathing exercises. (Meanwhile, their teams walked closer, creating a sort-of defensive bubble around them.) They weren’t exactly effective when they were surrounded by so many people, but having the blonde focus on one thing also helped. Hence why this problem of his never trully affected his basketball, as long as he took his medicine regularly.

“Have you take your medicine?“ he asked, knowing that the blonde had a nasty habit of forgetting it, since he — just like the rest of them— hated every little pill and needle.

The way the part-time model bit his lip was enough of an answer to Akashi. _“Ryōta.“_ he growled softly.

“Eeeh~ Suu... Forgot.“ he murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

Akashi twitched. “How do you want to play without taking your medicine, Ryōta? We _both_ know your condition affects your abilities, as much as you hate to addmit.”

Ryōta ducked his head. “Kinda forgot in my hurry in the morning. Gomen.”

Akashi sighed, glancing at their teams. “Come on, let’s find a bit less crowded spot. I have it, so if you sit out the first game Kaijō plays today, I believe you can join the second one without hindrance.“

The blonde beamed at him. “You always save the day, Akashicchi~!“ he said excitedly, trying to tackle him again. Akashi elegantly side-stepped and gave he blonde a sharp look.

“ _Public_ , Ryōta. The presence of our teams only helps so much.“ he scolded lightly.

The blonde bit his lower lip and Akashi huffed a bit. “Close your eyes and do your usual breathing exercise. I’m right here and your Captain’s on the other side. I believe you trust the two of us to lead you?“

Ryōta blinked, threw a glance at Kaijō and then shrugged. “What sort of question is that, Akashicchi? _‘course_ I trust you!”

He threw a meaningful look at the blonde, who took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. Mindful of the fact that the Small Forward now had his eyes closed, the others fell back a step, while himself and Yukio continoued guiding the blonde.

A few minutes later they escaped most of the commotion and Ryōta sat down on the ground, dragging the Kaijō Captain with him. Akashi opened his bag and started digging for the medicine they needed.

“I thought Tetsuya, Daiki and Satsuki usually took turns to remind you to take it.“ he said, as he finally pulled out the small square box. “Or should **_I_** join the group as well and send you a message in the morning?” he asked sharply, as he offered the box.

“Iie, Akashichhi. I don’t think that’s needed. Kinda woke up late this morning, so I ate on the way... and forgot.“ the blonde addmitted sheepishly, as he popped a pill into his mouth and washed it down with a few glups of water. When he was done, he fixed the box and offered it back.

Akashi took it and slid it back into his bag.

“Not to be too nosy, Kise... but why do you need medicne?“ Hayakawa Mitsuhiro asked, “If you’re sick, you shouldn’t be playing.“

“Eh, it’s nothing of that sort, senpai.“ the blonde stood up his mood now a bit more toned down, “Akashicchi just said I shouldn’t be on court because it affects long-term play, ’cause it’s hard to focus. But the thing should have effect by the second game we play, as Akashicchi mentioned, so I’ll be okay.”

“Still...“ Yukio insisted with a sharp look, “I’d feel better, if I knew what’s the problem, Kise.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t told them yet, Ryōta?“

The blonde gave him a childish pout. “It’s not like your team knew right away you had DID problems! And I’m sure they wouldn’t be going around either, if Midorimacchi hadn’t stopped them the last time you had a match against Shūtoku.”

The redhead’s eyes narrowed and some of Kaijō wisely took a step back, sensing the dangerous situation. “That is a bit of a different matter, Ryōta. I do not need medicine, the way _you_ do. And I don’t simply _forget_ dealing with my long-lasting problems in the morning.”

“So _mean_ , suu~”

Akashi sighed and glanced at Kaijō. “Ryōta has ADHD. He’s been having it for a while, so we’ve all learned to deal with it at Teikō and learned to except the worst of it, hence why we all keep some of his medicine with us. He has a tendency to forget taking it.”

Kaijō’s Captain huffed. “ADHD, you say? That explains a lot. Well, thank you for the heads up, Akashi.“ he glared at Ryōta, “It seems you’re more reliable, than my own teammate. Anything else we should know, if he happens to forget taking his medicine again?“

“Calm and meditation do the trick.“ the redhead offered. “Also, Satsuki, Daiki and Tetsuya all have the medicine with them, so if one of them are close by, call them. It sometimes gets so bad, that he needs the pills no matter what. And it kind of affects his performance on court after a while, too. So don’t let him play, then.”

“Akashicc—”

The redhead glared. “Quiet now, Ryōta. You know I’m right.”

The blonde pouted and rolled his eyes. “Ah, cause you’re _always_ right.“ he mocked under his breath.

“Careful with your choice of words, Ryōta.“ he warned omniously, “I’ll have no problem calling your coach to tripple your menu.”

Those words effectively quieted further protests from the blonde and the two teams moved away, to find the others.

* * *

“Shi-chin?“

Midorima Shintarō glaned up as he heard that nickname — only one person called him _that_. He couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips, as he saw the tall Center. Yōsen had come after all. No doubt the work of Akashi’s inceridble negotiation and persuasion skills.

“A pleasure to see you, Atsu.“

He knew that some of their teammates threw them odd looks — because during more formal events, they tried being the least possibly personal and so, they’d not really used each other’s old nicknames. The taller male offered him some pocky. “Want some?“

Midorima blinked. Whenever the purple-haired one offered his snacks so easily, it meant he was in a good mood. Smiling just a little, he took two of the matcha flavoured sticks. “Arigato. Have you seen anyone?“

“Ahh...“ Murasakibara shook his head, nibbling at the sweets. Midorima took a bite of his own and noted how long ago had it been, that he ate some. It wasn’t bad. “I thought we’d meet Dai-chin or Tet-chin by now, since they are the closest. Maybe even Ta-chin. Sei-chin may not be here yet.”

Midorima hummed. “True, but Akashi hates being late... so they might be the first ones here, we just haven’t seen them yet. Might as well go looking for them.”

“Sure, Shi-chin...”

“Uh, Shin-chan?“ Takao murmured softly, tugging at his hand, like a shy child. Midorima almost rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Takao?“

“Who was he...“ he threw a glance at Murasakibara, “talking about?”

“The other Kiseki, naturally.” he stated simpy.

Takao blinked at him. “Totally didn’t sound like it. Who... the hell is _Tet-chin_?“

Midorima sighed and this time he didn’t hold back the eyeroll. “He meant Tetsu. I mean, Kuroko.“ he corrected. “You know, from Tetsuya.”

Takao continoued blinking at him. “Did you just call Kuroko-chan... _Tetsu_?“

Midorima glared. “I did and it’s hardly your business what I call my teammate, if he allowed me to. And if you want to stay _alive_ , Takao, **_do not_** _call him Kuroko-chan_. Not in front of **_us_** or if Da... I mean, Aomine and Akashi feel the overwhelming need to kill you, I will have no choice, but to hand you over to them.”

His partner paled several shades, eyes going wide. “G-gomen.”

* * *

“Hey, Tetsu!”

Seirin perked up at the sudden, sharp and familiar call. They could count on one hand, how many people called their Phantom by his given name or a variation of it. The usually blank faced player — much to the shock of Seirin and Tōō— literally flew towards the grinning Aomine.

“Dai! Tsuki!”

And not a moment later, the three former Teikō students were in each others arms, clinging to one another, as if their lives depended on it. Of course, it only lasted for a moment, but the scene was one, that would forever be burned into the minds of the two teams.

Aomine’s dark blue eyes swept the place, like a predator looking for prey — no... that look was different. A look no one really could identify. Then his dark eyes settled on his (former) partner. “Any clues were Sei, Ryō or the others may be?“

Kuroko hummed. “Shin just texted me, that they’d arrived, so they should be around here somewhere. And I guess Kaijō should also be here by now. No clues about Atsu or Sei, though...“ he gave a tiny shrug.

Two teams started at their Miragen members, completely lost. Sei? Shin? Atsu? What were they talking about?

“Well,“ a certain pink-haired manager chirped, “We should go looking for them. Tetsu, maybe you could text them?“

Nodding, the Phantom fished out his phone from his pocket and the teams started walking. Aomine and Kuroko’s shoulder touching, the two of them relaxed at the familiarity. Kagami was so confused, that he couldn’t even feel offended at the fact, that the Tōō Ace was so close to his partner.

* * *

In the end, it didn’t take long for the six teams to find each other, coutesy of chiming phones. Now all of them were sitting on the grass a bit farther away from the commotion, chatting and eating among themselves. But that of course, was just a filmsy excuse for all the teams to stare at the former Teikō students.

Said seven people sat in the tightest, most impenetrable circle, passing food and drink among themselves. They didn’t speak much, which was odd, but there was a light, happy atmosphere around them. If not for their naturally overwhelming presences mixing together, shrouding the very group, the teams would have easily forgotten, that those six were among the best — if not the _best_ — basketball players Japan had.

And then, the innocent, light-hearted air evapoured out of the blue, faster than one could say ‘basketball‘.

A man’s face appeared on the massive screen, that was behind the stage and as the teams looked at the stage, indeed, there was a man standing there. No doubt, his face was on the screen so even those, who were farther from the stage, would be able to see him.

“W-what is he doing here?“ they heard the frightened call of a certain blonde.

“D-did he catch wind of...” Midorima choked, his words trailing off, his fists balled into tight fists.

SNIP, _SNIP_ , **_SNIP_**...

The omnious snipping of well-known red sciccors caused the teams to tense. Then, the many eyes landed on the seven Teikō students. Confident, calm, skilled players... who looked liked cornered animals, at the very moment. Akashi’s eyes screamed bloody murder, but soul-deep terror also lay behind the bloodlust, which was a shock to everyone.

All proud — and passive— faces of the Kiseki were now ladden with _terror_ , their bodies as tense, as a bowstring. Not even Kuroko could keep a passive face.

“Move.” the Phantom murmured, his voice haunted. “We’ve to leave, before he finds us here.”

“T-Testu you...“ Aomine choked.

“Tetsuya is correct.“ Akashi murmured, his breath hitching. “ _Move_. We’ve to leave.”

The Kiseki stood as one, but all the teams could tell, that they were moments away from falling down and crying.

“We can’t... they ... find...“ Kise said, unable to form a proper sentence.

Akashi took a shuddering breath, trying to compose himself altough it was painfully clear, that it wasn’t working as well, as the redhead would have liked.

“My place.“ Kuroko whispered. “Obā-san isn’t home. And even if she gets home... she’ll agree to you six staying for a bit. She always says I turned antisocial after leaving Middle School.”

The Generation snorted derisively. “Who _wouldn’t_ turn antisocial after _that_?“ Midorima growled.

“It’s decided then.“ Akashi said, “But make sure to split up and get there on seperate routes. We don’t need _him_ or his dogs on us.”

Happiness sapped from their souls, the Kiseki all but fled the place behind and the teams could do nothing but follow and cover for them, as one by one, they came apart.

* * *

After about an hour, everyone was gathered in Kuroko’s house and the place was literally stuffed to the brim with so many people.

The couch had been claimed by the shaken Kiseki — Momoi included,— and the seven of them were a mess of shaking, strangled limbs. Kuroko was clinging to Aomine and Akashi, while Momoi clung to Kise, who in turn was clinging to Akashi and Midorima. Midorima was clinging to Murasakibara and Akashi. Murasakibara was clinging to Akashi and Aomine. It was a total mess. One couldn’t tell where one player started and where another ended. (Not to mention, that the couch was theorically too small to fit all seven of them, yet they still fit on it somehow.)

One could even smell the fear — no, that was pure terror— that was radiating off of the mess of tangled limbs. The teams could only watch in utter confusion. What the hell had reduced their usually confident, cocky, bloodthirty and calm players into this quivering mess?

“They’re not going to find us, will they?“ Kise murmured, breaking the heavy silence.

“No. They shouldn’t be able to. We hadn’t played, so they shouldn’t know we were there.“ Akashi answered, but there was no strenght in his words. As if he himself was doubting what he was saying, yet he was still trying to reassure the blonde.

“H-how had they found us?“ Murasakibara whispered, looking and sounding very much like a five-year-old child.

“Maybe it was just consience, that _he_ was there.“ Midorima tried to reason, clumsily readjusting his askew glasses.

The Kiseki grunted and it was painfully obvious, that no one believed those words about consience. After another heavy moment of silence, Kuroko sighed and shifted away a little. “I’ll get some tea. We all need it.”

 **“NO!”** six voiced chorused as one, as Akashi, Aomine and even Muraskibara reached out to yank him back onto the couch, their eyes flashing with fear and protectiveness at the same time.

“You’re not going anywhere, Tetsu.“ Aomine said.

“Tet-chin should stay where he is. You’re so fragile and hard to notice... you should stay where we can be sure you’re safe.“ Murasakibara murmured.

“You’re not getting out of my sight, Tetsuya. Not now.“ Akashi growled, the three of their sentences spoken at the same time, so it was almost impossible to tell what they were actually saying. But one thing had been made clear.

The group refused to let go of the Phantom.

“But we need tea.“ was the weak protest, altough on a second glance, Kuroko himself seemed rather reluctant to leave the couch.

“We would.“ Momoi murmured. “But we need you — each other— safe _more_.”

In the end, it was the teams, who caved in first. Namely, the Uncrowned Kings — all four of them— as they could not bare to watch the fumbling mess the Kiseki had been reduced to, out of the blue. “We’ll get those teas ready.“ Hayama offered, for once, no trace of mirth on his features.

“Where will we find....?“ Kiyoshi asked, glancing at the Phantom.

Kuroko burrowed himself closer to Aomine and Akashi. “Cups on the second shelf of the middle cupboard. The tea is in a small box on the windowsill and the kettle is on the microwave.“ he said.

They nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen. Silence settled on the room once more, as the teams watched unsure, as the seven clung to one another, as if their lives depended on it.

Several minutes later, the Uncrowned Kings appeared again, seven steaming cups in their hands and they distributed it to the batch seated on the couch. “Can we really stay over, Tetsu?“ Midorima asked, clutching his teacup tightly. “Won’t it be a problem?”

“Iie, Shin.“ the Shadow answered. “Actually, I think, I would sleep better tonight, knowing everyone’s here.”

“Not to be nosy or anything...“ Kagami cut in, after what seemed to be forever for the five other teams, reminding the shaken Kiseki, that the house was still full of people. “But... was it because of the guy down there? Was it him, who freaked you out?“

Seven pairs of eyes jumped around, their owners holding a silent conversation no one was privy to, no matter how well some of them knew their respective Miracle players. “Yes, it was because of _him_.“ Momoi hissed, anger and fear mixing in her tone.

“We don’t have fond memories of the bastard.“ Aomine grunted, his eyes burnind with murder, but the fear hadn’t quite faded either.

Then, they all took a sip of their cups, the seven of them moving in such sync, that it almost looked like they were being dragged on strings. The scene caused everyone to shiver for some reason. The level they were synced at even after such a fright, was most unnerving... and it might have just painted them a little less... human.

“Who was he?“ asked Wakamatsu tentatively.

Seven people glared at him and the blonde seemed to wither under the deathly glares... yet after a moment, Akashi answered anyway. “Amari Kenta. A higher-up from Teikō. I could never quiet figure out, where he stood exactly... We mostly interacted with our _teachers_ and the First String’s _coach_.“

There was a moment of silence again. No one had missed the sharp, derisive tone the Rakuzan captain used, when he said ‘teachers‘ and ‘coach.‘

“But he had a hand in nearly everything in the school.“ Midorima murmured. “Somehow related to the principal, if I remember correctly.”

“Everything?“ Kazunari Takao asked with a raised eyebrow, “What do you mean, Shin-chan?“

“Teikō wanted the perfect players.“ Murasakibara murmured, but the rumble of his voice was enough to gain every single person’s attention. “The perfect Basketball team.”

“We proved to be just that.“ Kuroko murmured, “We proved to be more, than what they had planned for, at first and by the end, they realised we weren’t what they thought us to be.“

“By the end, we were a bunch of failures for them.“ Aomine continoued. “So... they persuaded our families to seperate us. Hence why we ended up in different schools, instead of just going to the same one, to remain a team.”

“Wait a second...“ Himuro cut in, “Are you... telling me, that Teikō’s teachers had a say in your school choices?“

“We have a reason to believe, that yes, they had influence over our seperation.“ Kise said, “Even though that’s kind of against the rules or whatnot...”

“They wanted us to be weak.“ Kuroko muttered, staring into his half-empty cup. “So they forced us apart.”

“So no other school could be as good, as they were at basketball.“ Hayama murmured. No one said a word and the teams had a feeling, that the Kiseki were keeping a lot of things between themselves.

“But it didn’t work out perfectly.“ Momoi chimed in, “We’re still close and while we’re no longer officially a team...”

Akashi’s eyes flashed. “They wanted to weaken us, but their plan backfired. While seperate, we grew stronger in many ways.... and now, there’s a _legion of monsters..._ “ he smirked, his tone blood-curdling, “all across Japan. And there’s going to come a day, when the six of us wear the same jersy again.“

“And _then_ , they won’t be able to stop us anymore.“ Aomine growled. “And they’ll get it back... they’ll get it back _sevenfold_.”

The teams just stared wondering how, in the space of a few minutes, had the seven turned so... _bloodthirty_ , when they’d been a trembling mess before. Not to mention, that there were obviously a thousand and one unspoken things hanging between the basketball prodigies. It had been made clear, that something had happened to them before...

... and that was somehow linked to their years, as Teikō students.

But, the more the teams wanted to solve the jigsaw, that was the Teikō batch, the bigger headache they got. They were a protective batch, full of demons from their past, unparalelled on the court... with unquenchable thirst for blood burried beaneath masks of cheerfulness, arrogance and apathy. A batch, who couldn’t only destroy people on-court, but off court as well, if given a good reason.

A legion of monsters indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments and share your opinion.  
> You may leave other prompts in the comments as well. Thank you :3


	11. Kise & Akashi (Rakuzan/Kaijō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of ADHD and Mental Abuse. Hints of Dysfunctional Family/shitty home life.  
> Also, there is an original character of mine in this chapter.  
> I´m totally NOT satisfied with this one. It´s pretty shitty... hell I didn´t know it would be so hard to write Kise and Akashi together.... Ah well, I promised a chapter like this, so here it is!

> PROMPT: **#** ** _“I’m spinning out of control, out of control/ Where should I go?/ (Do) What should I do?“_** _(SONG: “Out of Control” — Hoobastank)_

Kise Ryōta was in a good mood — and no, it wasn’t forced, his smile wasn’t the overly toothy one he usually flashed at the cameras during a shot, either. He was in a good mood for real. Today Kaijō had a practice match against Rakuzan and as a result, they’d come to Kyoto yesterday and now they were heading to the school from their hotel rooms.

Altough, obviously no one shared his good mood. In fact, his teammates were rather morose. “Why (R)akuzan of all teams?“ Kobori asked with a frown. “We’(re) as good, as dead.”

No one spoke and Kise just continoued skipping. He’d see Akashicchi today and he’d even get to play against the redhead! He was snapped from his thoughts, when he noticed his teammates narrowed eyes on him.

“Are you alright, Kise?“

The blonde flashed him a grin. “Why of course, Hayakawa-sempai! I’m just happy to see Akashicchi again!”

Several eyes narrowed on him. “Have you taken your meds this morning, Kise?“

The blonde huffed. “Hai, hai. Akashicchi texted me this morning. You know... you can’t write off _everything_ about me just because of my condition, Kasamatsu-sempai.“

There was a slight humm from his sempai, until the older gave him a confused look. “Why the hell did Akashi text you just before we’re to play them?“

Kise rolled his eyes. “Akashicchi’s bloodthirsty and dangerous... or at least, that’s what some people say.“

“Because he is bloodthirsty and dangerous! Who throws around scissors as sharp, as razor?!” Moriyama grunted from behind and Kise couldn’t help, but glare at the older.

“He’s not that bad.“ the blonde shot back. “Just to outsiders he doesn’t trust. He’s a mother hen otherwise.”

“Outsiders?“ Nakamura inquiered and the blonde shrugged.

“Non-Teikō.“ he offered. “He’s actually the mother hen of the team, as long as you don’t think about trampling on his plans.“ he shrugged, “The point is, that Akashicchi left me a messa...“ his phone rang. But it wasn’t the usual ringtone, but rather the special one, which Momoicchi had added to _Miracle Messages_.

Kasamatsu glanced at his phone, as he took it out. “Eh, what’s that? Some sort of new message app?“

Kise gave a mysterious smile. “You could say.“ he pressed the answer button and put the phone on speaker, just as they stopped in front of a crossing. “Morning brother.“ he greeted simply. Kaijō gave him questioning looks.

 _“Good morning Ryōta.“_ the familiar voice of Akashi called. _“Have you taken your medicine? I’d hate watching you sit out the match. Since Satsuki had cancelled the match we were supposed to be having with Tōō... I’ve been left dissapointed.”_

“Neh, don’t worry about that.“ the blonde said, as they started walking again. “I read your message. Actually, it was the message that woke me up, so I took it before forgetting it and _yes_ , I grabbed proper breakfast afterward.“ he said a bit exasperated, knowing what the next question of the redhead would be. Nakamura raised an eyebrow at him and Kise just shrugged mouthing ‘mother hen‘.

_“Good. My apologies for waking you up, brother.“_

He hummed. “Neh, think nothing of it. My alarm would have gone off ten minutes later anyway. And I’m not Daicchi to sleep back for ten minutes, nor am I Tetsucchi to be able to sleep **_literally anywhere_**.”

A chuckle came from the phone. _“Yes. That one ability of Tetsuya’s is indeed... **amusing**. He can trully sleep anywhere, like a cat. And he definitely likes milk and cream enough to pass for one, considering all the milkshakes he keeps drinking.“_

Kise couldn’t help the laughter that broke from his lips, shaking his whole body. “Ahahahaa, Neko Tetsucchi! You totally have the joke of the day, Seicchi. Just don’t tell _him_.“

 _“I’m **not** suidical Ryōta.“_ the redhead called from the other end, his tone deadpan. _“Tetsuya shall never hear of this conversation.”_

Kise took a deep breath to control his laughter. “Good.“ his eyes darted around, “Eh, not that I’m overly familiar with this damn city... but I think, we’re almost at Rakuzan, Seicchi. And I know the damn place is like a maze. Can someone wait for us outside to guide us in? Besides you didn’t specify which gym we’ll be using for the match, so...”

 _“It’s quiet alright and not giving specifics had been intentional, since there had been a small problem, but now it’s fixed anyway. See you, then.“_ his brother answered simply.

“See you.“ and then, they hung up. Kise hummed happily, tucking his phone into his sportsbag.

“It’s so odd you’re having a conversation like that with an intimidating, bloodthirsty guy, like him.“ Moriyama murmured. “Totally didn’t come off as the one to hold a friendly chat.”

Kise shrugged, glancing at the other. “You’re my teammates guys. The other _Kiseki_ and Momoicchi are like my siblings. Scratch that, they **_are_** my siblings, even if not officially. But then again, people do say, that it’s not blood, that makes a family.”

After that, they walked quietly, Kaijō pondering on the mystery that was the Kiseki (and a certain, pink-haired girl). They _did_ after all, truly act more like a family, than simply former teammates or friends...

* * *

The match started slowly, both of the teams testing each other. Kise hung back, despite being his team’s ‘Ace‘ — watching, oberving. He wasn’t as good with these sort of things as the redhead or a certain Phantom, but he had learned his fair share of tricks. Akashi was taking it easy too, but their eyes never left one another.

And then, halfway trough the first half, it started. He remembered what it felt like copying his Captain (because the redhead would be his Captain first and only in a second case, would it be Kasamatsu) and he allowed the feeling to wash over him. The copied version of the Emperor Eye stared at Rakuzan and despite it not being the original, they shook in fear.

From than on, somehow... the match had turned into a continous one-on-one between the two Miracles, both of them barely registering the presence of their teammates. They were having _fun_ — with another Miracle wearing the opposing team’s jersy, they could go all-out, knowing that the other could handle it.

And nothing was more exhaliriating, than an all-out match.

By the half time sign, both of them were drenched in sweat and surprisingly, the scores were rather close. But Kaijō were still worried.

“Kise...“ Kasamatsu called, as he looked at the blonde sitting on the bench, drinking, a towel around his neck. “Careful. If you continue copying Akashi like that, we’ll lose.”

Kise huffed. “No matter what, we will lose. It is plain and simple as that, we both know it, sempai. They are better than us and Akashicchi is _still_ not going completely out. After all, he’s not in Zone. _Zone_ means focusing everything you have on the game. And... he can willingly get into Zone.“ his teammates paled at that, “and **_I_** can’t. I need the trigger, like Aominecchi. It’s not about winning, just having fun between us.“ he shrugged. “The best I can do is keep the score gap as narrow...“ he shook his head, “but we won’t win. Akashicchi wouldn’t let that. Keep pressuring them as they are and at least we’ll have a _fun_ game. It’s about the fun, these practice matches.”

Kaijō stared at him.

“S-since when was basketball fun for you in such a way?“ Kasamatsu asked in shock. “I never heard you say that.“

Kise shrugged, his eyes flashing to Akashi for a second. “It became fun after we left Teikō.“ he whispered softly. “I miss my team. I miss us — Kiseki— playing _together_ , on the same team. But this... is as good, as it can get. I’m fine with it, because as long, as there is another Kiseki on the other side, I can go all out. We can all do that, knowing that the other will be able to handle it and we can have fun. Winning the match is an added bonus... but not obligatory.”

“Obligatory?“ Hayakawa asked.

Kise blinked up at his dark-haired teammate and flashed a quick smile. “Gomen. I always get carried away, when playing against one of my brothers.“ he glanced a the clock, “We’re about to start the second half.”

And it was left at that.

* * *

As expected, Rakuzan won.

However, no one could say it was a win easily given. Everyone was tired, altough the two teams’ respective Miracles seemed the most spent, if the way they stood on shaky legs with half-lidded eyes and drenched in sweat, was any indication. (Kise was even worse off, than Akashi, but the fact, that the redhead _actually_ showed signs of weariness, was impressive and worrisome as well. Or at least, it was somewhat worrisome to Rakuzan, that is.)

“You’re damn stubborn, Ryōta.“ the redhead huffed, but there was no real edge in his voice– said edge was drastically dulled by weariness.

The model flashed a tried grin, his eyes sliding even closer to being shut. “I had a good teacher.”

Akashi snorted. “Aye, indeed. Tetsuya is surely most _proud_ , that you’re just as stubborn as him.”

Despite Kaijō’s loss, the banter between the Miracles somehow lightened the heavy atmosphere and it seemed, that the members of Rakuzan were looking at Kaijō with newfound respect. (Especially at Kise.)

However, the weary good mood was shot out the window, when a woman walked into the gym. She was slim and of average height, but her sharp red eyes, shiny, dark brown hair and expensive/elegant clothing made her stand out. Kise immediately noticed how his brother had tensed at her appearance. (It didn’t escape his attention either, that Akashi’s hand tightened around his scissors, which were tucked into the pocket of his sweater.)

Something was off about the woman and the way the redhead had tensed... the way his cheterocromic eyes glinted sharply, set him on the edge. “Akashicchi?“ he whispered softly, scooting closer.

“I’ll be right back and see you off.“ the shorter male said, giving him a quick glance with his golden eye.

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō felt his body go stiff, as he laid eyes on his aunt. Noda Rin was beautiful on the outside, but on the inside... well, she was perhaps even worse, than his father and that was saying _something_ , considering that his father was not a plesant person either. The fact that she was here... was even _worse_.

He still remembered, how she stole his life away, after his mother — Shiori— died. She had a hand in his upbringing, since his father was always busy... and well, he had never resented anyone as much, as he resented her. She was everything he despised in a human being.

And perhaps it was just his paranoid mind... but the way she looked at him, made him wonder, if she had somehow been involved with Teikō. She had certainly never loved him and had looked at him, from the very start as an object to be tossed around. After his mother had died and she was no longer there, to fend off Rin or scold his father... After his mother’s death, his father had turned more demanding and Seijūrō was not an idiot. Rin had never set foot in their home, but she and his father remained in contact. Even from far away, she somehow had control over his life. (Rin was convinced, that he, the son his mother loved, had a hand in her death. Ridiculous! He had loved his mother deeply... besides, he had been what? Seven? Eight when she had died?)

“Seijūrō.“ she greeted coolly.

“Rin.“ he returned sharply. Her eyes narrowed, lips pursed into a thin line and he shivered. “Oba-san.“ he corrected tersely.

He had never liked her... but after the days spent in Teikō... there was something about Rin, that reminded him of the white-clothed women of Teikō, their hair in tight buns, eyes as cold as ice. In a sense, Rin was like those woman and that made Seijūrō hate her even more — not only because of the assosiaction, but what she represented. Whenever she was around, he had no control of his own life. (Even if his father was a cold man, he usually listened to reason...) Whenever Rin was around all his words fell on deaf ears and the woman ruled their household with an iron fist. (He still remembered how he’d found a maid crying in the bathroom one morning, when Rin was staying over.)

“Why are you here?“ he asked, fingers turning white in his pocket, as he clutched his scissors even tighter.

“Just to remind you, that you have an appearance in the weekend. Masaomi wants you there. And I will be there as well.”

He frowned inwardly, as he recalled that annoying dinner. Why had he been dragged into it? Ah yes, because he was still his father’s son and as such, despite his age, considered the Heir of the Akashi Corps.

“We’re having a match.“ he stated as calmly, as he could.

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned a little closer. “Your duty is to your _name_ — to your family, _boy_. Have you forgotten, that basketball is just some passtime?”

“We’re representing the school.“

“You have duties.“ she hissed, “Keep that in mind. Remember, that is the only reason you are here. Fail to do as you’re told and Masaomi will kick you onto the street and I’ll watch with a smile.”

Akashi twitched. She could always manage to do that. Treathen him, control his every step... He snarled at her. “You’re no one. You don’t tell me what to do...“ his hand moved to reveal his scissors, to show her what he thought of her presence here.

All his life, she’d breathed down on his neck, controlled his every step and hurt him. He hadn’t forgotten, how she hit him, before his time at Teikō. And even during those days, too. A step out of line... something that wasn’t perfect and she’d hit him...

_A pair of red eyes narrowed down on him, as the woman stood above him. “What is this?” she hissed, pointing at the test paper._

_Akashi glanced at it. 70 percent..._

_“You’re an Akashi. And a Naoki.“ she spat the last part, as if it were poison. “You will perform as such, am I understood?“_

_He didn’t answer, just glared at her. She wasn’t his mother, to order him around. She slapped him with such force, that he stagged back, falling back. She crouched down, her red eyes narrowed and burning with hateful fire._

_“You’re an Akashi and a Naoki. Act and perform like it you little waste of space, or I’ll kick you to the streets myself.” he opened his mouth, but she spoke again. “The world is the winners’, hadn’t your father taught you? Keep that in mind.“_

_She stood up, crumpling the test paper and tossing it at him. “Weak little waste of space... Why my sister loved such a failure, I will never understand.” and then she turned away. “Another failure like that... and I will do what your father does not. Fail again, may that be in school in a competition and I will make sure you will never see a basketball court or a ball ever again.”_

_He watched her go, still on the ground, resentment sparking in his heart. How dare she? He’ll be the best... and then, she would be the one looking up at him from the ground..._

Her eyes flashed with fear and he moved, fast and swift like on court, pouncing like a predator, his scissors out, ready to draw blood, his body shaking with anger and fear at the same time.

She could not, would not just march in here as she pleased to control his life again. He controled his own life. He was _absolute_.

“You will not tell me what to do.“ he snarled, eyes narrowing and she staggered back...

* * *

Kise immediately noticed, when the atmosphere in the gym changed. It changed the moment the stranger had walked in. And it seemed the coldness in the air was turning more and more severe. He saw, as his Captain tensed, looking like a predator ready to pouce and Kise’s blood ran cold.

Oh, oh _no_...

“H-hey, what’s with Akashi?“ Kasamatsu asked.

Kise frowned. “He’s pissed as hell.“ he murmured.

But... but there was something else too. It wasn’t just anger. No... there was anger and _fear_ mixing in the redhead’s posture. And then, it clicked. Shiiiit!!! If Akashi went on a bloody rampage right now...

He _moved_.

He was there, right behind the redhead, his hand clasping on the other’s wrist. “Not here, Akashicchi.“ he murmured quietly.

The redhead didn’t move, but he narrowed his eyes at the woman. _“Leave.”_

She levelled Akashi — and him too and Kise needed all his self-control not to back away,— with a glare. “We’re not done yet, Seijūrō. And remember, you’ve no say in the household.“ she hissed, whirling away, “Masaomi’s a fool. But I’ll teach your place soon.“

And then she stormed away. Kise frowned at the words. Those were not... not okay. Slowly, he released the redhead, but Akashi was shaking still, his bi-coloured eyes empty and... broken?

“S-Seicchi?“ he asked softly.

* * *

Akashi was shaking. A mere few minutes and she could still trample on his world and take everything away, that mattered in his life. He hated how she controlled _everything_. Whenever she was around, his world spun and nothing was, as it should be.

“I’m in control of my own life.“ he hissed under his breath. “I’m absolute.”

But he wasn’t. She always did this. Marched into his life, shattered what he built and brought pain. He resented her for it. He lost control of his own life, when she was around and nothing was as it should be... he was weak then...

And he hated being weak. _He wasn’t weak._

He was absolute... (No, it didn’t feel like that at all.)

“S-Seicchi?“

The soft call of his name forced him to focus for a moment and his mismatched gaze met Ryouta’s worried brown ones. “Ryōta.“ he choked and then scoffed, looking away. Ah look at him... how weak.

_“The world belongs to the winners, boy. Winners get remembered and the losers are wiped from history.“ the man in white said evenly, “We’re Teikō Chūgakkō and we don’t lose. Victory is Everything. We control what is out there, trough our victories... And the losers get wiped out.”_

The blonde hummed, his hand drawing calming circles on his back. “It’s okay. You’re here. You’re away from her and so, you can make your own decisions.“ Akashi opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his troath. He didn’t feel like he was in control at all. It was like the very ground was slipping from under his feet. “How about we get changed and spend some time together?“

That snapped him back to the here and now. Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “You should be going with your team, Ryōta.”

“Hmm... maybe.“ the blonde gave a small nod, “But it’s been so long since we spent some time together.“ he blinked, giving him puppy dog eyes, “ _Please_ Akashicchi. I’ll be good, ssu~”

Akashi twitched a bit, irrate and tired... yet the closeness of one of his brothers also calmed him down. It was something stable in his momentary spinning world.

“Very well. But let’s change first.“

The blonde beamed at him. “And then you can chose a place to go, Seicchi. You know the damn city better, than I do anyway.” and then, he skipped away.

Akashi sighed, shaking his head. He wasn’t a fool. He saw right trough the model’s plan — go out to make him forget meeting that witch and Ryouta letting him chose the place he saw fit, to try giving back a piece of his usual control of the situation.

So predictable.

Yet, even like that, the gesture eased his mind. Because even if he saw right trough it, it was nice. The ones he shared blood with, were totally fucked up. But at least, he had a real family in the _Kiseki_. And they looked out for him, as much as he looked out for them.

And as long as he kept _that_ knowledge in mind, nothing would trully spiral out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIN is a Japanese female name, which means "cold, severe, dignified person"
> 
> As always, please leave comments and share your thoughts.  
> You may also leave prompts, in the usual way and I´ll see if I have any inspiration :)


	12. Midorima & Aomine (Shūtoku/Tōō)

> PROMPT: **# Pain/Injury**

Aomine frowned slightly, as they slowly gathered around the bench, ready to start their match against Shūtoku. His dark blue eyes sought a certain green-haired brother of his on the other side. Midorima, as if sensing his gaze, shifted and their eyes met — dark blue on green.

He let his lips curl upward in silent challenge. _Come at me with all you’ve got._

In response, the Shooting Guard readjusted his glasses, causing them to glint. _Challenge accepted._

They lined up and then it was tip off and Aomine reached the ball first. As he landed, he winced a bit, but he ignored the pain akin to an arrow hitting his leg and instead sped towards Shūtoku’s basket. The faster they won, the faster he could rest.

But backing off wasn’t an opinion — he knew what was the consequence of backing down from a match... and he’d rather withstand his current pain, than face what will surely come, if he had stayed on the bench today. ( _This is not Teikō anymore_ , a faint voice in his head whispered... but he barely registered it.) Tōō wasn’t like that... not yet. Gods knew... maybe they would start being like that, if he kept messing up?

Imayoshi and the others were a bit more tolerant with his slacking off, than those at Teikō... but he wouldn’t push his luck. His luck only went so far... and if he sat out now and Shūtoku won...

_Aomine almost withered under the cold gaze of the man. Sanada Naoto was one of the worst kind, among the higher-ups of Teikō. For the first glance he seemed a normal man, but his soul was as dark, as the deepest, least known corner of Yami..._

_“Weakness and loss is not tolerated. Those, who cannot keep up with the training, fall back onto the lower String. Weakness and loss is not tolerated. We are the best, remember that. Winning is Everything.“ he took a few steps closer and Aomine’s body froze as their eyes met._

_Dark blue on brown._

_“I don’t care if you hurt your pinky. I don’t care, if you ate spoiled food and your stomach hurts. You **play** , because we do not tolerate weakness. If you can’t keep up, you’re not worthy of being on the First String. Is that clear?“_

_Aomine was many things, but he was not completely and utterly stupid. He recognised a treath, when someone treathened him... and he recognised the warning, too. Slack off and you’re dead, was what Sanada said, without actually using the words._

_Aomine sallowed, fear crawling up his spine. He stood up and gingerly moved his elbow — better not use that hand for the next few games. Sanada obviously didn’t care for the injury and if Aomine tried to protest, not even Akashi’s words would save him. He’d sink to the Second String... then maybe Third and... he sallowed._

_“Clear as crystal, kantoku.“ he said, ducking his head, to hide the fear and hate glinting in his eyes. If he pushed his luck any more, the man will hit— and the kami knew the bastard hit like hell,— him and that would be even more pain..._

_“Then **go back to practice** , Subject 006.” the man hissed treatheningly. Aomine tried his best to ignore the pain and grabbed the ball again._

He did his best to ignore the pain and move as he always did, however, by the end of the first half, he could barely stand and there was sweat all over his body from the pain and the extra strain. He tried his best to put extra weight on his good leg, but that wasn’t doing much good either...

Shit. They’d have to finish the match soon or he won’t last the entire game.

* * *

Midorima Shintarō was good at observing things — to be precise, he was good at noticing others’ faults. Or, to sphrese it differently, he was good at noticing, when something was wrong. Actually, all of the _Kiseki_ had developed this ability to a certain extent. They had to learn to notice each others’ problems after all, so that they could try their best to help.

So ten minutes into the first quarter he noticed that something was wrong with Aomine. He wasn’t moving the way he usually did. That worried him, but they still had a game to focus on and he wasn’t a Power Forward, to continously hound his blue-haired brother across the court, just to figure out what was wrong.

By the second quarter, he was absolutely sure, that something was wrong, altough Aomine was good at hiding it. Good at hiding it from the refree and Tōō — but he was not one of Tōō. He was Midorima Shintarō and he would not be fooled by his brother’s tough-guy act. He kept his eyes on Aomine even more and...

... he noticed it. The fear in his eyes. The pain.

Midorima’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses _. ‘Don’t tell me you’re injured, Dai... Please... You couldn’t be that much of a fool to step on court, while injured...‘_

But Midorima knew the answer. He prayed for something else, but he knew very well, that even if injured, Aomine would step onto the court. (A part of Midorima, the rational part, said that his brother was being a total _Ahomine_ again... another addmitted in defeat, that despite knowing his injury, Midorima himself would have continoued to play anyway.)

Experiments, injuries, corporal punishment... nothing had been too low — or too high price to pay, depending on the prespective— for Teikō, so that they could achieve victory. He had played, while injured —they _all_ had. It was a bad habit, yes, but the shadows of the past lurked right over their shoulders.

Weakness was not tolerated. The world belonged to the vicotrs.

Slide too low and the place Teikō’s higher-ups would take you to... well, wherever it was, no one had come back from there.

“Shin-chan?“ Takao’s voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

“What?“ he asked, eyes narrowing. He was on edge already. To think Aomine was possibly injured and despite that, still playing...

The black-haired male quirked an eyebrow and gastured at the court. “We’re starting again.”

Midorima shook his head and followed Takao, his eyes seeking his blue-haired brother. Aomine’s face was passive, but his body was drenched in sweat from too much strain and his eyes were deep, dark pools of unspoken pain. Physical pain and fear.

The game started again, but Midorima kept half an eye on Aomine. Then, as Kimura moved to take the ball from Aomine, the dark-skinned player lost his balance and fell with a cry of pain. Midorima’s eyes widened and he moved even before the refree had the chance to blow the whistle.

“DAIKI!” he called in alarm. Kimura looked taken aback and worried that he’d done something and offered a hand to help up the Tōō player.

“ _Back off_ , Kimura!” he warned coldly, throwing several dark looks at the approaching players — regardless of which team they played for.

He knelt next to the Tōō Ace and looked at the other, as the teams lingered, quiet unsure. “DAI!” Momoi called and the next thing Midorima knew, that their sister was also there next to him. “Dai what...?”

“My knee.” the Ace grunted, his forehead marred with the deep lines of pain.

Midorima gingerly checked his brother’s right leg and noticed the swelling on it. _Fuck_.

He growled and then sighed. “That was most irresponsible of you, Daiki.“ he scolded, altough his voice held no real edge. He was worried and he also understood the other’s reasons for not revealing his condition to anyone.

“Shut up, Shintarō. Can you help me up instead of giving the Tetsu-worthy scolding?“ he grunted.

Midorima sighed and looked at their sister. “Tsuki, could you get bandages, please?“

She nodded. “Of course, Shin.“ and then she bolted from the court.

Midorima wrapped his arms around his brother and helped him stand, steering him towards Shūtoku’s bench, since it was closer. He helped his brother sit and grabbed his bag, which he’d tossed behind the bench in his hurry. He dug into it, looking for the small pack of medicine he’s always carried around.

“Midorima, that can be dealt with by Tōō since...”

Midorima leveled a cold glare at the man. “Excuse me, kantoku, but my brother just got injured. And I happen to have some means to help him and that is what I will do. The game is no concern of mine.“

Those words seemed to shock the man, as well as the two team’s members, who were all lingering nearby, confused and unsure.

He found what he was looking for and from the small bag, he grabbed the cream and screwed it open, kneeling to apply some. “When’d you injure it, Dai?“

Satsuki appeared next to them, holding some bandages, looking worriedly at her oldest childhood freind and brother in all, but blood. Shintarō shared her worries — it looked pretty bad.

The dark-skinned player sighed. “I don’t know, Shin. Maybe last week.”

He sighed and took the bandages from Momoi to wrap the injured knee. “ _Ahomine_.“ he grunted. “You shouldn’t play, when you’re injured, nanodayo.”

“Piss off, Midorima.“ the other grunted, but there was no edge in his tone. The pain took it away. “You know that...“ he paused, obviously realising, that every eye was right on them.

He sighed and reajusted his glasses, as he secured the cloth. “I know, I know.“ he sighed all to weary to even think of what they’d all gotten back _there_... He grabbed some painkillers and pressed it into Aomine’s hand, along with his own flask of water.

Takao gave him an odd look at the action, but Midorima chose to ignore his team for now. Aomine looked at the pills, as if they were poison... (They might as well have been, but Midorima had no reason to keep _those_ sort of things in his bag. The sort they’d been forced to take back at Teikō.)

“I’m _not_ eating these.“ he snarled in disgust.

Midorima groaned. “For the kami’s sake, Daiki. It’s just some painkiller.”

“I’m not...”

“I’m _not_ listening to your whines about pain on the way home.“ he grunted, crossing his arms, “Sallow it. Just _painkiller_.” he said, altough at the end, his tone lilted a bit, to sound a bit more reassuring. After all, it was just painkiller and he had no doubt, that his brother was in infernal amount of pain.

“For sure?“ a dark blue eyebrow arched in skepticism...

“Yes, it is. Now sallow it _nanodayo!_ ” he growled.

Aomine made a disgusted face before he tossed the pill into his mouth and took a drink. A minute later, he screwed the flask shut and offered it back. Midorima tossed it into his back, not even looking in that direction.

“Thanks Shin.“

Midorima grunted, glancing at the clock. “Ten minutes left. Tsuki will get your things and then we’ll go home and I’ll have a better look at it there.”

“I’m fin—”

Midorima glared. “Don’t even think about slipping off, Daiki. That needs to be properly looked at and a lot of rest. No moving for a few days. _At all._ ”

“And what?“ the other grunted, “School? And how I’m supposed to do anything...?”

“You’re not supposed to.“ Midorima said, “I’m taking care of my uncle’s house for a bit and there’s more than enough space for you to stay. At least like that, I can make sure you’re _not_ doing anything, you’re not supposed to.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night.“ Midorima nodded approvingly before returning to court to finish the game.

* * *

Without Aomine on court, there was no one to stop Midorima. Shūtoku won the game, altough there was no cheering at all from the Kings of Tokyo. Aomine’s injury and the scene the teams had witnessed transpiring between the three former Teikō attendees, left them puzzled.

And then, the moment the game ended, Midorima sped from court and helped Aomine stand. Momoi also joined them, carrying the two baskertball players’ bags, as Shūtoku’s Shooting Guard helped Tōō’s ace out.

The two teams just watched. A little bit perplexed, confused... but not trully surprised. Miracles were odd like that, it seemed. (Like trying to kill each other on court, that is and if something happened to one of them and someone was nearby, they’d drop _literally everything_ to help their “brother” in need, whatever the problem may be.)

The two teams shared a few looks and then they all shrugged. _Miracles..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So done! I´m not sure how this one had come out.... So sorry, it it´s odd or bad... or somethiing.  
> Anyway, please leave comments and share your thoughts! Comments are the caffeine of my soul and the make me happy. You may also leave prompts/requests in the ususal manner.  
> Arigato! :3


	13. Murasakibara & Kuroko (Yōsen/Seirin)

> PROMPT: **# Nyctophobia/nightmares**

Somehow Yōsen and Seirin ended up on a joint training camp — actually, it was a plan by Akashi Seijūrō, who wanted them to meet up, to get some extra training done. The presence of another team always motivated everyone to do better. But so there wouldn’t be an overcrowding of people, they drew a lot to see, who would be paired with whom.

And so, Seirin got paired with Yōsen, to the general annoyance of the two teams — there was some tension between them, after all. Only four people didn’t seem to mind the arrangement at all — Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami and Himuro immediately launched into some conversation that soon got heated and as a result, they both switched to English. So, only a few understood what it was about—something about their school years in America and streetball—, not that evesdropping on a conversation was a nice thing to do.

Murasakibara and Kuroko were mostly quiet, but the giant _shared_ his snacks with the Phantom — that caused every Yōsen player to gape, as Murasakibara **_never_** shared his snacks,— which were the biggest box of vanilla coated pocky anyone had ever seen. The two Miracles were mostly quiet, only the occasional crunch of pocky breaking the silence, as in the backgroung, Kagami and Himuro continoued their conversation in English.

Oh, it wasn’t like Murasakibra and Kuroko were entirely quiet. No, they did speak, while snacking — but by no means in a manner, that others could understand.

“Tet-chin?“

“Hm?“

“Did Sei-chin say something about it?“

“I’m afraid not. But Shin did say he felt the situation off, so he decided to look into it.“

“Wasn’t Shi-chin busy taking care of Dai-chin?“

“Supposedly, since Dai was badly injured during that game...“ he trailed off, and another skick of pocky was gone from his hand.

“And Sa-chin?“ Murasakibara asked.

The Phantom shrugged. “Tsuki was busy with getting her shcoolwork done and delivering everything to Dai. And I guess Sei kind of had been busy too, since he somehow got his hands on Shin’s schoolwork and then delivered that to him.“

“And Ta-chin was busy with the shots, no?“

Kuroko hummed. “Hai. But he did text me that he would try to discreetly ask around. But since we’re split up in pairs anyway, we should be okay. And Sei is with Dai, so he’s going to make sure Dai doesn’t go overboard with training, just recently recovered. And Tsuki is also there with them, so they should be fine.”

“Good.“ Murasakibara said, offering more pocky to the teal-haired boy. The two Miracles returned to munching the sweet treat and the teams were left with a Mount Fuji sized question mark over their heads. (Save for Kagami and Himuro, who were still enraptured in their own conversation, to notice anything unusual.)

Was this how every Miracle spoke? Half sentences, treaths, looks and grunts? (Or whines, in Kise’s case...)

Ah, they were all hopeless. (Obviously a bunch of mental wreackages, who had communication problems... How the fuck had they been the best Middle School team with no communication skills at all? Or did they have some secret language?) It it _was_ some secret languange... was there no book or something to help decode it? They would _surely_ need one, if Murasakibara and Kuroko kept this up for the rest of the week.

* * *

Everything was okay until night came. The moment darkness started creeping around, everyone noticed, that Murasakibara threw odd looks at a certain Shadow. Two hours after dinner, Kuroko announced he would be going to bed and as a response, Murasakibara mussed his hair, which caused the Phantom to smile. (Odd, because as far as Seirin knew, Kuroko hated when someone mussed his hair.)

Kuroko snuck off towards the room he shared with Kagami, got changed into his sleepwear and left the small lamp on. With the small warm spot of light nearby, Kuroko drifted off to sleep. An hour later, when Kagami arrived, he switched off the lamp, thinking that Kuroko had fallen asleep sooner, than he could switch it off.

So, when he slipped into his bed, the room was entirely dark and Kagami fell asleep, not knowing what great mistake he made.

* * *

_Kuroko struggled against the strog hold of the man, to no avail — the other was older, taller and stronger than him. He had no way of getting away. (Besides, even if he got away, **where** would he go? He surely wouldn’t leave his siblings in the clutches of these monsters...)_

_“That was most foolish, Subject 015. Disobedience and rowdiness is not tolerated.” the man janked at his arm hard and Kuroko struggled a bit, colliding with the wall. There was a click and the man glared down at him with cold grey eyes. “Maybe some time on your own, will help reorganise your thoughts and priorities.“_

_The man opened the door and shoved him inside with such force, that he hit the cold tiles beneath. he was sure that he would have a few bruises in a few hours, both from the fall and from the man’s grip (at this point, he didn’t even bother remembering the white-clothed monsters’ names). By the time he got up and whirled around to protest — to demand where the others were, the door closed and the lock clicked into place. The room went dark._

_So, so dark that he couldn’t even see his own hands, if he put them in front of him. For a few minutes, he listened to the fading steps of the one, who locked him in here — alone and in the dark— but then that was gone too._

_Loneliness. Silence. Darkness..._

Kuroko bolted upright in bed, a scream of utter and complete terror breaking from his mouth only to be quieted by his own lack of breath. His chest was tight, sweat covered his brow and his heart treathened to break his ribs. And as he opened, his eyes — and yes, he was sure that his eyes were open,— he found nothing but cold blackness.

No light at all. _Darkness_ and silence, just like back _there_.... 

He hated darkness. Darkess was dangerous. It meant he was alone and that his freinds could not help him. Darkness meant loneliness and pain.

Suddenly there was light and someone moved, but Kuroko bolted form under the sheets, away from the assaliant.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, despite his apathetic and lazy behaviour, Murasakibara Atsushi was a light sleeper. (Just like Aka-chin.) The two of them being light sleepers had helped several times, as their brothers and sister oft had nightmares and so, they were the first ones to wake at the sounds. So, they could always wake and comfort the others afterwards.

So Murasakibara’s purple eyes snapped open —and he was completely awake half-a-heartbeat later, as if he had never even slept,— the moment he heard the terrified scream. His mind immediately registered who it was.

_Tet-chin._

He threw down his sheets, just as Himuro bolted upright in bed. “What...?“ Murasakibara didn’t answer. He merely threw their door open. “Murasakibara!”

By the time Himuro called out to him, Murasakibara was halfway down the hall, almost at the right room. Others woke as well and opened their doors to see what it was. Murasakibara ignored them all. He threw the right door open and then he immediately realised, what was wrong.

The room was completely dark. Tet-chin despised the dark.

Murasakibara immediately switched on the light, just as the others crowded closer to the room. He marched in and pushed Kagami down onto his bed, throwing the redhead an accusing look. The Phantom never forgot the lamp —he hated darkness too much to forget it. When Kagami landed on the bed with a satisfying, offened “oii!”, the Center turned his attention to his littlest brother.

He was shaking, covered in sweat and it was clear to see that his breathing was hard. Not good.

Murasakibara frowned a bit and carefully appreached. “Tet-chin.“ No answer. He reached out, touching the smaller male, who flinched. Murasakibara didn’t pull back. “Tet-chin. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

The haze of terror slowly subsided from the blue eyes, focusing more on the present, rather on whatever nightmare his fragile-looking brother had gone trough. “A-Atsu?“

He took a step closer and brought the smaller male into a hug. “It’s okay, Tet-chin. You’re _safe_.“

The Phantom immeditely melted into his touch, tired ad boneless. “It- it was so... lonely and _dark_...”

Murasakibara drew a few circles on the other’s back. “You’re safe now.“ he threw a look at his roommate, who along with everyone else was at the door or in the first few centimeters of the room. “Muro-chin, bring me Tet-chin’s bag, please. Or... better yet, look for a blue square box.“

Himuro blinked at him, as he made a gesture at Tet-chin’s bag. (He recognised it, because it had the same keychain on the zip, as his. Actually, all the _Kiseki_ had them. It was their subtle show of unity, even when apart, altough no one had commented on them yet. Maybe no one had noticed...)

A few minutes later, Himuro gave him the blue box, which was some sleep pill, made from various herbs. He took out one and nudged the teal-haired boy to take it. Tet-chin sallowed it without protest, not even asking for water as usual, — probably too shaken and tired.

“Do you want to sleep in my room, Tet-chin?“ he asked, “I don’t mind the lamp, you know. Muro-chin can sleep here. I’m sure him and Kagami won’t kill each other at night.”

“It would be wonderful Atsu.“ he hummed, “If Himuro-kun doesn’t mind.“

Murasakibara shifted to look at the black-haired male, who shrugged. Then, as his eyes met Tet-chin’s he smiled. “I don’t mind at all, Kuroko. If you’ll sleep better with Murasakibara nearby, it’s fine by me.”

Murasakibara hummed and steered his brother towards their room.

* * *

Several minutes later, with the lamp on the nightstand lit, Tet-chin was wrapped comfortably in the blankets and he was using his arm as a plush. Usually, Murasakibara wasn’t fond of this habit of the Shadow’s, but tonight was an obvious exception. Besides Sa-chin and Dai-chin weren’t here for Tet-chin to cuddle up. He knew that his tiny brother liked cuddling with the two of them the most, but now neither of them were here and he needed the comfort.

It took an hour for the Phantom to fall properly asleep.

When Murasakibara was sure the younger would not wake up again, he stalked out of the room to get a drink. The teams were all scattered on the couches, holding a glass of water or a cup of steaming tea.

Murasakibara just grabbed some water and quickly glupped it down. Better be back in the room, in case his brother woke up again.

“Murasakibara?“

The former Teikō attendee stopped and glanced towards the voice. Some seemed disturbed by what happened, some seemed plainly irrate. “What?“

“What happened in there?“ Himuro asked.

The Center shrugged. “Tet-chin has Nyctophobia. Or at least, that’s what Aka-chin and Mido-chin called it.“

“Nyc—what now?“ Kagami groaned. Murasakibara threw him a dark look and the redhead drew back.

“ _Nyctophobia_ means that a person is afraid of the dark, Taiga.“ Himuro explained, “It means they have problem falling asleep and feel uncomfortable at night. It gets even worse, when they wake up during the night for some reason, because then even a panic attack might hit them. Swaeting, short breath, fear... all you’ve seen on Kuroko just now.”

Murasakibara hummed. “Yea, that. We kind of all have nightmares sometimes...“ he trailed off shaking his head, “but it’s the worst for Tet-chin. So he always sleeps with the night lamp on.“ a glare at Kagami, who seemed to wilt at the look.

“I-I didn’t _know_!” Seirin’s Power Forward defended. “Kuroko never said anything!”

“Tet-chin hates speaking about weaknesses, that don’t involve basketball.“ he grunted, turning away. “I’m back in the room. Better for me to be there, if my brother wakes up again.“ he threw a look at Himuro, knowing the other would understand, “Muro-chin... would it be okay for Tet-chin to sleep in my room for the rest of the week? We’d all have better nights then, if he feels safe... and if I don’t have to worry about him.“ he added a bit quieter, but the teams heard it anyway.

Himuro threw him a speculative look for a moment before he smiled. “If you think it’ll be a better arrangement, then I’m okay with it.“

Murasakibara hummed and slipped back into the room. He climbed under his sheets to rest — but not before affectionately mussing teal locks. Tet-chin’s bedhair was so bad, that he wouldn’t notice if it got a bit worse, anyway...

* * *

Meanwhile, the half-asleep, half-awake Seirin/Yōsen bunch sat in silence, clutching their cups of water and hot tea.

“I didn’t know Kuroko had Nyctophobia....“ Izuki murmured.

“We don’t seem to know anything about the Miracles, if you ask me.“ Fukui remarked, “The more I watch them interact, the more confused I get.“

“You’re not the only one.“ deadpanned Kagami.

Himuro hummed, looking at his redhead freind. “Taiga... did you really not know that Kuroko has this problem?“

The Power Forward grunted. “Not at all... and he’s supposed to be my partner. But it’s harder and harder, when there are one too many secrets.“

“Miracles will always be Miracles, I guess.“ Hyūga remarked. “We ought to keep an eye on them, yes, but if they help each other... what can we do? They exclude us to an extent, yes... but at least, they’re there for each other. That’s something I guess.”

The teams hummed in agreement, but no one dared to voice how much the secrets and the distance the Miracles seemed to be keeping from them, hurt. (Because even those, who seemed to be the closest to the Miracles, seemed to be too far away, seemed to know too little about them... compared to the other Miracles.)

And while no one would ever addmit, that distance _hurt_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments and share your opinion! Comments make me happy :3  
> You may also leave prompts, like before. Thank you for reading!


	14. Momoi & Midorima (Shūtoku)

> PROMPT: **# sleep deprived/vulnerable**

She had come to watch today’s game without Tōō right there with her. It was for the purpose of information gathering, due to the upcoming tourament. She was sure, that Shūtoku was an opponent to watch out for.

So, she watched from behind Shūtoku’s bench, as the players lined up and started the game.

The first sign of something being wrong came, when Midorin fiddled with the ball, that Takao passed. Takao and Midorin worked well together, she knew that. Seeing the two of them play together, was a bit like when she’d watched Tetsu and Dai pull their paired tricks on opponents, perhaps spiced up with Akashi-kun’s frightening precision.

(But then again, Tetsu-kun was also frighteningly precise in his own way and much stronger, than people gave him credit for — she _did_ remember a time, when Haizaki had gotten cocky and tried taking one of Tetsu’s passes meant for Dai. Haizaki had broken his wrist and ever since, despised Tetsu perhaps more, than he despised Ki-chan... which was a feat.)

It didn’t taken much for her to notice, that something was off with Midorin. Her green-haired brother-in-alll-but-blood wasn’t moving the way he usually did. It seemed that he was more sluggish, somewhat disoriented. Something was _wrong_ , of that she was sure by the end of the first quarter.

The way Midorin slumped down onto the bench was yet another clue. His eyes were dull, yet shiny behind his glasses and... there were dark smudges under his eyes. And he _yawned_. She frowned.

Her gut coiled uncomfortably, dark pink eyes narrowing. She should be watching the game unfold — altough she knew Shūtoku would win this, her data were never wrong,— but she could not focus on it to analise it. Her eyes trailed the sluggish, fumbling movement of a certain Shooting Guard.

It was around the last minutes of the third quarter, that she noticed a small plastic cup tugged next to his bag — she knew it was his, because the keychain dangled from the zip just in the right angle for her to see.

And then there was that... for a moment, Midorin seemed to freeze on court, blinking rapidly and the opponent took the ball from him. That was unlike him. Midorin was a good player and she could count on one hand, the list of people, who could take the ball from his posession with such ease — Akashi and Tetsu being on the top of said list.

And... did he just _snap_ at a teammate, after Yūya-san asked if he was alright? (Okay. The warning bells in her head went off. Midorin, Tetsu and Akashi were all calm and collected on a daily basis. They didn’t snap like that. That was what Ki-chan and Dai did... Mukkun just got whiny.)

When time out came, she noticed, that as the team walked off the court, Midorin quickly covered his mouth to hide another yawn. And... he seemed paler, than usual. And yes, those dark circles under his eyes weren’t reassuring either.

“What’s with you today?“ Shūtoku’s captain frowned, snapping at Midorin. Midorin didn’t speak, but seemed to shrink in on himself at the words, just a bit. “You’re messing it all up...!”

Momoi twitched. By now she had a very good idea what was going on. It seemed the string of bad nights had hit Midorin again and he was sleep deprived. She recognised the signs now — Tetsu and Akashi always did. And whenever that had happened, Akashi never let Midorin play and instead told him to sit out, while somone else played the first half for him and then whoever was in got subbed for Tetsu in the second half of the game.

It seemed however, that no one at Shūtoku was qualified enough to notice the signs or they were being plain assholes and instead of getting their game together, to relive some of the pressure from Midorin, they were being mean to him.

Twitching and glaring, she marched over to them, very aware that her clothing — still her uniform, altough she had her green sweater over the top,— gave away that she attended Tōō. She didn’t care. “Can you bunch of _oafs_ not see he’s tired?!” she snapped, levelling the Captain with a look.

Shūtoku’s coach perked up looking at her, ready to speak, but she glared at the man too and sat on the bench, gently draping her arms around the other. “Midorin?“ she tried softly, aware of the many eyes on her.

“I’m fine, Tsuki.” he drawled. Hell, even his _voice_ gave away, how tired and vulnerable he was. It gave away, how much Ōtubo’s words hurt him. Besides, the fact that he immediately used her nickname also meant he wasn’t completely focused. He never called her that, when others — _outsiders_ — non-Teikō that is, were around.

“Iie, Shin.“ she said sternly. “You aren’t. _When_ was the last time you slept normally?” she asked.

“I’m fi—”

“When?“ she pressed, “And just how many cups of coffee did you drink up till now?”

The Shooting Guard sighed. “I might have not slept the last week at all. And that was my third.” he murmured.

Shūtoku fell silent at the revelation. “Shin-cha—” Takao tried, but she glared at them all and they wilted, the Power Guard falling silent.

She drew circles on her brother’s back comfortingly. “Geez, Shin. You could’ve said something.“she murmured. “You’re not playing any more today. You’re about to keel over.“

“The match—” he tried, but she cut him off with a stern look.

“Do you want me to tell Akashi-kun? Or Tetsu-kun?” she prodded. Midorin’s eyes went wide and for the first time since she noticed him today, he seemed awake. If only for a moment.

“Iie, have some _mercy_ , Tsuki!” he grunted, altough it came out as a tired drawl, “I don’t need the two of them ganging up on me! They’re frightening enough when seperate.”

She hummed in agreement. “That they are.“ She dragged him up from the bench, supporting him the best she could and gave Shutoku a sharp look, that left no room for arguments. “Well then, you’re coming, Shin. You need sleep. And you don’t get any more caffeine for the month.“ she insisted, as she grabbed his bag from behind them.

She smiled sweetly —dangerously — at Shūtoku, daring the team or the coach to oppose her. No one moved. Her gaze flickered to the man. “If you excuse us, Nakatani kantoku... I have a brother to take home. He needs rest and proper sleep.”

The man just nodded, half numb, half contemplating...

Pleased with the result, she nuged her brother in the side. “Come on, Shin. You have a date with a bed.” she giggled half-heartedly, as she dragged him off.

They were safely in the shadows of the corridor, when Midorin spoke, his voice ladden with exhaustion. “Say, sister. Would you mind staying? Today it seems... I have a lucky person, instead of a lucky item. And said lucky person happens to be a Taurus.”

Momoi giggled. It was so typical of Midorin! “I wouldn’t mind at all, Shin.“ she assured him, thinking about calling Akashi-kun, once Midorin was in bed, so that she could tell the redhead (and the others) what transpired today. From now on, they’d have to keep a better eye on their precious Shooting Guard — after all, once of Teikō is always of Teikō regardless of which school they attended now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shūtoku stared after the two people, speechless. They watched the pretty, _Tōō student_ drag their Shooting Guard away and said person —who never really got touchy-feely or dependable — leaning on and trusting her completely. She had even told him off and there hadn’t been a biting remark at all (no matter how exhausted Midorima was, he didn’t like depending on others, outside of court, but even on court, it was just the necessary amount of codependance, for the sake of winning,) and he had completely agreed with her, depended on her.

“Wh-who was that girl?“ Nakatani Masaaki asked, baffled at the way the Shooting Guard had been handled. Not even _he_ managed that... (In hindsight, all the _Kiseki_ seemed to be a handful. How the hell had that bunch played for Teikō so well in their years there? With how arrogant and loner the lot were... it should have been completely _impossible_ for them to stay a team trough their time in Teikō.)

“That kantoku...“ Takao said with a thoughtful look, “was Momoi Satsuki. Former manager of the Kiseki no Sedai and current manager of Tōō Gakuen.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. And the girl had called Midorima her brother. _‘Manager, huh? To both Teikō and Tōō... Interesting...‘_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments and share your thoughts.
> 
> You may also leave requests, but please leave some specifics - like who are the pair and which team(s) see the scene as well as the promt word(s). Thank you.


	15. Akashi & Aomine (Tōō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Hkbs_world thank you for helping! When you mentioned PTSD I was a bit lost, because it appears in one way or another in most of the chapters, but the idea just stuck and I was also listening to RED, while thinking... and somehow the lyrics mixed with PTSD...  
> And voila! An idea. I´m not sure it´s okay... but this has to be out of the way for me to continoue... so hope my efforts aren´t wasted on this chapter.  
> Again, the parts in italics are flashback to Teiko days.

> PROMPT: **#** **Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder/ _“And everything's gone but the pain carries on“_** _(SONG: “Not Alone“— RED)_

Aomine walked into the gym rather uninterested. Today they were supposed to be having a practice match against those of the Second String—something about finding possible replacement for the Third years, who will be retiring soon—, but he didn’t really care. He could win single-handedly anyway... because it wasn’t like Tōō could keep up with him. (No one could here. Not the First String... and certainly _not_ the Second.) They weren’t Tetsu, Sei, Shin or Ryō. Hell even Atsu could give him some challenge, if only he put himself to the task, instead of lazing around, as he usually did.

Tōō couldn’t keep up with him, when he let hismelf go, much less pressure him. It wasn’t fun — he loved basketball once. Deep inside, in the very last, untouched corner of his being, he loved it _still_... but at the same time basketball had become life. Basketball had become survival.

_Winning meant survival._

But, this wasn’t Teikō anymore, he was free. (But he couldn’t give up basketball, despite all the pain. Because basketball was the one thing, that linked him to his brothers without question and he didn’t want to lose his siblings. His siblings were the only thing, that kept him grounded. He couldn’t even think of the idea of losing them... of being alone...)

“Damn it Aomine!“ Imayoshi growled, as he walked over to their bench. The other team were discussing something.

He glared at Tōō’s Captain — no, _not_ **_his_** Captain. _His_ captain was _Akashi_. The only one who could give him orders were Akashi and Tetsu. (Becasue, while officially Midorima had been the Vice-cap, Tetsu had been Akashi’s right hand, as Tetsu had been the redhead’s student. Tetsu being the one to understand Akashi the most, in a way not even Midorima could. But that was something unofficial and unspoken, between the seven of them...)

“What the _fuck_ do you want, _Imayoshi?_ “ he half drawled, half growled, not even trully interested in facing his senior. He knew what was coming — it was always the same, after all.

“We told you something about keeping the schedule, no?“ Imayoshi asked, this time his voice eerie calm, a smile on his face. “If you do not, there will be consequences.”

“There should have already _been_ , Imayoshi.“ Wakamatsu spat, “He’s always late, as if he doesn’t even care! Seriously one of these days, he should be _benched_.”

Aomine’s eyes went wide at those words, looking at Wakamatsu. The blonde’s eyes glinted sharply, dangerously.

_Aomine shook, ready to pounce at Haizaki for what he’d said about Tetsu and Ryō. The fucker would des_ _erve... Snarling, he moved... only for Akashi and Midorima to appear between them. The two were back to back, Akashi facing Haizaki, while Midorima’s green gaze bore sharply into his dark blue, trough the glasses._

_“Think, Dai.“ the Shooting Guard reprimanded him coolly, his tone low. “ **They** are watching our every move. If you step out of line, Akashi will be forced to bench you. And if you get benched now, in tournament season, they won’t toss you onto the Second String... but the Third.”_

_Aomine stiffened, his blood freezing in his veins. Third String of all places..._

_“You know what’s the punishment for stepping out of line, brother.“ Shin warned him gravely, “Don’t force us to watch. Don’t give them the chance to do it.”_

Aomine looked at Imayoshi with fear and his legs shook, stumbling back. “No. Anything but that...” he staggered back even more, eyes wide, shaking. _Not_ the bench... no. Suddenly, the rushing of his blood was all too loud in his ears, everything else muffled, flashes of the past mixing with present. He told himself, that it was over, that here he wore back-and-red, but the fear... the terror was bone deep by now and whenever he weas reminded of _those_ days, the lines of past and present always became burled.

_Tetsu’s blue gaze, usually emotionless looked back at him with worry. “Please Aomine-kun, **stop** skipping practice. I heard that Kobuta-senpai was caught skipping two times in a row and they demoted him to Third String.”_

_Aomine’s eyes went wide. “W-when did you hear that?”_

_Tetsu frowned. “Last week. Please, for **all** our sakes, **stop**.”_

_Aomine sallowed. Those, who were benched during tournament season, was as good as the injured, who could no longer keep up with what was demanded of them. They just... disappeared and never came back. (In a better case, he would get a beating, get a few new bruises and be stuck under needles and pills shoved down his troath, which was only marginally better...)_

_“I’ll stop, for us...” he breathed, a shiver of terror going down his spine. He would have liked to walk out of the gates of Teikō, someday...._

“Anything but _that_... **_not_** the bench... I want to play.” his breath stuck in his troath, all the memories whirling in his head. His felt cold, yet he could already feel the sweat formning on his brow and they hadn’t even _played_ yet...

No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening! He’d been so careful... stay away from the gym as much as possible, so he wouldn’t have to face the demons, that lurked in his memories... but now. Now they wanted to bench him, which was even _worse_ , than everything else put together...

“I’d rather die now, than...”

“Don’t be so melodramatic...“ someone spoke, but the words were lost on him. His blood rushed loudly in his ears, his palms cold, sweat on his brow.

**_Not the bench._ **

_If he was banched now of all times... they’d send him to the Third String. He’d probabaly get a beating for failure, they’d trap him in one of those detestable white, empty rooms and he’d get prodded at again, more painfully than before. And if whatever they were doing didn’t work, they would label him useless— a failure. He had asked others before, what had happened the utter failures of the Third String..._

_... but now those words were all to real. Now that the possiblity of failure dangled over his head. He didn’t want to lose. (He didn’t want to leave Tsuki, Tetsu and the rest of his brothers to their fate. They’d sworn to pull trough, no matter how hard, side by side, because they were a team, a family.) Teikō’s motto rang all too clearly in his head Winning Is Everything..._

Flashes of light all around him. He could feel his body turning into jelly— the fear, the hopelessness sucking out everything from his soul. Where was Tetsu? Tsuki? Was he alone already? Had they taken them... would _they_ pay for his misstep?

No. Not that. Anything but that. Those bastards should never touch his siblings, either of them. He did not want to be alone. Never again...

A strong grip on his wrist steadied him and the gentle tug felt like a hurricane caught him. “Daiki. Look at me.“ the tone was quiet, yet commanding. Something familiar, something real amidst the mess... for he could no longer tell what was the past and the present. Only the fear and the breathlesness existed. He didn’t want to...

_“Daiki. Look. At. Me. **Now**.“_

* * *

Akashi knew well, that he probably should not be here. Kami knew who was keeping an eye on Daiki (or him) or if there was anyone doing that, in the first place. He could never be sure and he was risking a lot by coming to visit.

But it had been so long, since he’d seen his siblings, that the loneliness was overwhelming. (Rakuzan weren’t a bad bunch... but they were just teammates. Teammates, who feared and respected him in equal measure. Or maybe they were just plain terrified of him? Teammates, who didn’t understand anything about him.) He had to make sure they were alright. Tetsuya and Daiki apart... Not to mention, that knowing he’d be coming to Tokyo to get some important things done, Satsuki had texted, so he would not look for her. Apperently she was out of town becuase of some family matter, with the school’s permission.

That hadn’t calmed Akashi’s nerves at all. In fact, it made him want to go and watch Tōō’s open practice even more. Daiki alone, without any of them there to ground him, was _never_ a good thing.

So he quietly snuck into the gym — not that sneaking was his intention... it was just that the Tōō players were too preocuppied with their pre-game activities to notice his arrival. Mismatched eyes sought a certain Ace, to no avail. Akashi frowned a bit in worry and glanced at his phone. Where was Daiki?

He was about to reveal his presence and ask Imayoshi, when his brother walked into the gym, the _I-don’t-care_ mask firmly in place. Aloof and careless, that was how Daiki usually showed himself to others, but Akashi knew better. It was just an act — an act to keep _the outsiders_ as far, as possible. They’d learned a long time ago, that they could trust none, but themselves. Only the seven of them trully ever understood, what _that Hell_ had been like. (The last time they trusted someone — _*cough_ _*_ adults _*cough_ _*_ — they got nothing in return, but suffering. Suffering, fear and pain.)

Bored with basketball, Daiki had told others... bored because no one could beat him.

 _Untrue_. Akashi could _still_ beat him and Ryouta could give him a run, too. Hell, Tetsuya’s ablities were vastly different from the rest of them... but the way he knew Daiki, allowed the Phantom to pressure him. It was during situations like _that_ , when the world was reminded, that no matter what, Kuroko Tetsuya **_was_** one of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ , a basketball prodigy in his own right. They _enjoyed_ playing against one another, because they could go all out, whithout the other calling them a monster.

So he was not surprised, when Daiki sauntered in, uninterested. He wasn’t surprised either, when Imayoshi reprimanded him for being so careless — Akashi would have done the same, even if he _understood_ his brother’s reasons, unlike Tōō. That was the Captain’s duty. Keep the team together and Imayoshi, despite his not so plesant personality, was good at his duties. Akashi was happy, that Daiki was here, at Tōō. This school just fit him well enough and bening with Satsuki, grounded him.

The problem reared its head, when a certain blonde piped up and spoke about benching Daiki. Akashi stiffened at those words, the memories rushing him too. Being benched was the nightmare of every Teikō First String...

Akashi took a deep breath and for once, was grateful for his dual personality. Having a dual awareness in such a manner, meant that it was, in a way, easier to keep the memories from resurfacing. It didn’t work _all_ the time, but it _was_ some sort of help... When he was sure the past was tampered and locked up in the darkest part of his conscious, he looked up.

His eyes went wide.

It was obvious, that Daiki hadn’t been so lucky. The Power Forward was frozen, his complexion taking on a sickly grey shade, eyes wide and distant, unseeing. Shining with bone deep fear.

Akashi moved, cutting trough the gym at lightning fast speed, startling all the Tōō members. “H-hey! What are _you_ doing here?”

Akashi levelled the blonde — Wakamatsu— with a deadly glare and the air around them became stiffling. He walked closer and looked the other in the eyes. “ _Now_ , aren’t you holding your head a bit too high?“ he hissed, barely touching the other’s shoulder and his knees gave out.

Tōō was forzen, Daiki still shaking lost in his darkest memories. Akashi threw him a glance before snarling at Wakamatsu. “ _Watch your tongue_ , when you’re talking to _my player_ — my **_brother_**.“ he breathed coldly, “Or I will _gladly_ ruin your life beyond repair.”

He turned away, now his eyes only locked on the still shaking and pale Daiki. He knew that Tōō was watching them with baited breath, not daring to move. He walked closer, gently wrapping a hand around the Ace’s wrist. “Daiki.”

No answer.

The dark blue eyes were empty, yet full of terror, his breathing coming in short gasps. Oh, hell!

Akashi frowned, tightening his grip, tugging at the other’s hand just a bit. _“Daiki. Look. At. Me. **Now**.“_ he commanded calmly.

That seemed to do the trick and snap the other back to reality. He shook and staggered, but Akashi kept a firm hold on him. “A-Akash...” he choked again.

“Daiki. Look at me.“

Their eyes met and Akashi made sure to hold the other’s gaze, as he leaned closer. “Nothing’s going to happen. It’s _fine_. You’re going to take a deep breath now, close your eyes and count till five.” The Power Forward only resisted for a moment, before his eyes slid shut and he did as he was told. All trough it, Akashi kept his hand clasped around the tanned wrist. “So... are you with me again?”

Daiki took a deep breath and gave a small nod. “Yes, Capt’n.”

Akashi hummed, satisfied. At least he was half-focused on the present. Better, than before. “Good. Go, run two rounds around the school and when you’re done, get back here. I’ll be waiting. By the time you get back, this match should also be over, which means we can leave and I believe I still owe you those burgers for keeping Ryouta from prancing around Tetsuya for the entire week last month.”

Daiki snorted lightly at the reminder and turned, jogging out.

“And don’t you _dare_ slacking off or I’ll make sure the next exchange program includes you coming to Rakuzan for a month.“ he warned.

Daiki threw him a look, spooked. “W-whoever tho-thought about s-slacking off, C-captain? I’m not Murasakibara.“ he grunted and then took off, as fast as he could.

Akashi smirked. This treath still did it. And he didn’t even have his scissors out this time...

With Daiki gone, Akashi levelled Wakamatsu with another glare, who shrunk back, staggering as far from him, as possible. Imayoshi Shūichi studied him suspiciously. “How... what was that and how the hell did you make him _actually_ pay attention?“

“One, your idiotic Vice-Captain just had him relive a bad moment of his past. You really should pay attention how you handle someone with PTSD or that will affect his performance on court, which might cause injuries to him or to someone else. That’s not good. Number two, I _hate_ , when someone treathens to take away something my _brother_ likes doing... basketball in this case.“ this time he _did_ get his scissors, only to throw them at Wakamatsu, who shriked liked a girl, as the metal drew a thin trail of blood.

The rest of Tōō also took a step back, only Imayoshi remained unmoving, altough Akashi sensed his wariness. Good, let the other be wary.

“Number three,“ he hissed lowly, “the _Kiseki_ are **_my_** players. _I’m the Captain_. You —and the other schools— just hold onto them _temporarily_. One of these days, I’ll get them back. Don’t give me a reason to kill your teammates, once Daiki and Satsuki are back under my lead.“ he turned on his heels, intent on waiting for his Ace to return from his run.

“This is _not_ Teikō anymore, brat.” Imayoshi bit back.

Akashi stopped by the door and looked at Tōō as a whole. “No it is not, you are right. If it _were_ Teikō, most of your team would be _dead_ , Imayoshi Shūichi, perhaps yourself included. _We_ survived... and I inted to keep it that way. The Kiseki are _my_ team — Satsuki included,— my family and if you think, I would let the likes of your Vice-captain cause Daiki _any_ sort of problems, you are sorely **_mistaken_**.”

And then, he stepped out. No matter what, the seven of them were a team. And some day... he would get his team back. The seven of them would stand wearing the same colours again, without having to fear _them_ or without having to endure the foolishness of outsiders.

* * *

Tōō stood there frozen and silent even after the gym door clicked shut behind the redhead.

Imayoshi readjusted his glasses, thoughtful for a moment. _‘There’s something... there’s something more to the Kiseki... perhaps even Teikō, if they keep clinging to each other in such a way. And I have to addmit, the way he handled Aomine was most impressive... and the way Aomine agreed with him without any real bite... just who the hell are you, Akashi Seijūrō? Who the hell are you, Kiseki no Sedai?‘_

“W-what was that just now?“ someone choked from behind. Imayoshi didn’t bother to identify, which player from the Second String had spoken.

“That I believe, will be another mystery for us to add... onto the growing list of oddities and madness about the Kiseki no Sedai.” he answered flippantly, with a thin smile.

Yet... he couldn’t help, but wonder. Just who the hell they were... all of the Teikō batch... to act the way they did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments and share your opinion! You may also leave prompts/ requests if you like and I´ll see if I have any ideas :)


	16. Midorima & Kise (Kaijō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual WARNINGS apply, even if I sometimes forget.  
> So human experimentation, non-consensual drug use, dopping, child abuse, mental mess and all that...
> 
> Also, I did look into some performance-enhancing drugs known today... but this is fantasy and all... so there won´t be names put to drugs and I might mix/change symptoms.  
> ALSO... since withdrawal symptoms appear within a certain time-frame after the drug is not used anymore... I think you can count this chapter as the very first of all? Not that there is a certain time frame to these shots, but... you know... (shrugs)

> PROMPT: **# drugs, doping/ withdrawal symptoms**

Midorima Shintarō was _worried_ — on a normal day, he wouldn’t addmit that to anyone, maybe not even himself. (But _especially_ not to his current school- and teammates.) But he was worried, just like the rest of the Teikō graduates. It had been just a few weeks since they started in their new schools... and Kise was already not answering the messages. Considering that he was a model and had a tight schedule, it was understandable. But even if the blonde had a tight schedule due to work and settling into a new school and team...

... he would never ignore Akashi or Kuroko’s messages. Much less _combined_ ones, that kept coming every hour. But it was exactly what was going on. Kise wasn’t answering anyone’s messages.

Since he already had some errands to run for his mother here, he told his teamma— _siblings_ and agreed to check on their blonde brother. (He hoped, _prayed_ that no one was surveying them or this might just be the end of it and they’d just barely escaped Teikō...)

Worry twisted his insides and he frowned. Kaijō was an impressive school, he had to addmit. He hoped Kise was fine and that their worry was over nothing. He hoped, that the older players kept an eye on the excitable blonde, so that all of the scattered Kiseki— himself included— could sleep peacefully at night, knowing that the blonde was properly taken care of by his new team and coach.

It was Saturday, so he didn’t have to worry about school. Today both Kise and Aomine had practice, altough knowing the Ace, despite Momoi’s protests, Aomine would skip practice. Not that Midorima could say anything to that — unhealthy coping mechanisms and all that mess. (If they were together still, it would have been different. Between the cons and downright life-treathening tricks of Akashi and Kuroko, Aomine might have even _enjoyed_ practice, despite him claiming the game has lost it’s fun.)

Thanks to Akashi and Momoi, he knew exactly where he needed to go. It only took him a few minutes to find and reach the gym. And he could already hear the dribbbling of the ball and the beat of running feet.

“Kise! What’s with you today? _Get yourself together!_ Practice is just as important, as a normal match. Don’t think I’m going to let you slack off, only because you used to have a fancy team back at Teikō!“ a dark, spiky-haired guy called sharply.

Midorima found Kise, bent over breathing harshly, his white shirt soaked with sweat. “S-sorry, Kasamatsu-sempai.“ his brother drawled between gasps for air, “Today’s just not my day, I guess.”

Kise staggered a bit and qickly moved forth on the court. The two teams got rearranged and a short, portly man, whom Midorima guessed was Kaijō’s coach, tossed the ball into the air. The opposing team won the tip off, but a moment later Kise was there and performed a Kuroko-worthy steal. The thought made Midorima hum with satisfaction.

If it was deadly obvious that Kuroko had grown under Akashi’s wing, as a player (despite being Aomine’s partner, first and foremost), it also showed that Kise had been mentored by Kuroko. The blonde could never copy _them_... but Akashi said he hadn’t reached his full potential yet. Perhaps one day, Kise would be able to copy them, too. (And the thought wasn’t as bothersome, as he would have first assumed. The possibility of his brother’s jump in skill instead filled him with a sort of anticipation.) But even if Kise could copy them, he wouldn’t be able to copy Kuroko, useless the Phantom came up with some fancier moves. But that steal...

That steal just now wasn’t copy. No, it was just plain observation and familliarity born of playing together for a long time. Kise used Kuroko’s tactic just fine, but it wasn’t as well refined, as their Phantom’s. Nonetheless, it had been enough and Kise even scored.

 _‘Kuroko would be proud of you, Ryō.‘_ the Shooting Guard thought. He’d certainly leave a message in their chat and tell the others about this.

He was snapped back to reality and the sudden, sharp, irregular bounce of a ball. His eyes scanned the court and he found Kise frozen mid-move, a painful expression on his face, all colour drained from him. The ball rolled away and then the blonde fell with a grunt, his muscles so taunt under his skin that it was visible even from here. Kise blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear his vision, while he curled further and further into a fetal position.

 _‘Oh, shit!‘_ Midorima shot from his spot, a moment of panic flashing trough his mind.

 ** _“Kise!”_** he called sharply. The confused and half-panicked team looked at him, but Midorima ignored them and knet next to the blonde. He gently tried to nudge the blonde to shift position, but he realised, that even if Kise wanted to, he couldn’t. His muscles were cramped so badly that Midorima could see and feel it at once. His eyes were hazy, tired lines marring his usually perfect face, his skin an unhealthy shade of pale.

“Kise?“ he prompted again, shifting to let the blonde’s head rest in his lap. He gently run his hand across the other’s back and arms, trying to losen the cramping. “Kise, don’t fall asleep. You _can’t_ fall asleep.“ he instructed sharply.

There was a painful grunt, that would have passed for a pained, breathless laugh. “Even if I wanted to sleep... I can’t. Haven’t been sleeping for a while now.”

Midorima sighed. “Did you eat properly?”

“Nnnh.“ the blonde grunted, “Didn’t feel like it. Doesn’t matter much, though... since you guys aren’t around and all. It’s lonely and quiet, y’know.”

Midorima grunted and whacked him across the head. From what he’d seen —and knowing what their times at Teikō were like and taking into consideration how long they’d been seperate,— he had a good hunch what was wrong. All those cococtions they’d been given... and Kise was suffering from withdrawal symptoms...

... add the apparent starting stages of depression (not surprising at all... maybe it was a side effect of the drugs, maybe it was due to their seperation, independent of the things they’d been given) and you have a reciepe for disaster.

“ _Baka_.“ he grunted. “Slowly killing yourself won’t solve anything.“ he paused for a moment, looking into the tired, dulled brown orbs. “Better now?”

“Maybe. Less painful cramps for sure. But it’s not gone completely...”

“It’s not going to be gone so fast.“ he huffed, “But all this could have been avoided, if only you _said_ something. Stopping the chat was bad enough...” he shifted again and slowly helped the blonde stand. When he was sure most of his weight was on him, he steered Kise towars the bench. Midorima was dully aware of Kaijō watching in confusion and worry, but he could care less.

“Gomen, Shinicchi.”

Midorima snorted. “You shouldn’t apologise. You should _pray_ , you idiot. You’ve been ignoring both Sei and Tetsu.” he said, as he let the blonde sit on the bench, next to his coach.

Kise’s face paled even more and Midorima knew this time it had nothing to do with his physical condition. Midorima opened his bag absently, while still watching the blonde.

”Ohh, oh... no, _no_ , _NO!_ “ tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, his lower lip trembling, “They’re going to kill me! Shinicchi I’m too young to die~!”

Midorima pressed the bottle of water into the blonde’s hand. “ _Drink_.“ Kise took it and took off the cap with some fumbling, “And that’s your problem, idiot.“

Kise sallowed most of the water in one go and he sighed, looking tired. Now, he looked even more worn out, than before. “I knew it. You don’t care about me.”

Midorima twitched. That was way too close to the depressed tone... He’d heard such tone from Tetsu and Dai far too many times for his liking. And now, even Kise. He lightly whacked the other on the back of his head, earning an indigniant yelp.

“Never say that, you hear me, Ryō? _Never_. We care about you. _They_ might have my head, if they find me here, but Tetsu and Sei had been too worried to let it pass and when I dropped, I have things to do in Kanagawa, they practically begged me to see you. Well... as close as those two can get to begging, but you get it anyway, nanodayo.“

Kise bit his lower lip and hummed. “Yea, I think, I get you, Shinicchi.”

Midorima sighed and gently hugged him. “You idiot. _Do_ take care of yourself, ne? We’re no longer at Teikō, so...” he trailed off, but he knew Kise heard the rest of his sentence anyway. _...they can’t touch us. There won’t be any more pain._

Kise winced a bit, his muscles still not back to normal, but the blonde hugged him anyway. “Okay. Thanks, Shinicchi.”

Midorima sighed and slid onto the bench and the blonde leaned into him. He didn’t protest. “It’s okay, brother. And remember... Tetsu, Dai and Tsuki are close enough, if you need them to be here. Just be careful and _don’t do anything stupid_.”

Kise hummed. “Okay.”

“You _matter_ , okay? No more stupidity about not needing you, ne? We’re a _team_. And honestly... let’s face it, you coming along literally _saved_ Tetsu. It was _you_ , why Sei dared kicking Haizaki out of the team and you know, _what_ Haizaki had done to Tetsu. You saved us a lot of headache and worry, just by popping up to watch Dai practice, when you did.”

The blonde hummed again. “Yea. Thanks. Probably needed to hear that.“

Midorima rolled his eyes. “It’s the truth. Now, can you change? You’re bad enough that I totally won’t allow you to play anymore today. Or should I go and help?“

The blonde grunted and sat up properly. “I think I’ll manage, Shinicchi. Thanks though.“ he stood up slowly, unsteady on his feet, but then he found his balance again and staggered out of the gym to change.

“That sounded like he was struggling with depression.“ Kaijō’s coach said, looking at him.

Midorima frowned. _‘No. He’s struggling with withdrawal symptoms, just like the rest of us. And that’ll take some time to fade, but depression is a symptom of drug withdrawal.‘_

However, Midorima didn’t say those words. Instead, he simply agreed with the man. “Yes. Regrettably. But we’ve learned to deal with it and our Captain did warn me he wasn’t answering any of the messages.”

For a moment, the team seemed confused, but then the one who’d been identified as Kasamatsu spoke. “You’re one of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ , aren’t you?”

Midorima hummed and stood up. “That I am.”

“You split up...“ Kasamatsu said eyes narrowing, “so why are you here?”

Midorima frowned. “We will stand on the opposing sides of the court next time we meet... but that does not change the fact, that Ryō is one of us. One of the _Kiseki_ and so, my brother.“ he turned away, “And no matter what, we take care of each other.“

He turned to leave, but he just barely opened the gym door to search for his blonde brother, when Kasamatsu spoke again. “May we at least get your name?“

Midorima looked back at the other, his glasses flashing sharply. “Midorima Shintarō, Shooting Guard and Vice-Captain of the _Kiseki_... we split up, but not out of fun.“ he said in a low tone, almost growling, “Harm a hair on Ryōta’s head and I assure you, the rest of us _will_ beat Kaijō into the ground until there are not even ashes left of this team to pick up.”

And then he left, the door clicking shut behind him.

* * *

Kaijō stared at the closed door for a long moment, the heavy silence stretching between them for longer, than comfortable and then they glanced at one another.

“Well, for a first year, the guy definitely knows how to intimidate others.“ murmured Moriyama.

Kasamatsu frowned. “I’m more concerned about that apparent depression he mentioned about Kise. And the way he so casually used his given name... Something’s just... I don’t know... doesn’t seem okay.”

No one said a word, but it was obvious all of the team agreed with their Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments and share your opinion. :3 Arigato


	17. Aomine & Momoi (Tōō)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haphephobia is the fear of being touched. It may just appear as general dislike of physical contact, but it may also develop from traumatic experiences. Sometimes though, a person does not react negatively to specific people touching them.  
> –|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|–
> 
> Also, if I had to set a "time" for this, it would be during the very start– ergo, the Teikō batch just arrived in their new schools

> PROMPT: **# Haphephobia/Fear of being touched**

Momoi smiled brightly at Tōō’s Basketball Captain. It seemed Imayoshi-san wasn’t that bad. Of course, she wouldn’t judge so fast, they’d been here for a short time, after all... — and first, Teikō had seemed a completely normal school. Of course, the speech they’d gotten at the opening ceremony at the very first year should have been a warning, but they’d all been naive...

 _‘No, don’t think about that. Three years — it lasted three years, yes, but it’s **over** now.‘_ she told herself. Now she was safe. All of them were safe.

The Vice-captain, Wakamatsu grinned at her and for some reason the expression unsettled her. Then, the blonde moved closer — too close, _too close_ and patted her shoulder. Her eyes went wide. The touch burned, yet it sent shivers down her eyes and she felt her limbs going heavy and she staggered away, _away_ from the touch... she didn’t want to be touched again... not like _that_...

_Momoi’s eyes pooled with tears as she looked up at the figure above her. Haizaki Shōgo had never been a pleasant company and there was something about him, that sent a shiver down her spine. It always had —since the very first meeting last year. (She hoped Ki-chan would make it to the First String soon, because it meant that Haizaki would be gone and for once, she didn’t care what would happen to him. Whatever happened to those, who failed... Haizaki deserved every bit of it.)_

_Haizaki smirked at her and something flashed in his eyes, that sent a shiver down her spine. “Now aren’t you pretty, Satsuki-chan_ _~?”_

_She took a step back. “Ah, thank you for the compliment, Haizaki-kun, but if you excuse me, Dai and Tetsu are waiting for me. We’ve to go home.”_

_It didn’t exactly help, that she was alone in the infirmary with him — the infirmary of which every student knew, not just the... **subjects**. She hadn’t been feeling well and she’d been excused from her last class, since she’d almost fainted and the teacher told her she could rest, asking if there was anyone to escort her home. Luckily Dai was in the same class, as her and she’d told the teacher as much. The teacher than asked Dai to escort her to the nurse and then to go back. Dai had escorted her and the nurse had given her a painkiller and told her to sleep a little. She woke up roughly five minutes ago, when the woman told her her shift was over and that she was leaving, if she thought she was fine enough to handle herself._

_Not wanting to keep the woman overtime, she told her that a friend just got out of class and that she should be fine. The woman had left and when a moment ago, the door opened, she was honestly expecting one of her brothers... instead Haizaki came in._

_“Ah, but they’re obviously late. It’s not polite to make a pretty girl like you wait, no? Come with me, I’ll treat you to some food and we can spend the night...“ he smiled leeringly. The expression caused goosebumps to appear over her._

_“Thank you for the invitation, but I’ll have to decline, Haizaki-kun, because...“ her sentence was cut off, as Haizaki snarled at her, something animalistc and ugly appearing in his dark gaze._

_“So you’re the hard to get no? Fine.“ he growled, grabbing her shoulder so tightly it was painful and pushing her down onto the bed. He roughly grabbed her skirt and for a moment she forze, when she realised, what he was planning. She trashed and screamed, trying to claw at his face and... to her surprise, she caught him, her long nails leaving a bloody trail on his face._

_Haizaki cried out in shock. “You little bitch!” he grabbed a syngerie filled with something, from the bedside table and she stabbed her arm with it._

_She cried out in pain and shock and watched the container emptying. He yanked the needled out, his grip even tighter than before, his hands going to her skirt again..._

* * *

Aomine grunted, as he wandered towards the gym. He wasn’t going to practice —he was in no mood to practice. Looking at a gym, made him sick, especially since he was alone. Ryō, Shin, Atsu and Sei weren’t here to pull him trough the nightmare, that was practice. Not even _Tetsu_ was here, for kami’s sake...! And that was the _worst_. (Tetsu should be here with Satsuki and him. They shouldn’t have been seperated.) So no, he wasn’t going to practice.

The only reason he was heading to the gym, because Satsuki landed herself as the manager of the Basketball Club (which was a good thing, he guessed) and he needed her keys. He was planning on spending the night over her place, but her aunt and uncle were still working and he’d forgotten his keys at home. (Satsuki had given him a copy about a month after they started attending Teikō, since she realised they were spending more time together, than ever before and he still had that copy ever since.)

He sighed and opened the gym door, sauntering in. “Hey, Sat—” his voice was cut off, as he saw Wakamatsu touching Satsuki, her eyes wide and face. pale. She staggered back and screamed falling to the floor, trying to get as far from Wakamatsu, as possible.

He _touched_ her. **_Shit._**

Aomine snarled and moved, immediately punching the blonde. “ _Don’t dare_ touching _my sister_ ever again, bastard!” he snarled, stopping in front of the fallen girl, eyes narrowed, watching Wakamatsu stumble.

The team was looking at him in shock, some in fear. The coach blinked and then glared at him. “Aomine what is—”

Aomine shrugged off the glare and snarled at Wakamatsu. “Touch Satsuki ever again and _I’ll break every bone in your body, before wrapping it around the fucking hoop,_ to leave you hanging there and then I’ll just pointedly keep passing to the rim, so I can hear you cry every time the fucking ball hits you!” he spat.

Wakamatsu looked at him, as if he were a beast and some of the other players took a step back. Only Imayoshi seemed unmoved, but even he was shocked and gaping. When he was sure no one was approaching, he took a deep breath and rounded on the fallen female, kneeling next to her.

“Satsuki—“he called softly, reaching out. She flinched, giving a small cry and trying to get farther from him. Aomine took a deep breath, settled on the ground cross legged, keeping his arm stretched out. He’d dealt with this before. “Imōto.“ he called again, this time a bit louder. “It’s okay. You’re safe.“ he said, this time touching her gently. “I’m here. He’s _not_ going to touch you.”

She blinked, tears streaming down her pale face, fear in her eyes. “Nī-chan?”

He sighed in relief and gently nudged her closer. “Shush, it’s okay. You’re _safe_. I promise. No one’s going to touch you. They’re not going to do a thing you don’t want.“

More tears run down her face and she crawled into his lap sobbing. He carefully wrapped an arm around her, watching for reaction. Reassured that she wasn’t going to lash out or panic again, he craddled her closer.

“Onī-san... I...” she choked. “That...“

“No. Not going to happen again, or I’m going to break every single bone the bastard has, so that he’ll never play basketball again.“ he glared at Wakamatsu once more, who gluped in fear, sweat running down the side of his face.

Good, let the bastard fear him. He wasn’t Akashi or Tetsu, but if a fucker hurt his siblings, they won’t survive.

They sat like that for a bit and she calmed down, relaxing into his touch. When he sensed her breathing returning to normal, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped her in it, keeping his arm on her for a bit. “Hey, Tsuki... go out, will ya? I’ll get your bag and join you in a second.“

She looked at him sceptically for a second and then nodded, all but running from the gym. Aomine snarled down at Wakamatsu. “Keep in mind what I told you, or you’ll find yourself dead before the first term is over—“ he glared at the rest of the club, who took another step back, “And that goes for everyone else!”

Before further treaths could leave his mouth, his phone rang. He twitched in annoyance, but took it out and the moment he looked at the screen, the dark look was gone. Tetsu was calling him, altough the number was hidden... he knew it was him. Momoi told him the only one she’d managed to contact yet, was Tetsu.

He answered the phone and put it on speaker. “Tetsu.“ he grunted.

 _“Aomi— Wait, what has you in such a mood?“_ the deadpan voice came trough the phone. Aomine rolled his eyes. Count on his Shadow to notice his mood from a single word. (Tōō and the coach blinked at the phone wide-eyed, probably wondering who could read him so seamlessly.)

“Ah— you see, one of the bastards sent Tsuki into a panic just now,“ he said nonchallantly, but he was radiating a dark aura and Tōō were shivering. Their reactions just increased his thirst for blood, which made the team shrink even more. At this point even the coach was eyeing him warily.

 _“Is that so?“_ Tetsu’s voice was as sharp as their redhead brother’s scissors, cold as ice.

“Yea.”

_“I see... say, brother, who was it? Just for future reference, if we meet you on court... or outside.”_

Aomine laughed, knowing how his Shadow could be. Kind and polite alright... as long as no one he loved was harmed. Wakamatsu looked like he was about to fall on the ground to beg for his life. It seemed, even trough the phone, Tōō could tell that Tetsu was dangerous. (Funny, because no one deemed him dangerous at first glance... but then if they pissed him off... well, let’s say the Phantom was the _model student_ of their bloodthirsty Captain and his uncanny ablilities made sure he was never caught.)

“Wakamatsu Kōsuke, the Vice-cap. Tall, short blonde hair and brown eyes. Second year.” he sang, the grin on his face widening.

There was a long moment of silence on the other end.

_“I see. Thank you for the information. Is she well?“_

“Ah, the guts I like about you, Tetsu. Suitable for someone of the First String of Teikō.“ he sang sinisterly and the entire team paled several shades, (Ah, mind games were usually Sei and Tetsu’s forte, but watching the bastards suffer silently, as they imagined their slow death, was indeed fun.) “She’s shaken and upset... but I’ll handle it, don’t worry about her. Or... maybe... you’ll hold the line while I leave here? You can speak with her.” he offered, walking over to the bench to grab her bag.

_“That seems most suitable, Dai. Arigato.“_

“Think nothing of it.“ he muted his mic for a moment and glared at Tōō for one last time, before walking away. He gave one last look at Wakamatsu. “I’ll be watching you, bastard. And... you better start fearing the shadows, starting today. Another stunt like the one today and I’ll beat you black and blue and then Tetsu will finish you off. And he’s like a Shadow —no one’s ever caught him.“ he said, eyes glinting maliciously, as he left the gym, unmuting his mic and starting to speak with his Shadow again, as he hurried towards their still-shaken sister.

* * *

Tōō’s gym was as silent as a crypt, as the door fell shut behind the still-preoccupied Aomine Daiki. Even as the Power Forward left, they could feel the killing intent rolling off of him in waves and the words of the stranger on the phone were most foreboding.

Everyone shivered.

“B-but I jus-just touched her s-shoulder.“ Wakamatsu murmured weakly, “Nothing inapropriate.”

The coach sighed and rubbed his face. “From all these reactions, I’d guess, that Momoi-chan might have Haphephobia...“

The team turned to look at the man. “Hap— what?“ Susa asked, rising an eyebrow.

“Fear of touch.“ the coach clarified, “Might appear after a traumatic experience, from what I heard. And considering that two people just literally treathened to kill Wakamatsu for a mere touch... that might be a serious trauma. And whoever was on the other side of Aomine’s line, is just as close to Momoi-chan, as Aomine is.“ the man murmured.

Imayoshi gave a grim smile at the blonde. “Better sleep with one eye open, starting today, Wakamatsu.”

The other just burried his face in his hands and wailed quietly.

(For the rest of the year, every single Tōō Basketball Club member remembered to remain just outside of touching range of one Momoi Satsuki. After all, one Wakamatsu Kōsuke swore that a _shadow_ treathened him one night, while walkig home late, for the problem he’d caused the poor girl. And he had a nasty scar to prove the meeting with whoever that shadow was. _(Aomine had looked way too smug and bloodthirsty, as he heard that and muttered something like “Well done Tetsu,“ altough no one heard him clearly enough to be sure.)_ The Club members would remember Aomine’s words about lurking shadows until their graduation... and perhaps even after it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a bit clumsy chapter... ^_^" Gomen.  
> As always, please leave comments and tell me what you think. Comments are my life-force :) And as always, you may leave prompt words/requests in comments, too.


	18. Kiseki no Sedai & Momoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen ... you asked what happened to Haizaki... so here it is.
> 
> This is set in the Second year of the Kiseki being in Teikō, which means Kise is already part of the group, but Haizaki hasn´t left yet.  
> NOTE, since this is an AU, I would think their relationships developed in a bit different way, than in canon. Perhaps in a more family-like way and maybe faster, once they realised Kise was nice... and that he had been involuntarily dragged into the mess, they were already part of. Besides, I think, that surviving bad things together/supporting the other does forge bonds quickly.
> 
> Also, WARNING: Implied/refernced rape, death treaths, minor graphic violence

> PROMPT: **# A glimpse into the past**

_Hate. Hate and an insatiable thirst for blood and revenge, was what Aomine was currently feeling._

_Looking at the shaken, trembling form of his sister, seeing her tear-strained face and the blood under her nails... She should not look like this._ _The bitter smell in the infirmary almost made him puke. The white sheets were blood-strained, all of it Satsuki’s blood..._

_Haizaki had slipped out, somehow, but that didn’t matter. They’ll find him soon enough anyway and when they found him, he was dead meat. Aomine was sure of it. The only question was, who’ll be the lucky one to deliver the last, killing strike._

_Considering that her clothing had been torn by Haizaki, they gave her some of their own._

_Precisely, Tetsu and Akashi escorted her to the gym showers, wrapped in the blanket from the bed. Midorima hurried to fetch a clean towel and Aomine himself hurried into the changing rooms, to grab Tetsu’s training clothes. Tetsu’s clothes should fit Satsuki temporarly, until they got home and she could get her own again._

_Aomine opened the locker and grabbed the neatly folded pieces of clothing — so typical of Tetsu. He slammed it shut and hurried to the shower. Midorima was just tossing the towel onto the separator, so Satsuki would be able to reach it._

_“Tsuki,“ he called softly, “I found a few of Tetsu’s training clothes and they’re also freshly washed, it seems. He said it’s okay for you to use them.”_

_There was a sniffle, that rose above the sound of running water. “A-Arigato, D-Dai.”_

_He placed the clothing nearby for her to reach and shared a look with Midorima. “We’ll be waiting outside, Tsuki.“ the Shooting Guard offered quietly._

_“O-okay, Midorin.“ she murmured. They hurriedly turned and marched off._

_They waited outide the showever, precisely leaning against the gym’s door. “I’ll kill him.” the hiss came from Tetsu, soft and cold, surprising all of them. Aomine looked down and sallowed hard. He’d never seen Tetsu so angry before. “He’ll regret even being born.” he sounded very much like Akashi in that moment, Aomine noted — yet somehow, the scene was even scarier._

_They were sort of used to Akashi’s occasionall violent nature. Tetsu was calm, polite, kind and serious. One to keep his emotions to himself... but right now anger, hate and bloodthirst was rolling off of him in inhuman waves. Watching his Shadow and brother like that, roused his own bloodlust._

_“He’ll beg for his life, but he won’t get an easy death.“ Akashi sung sweetly, mismatched eyes gleaming, he had a cheshire cat grin on his face, but it conveyed no mischeviousness. Instead, that grin meant that bloodbath would come._

_SNIP, SNIP, **SNIP**_

_For once, the sharp snipping of Akashi’s scissors brogught him some relief, while also making him want to kill Haizaki more, than ever before._

_“We already have some unsettled scores with him anyway.“ spat Kise._

_Aomine grunted, one too many scenes flashing into his mind. The times Haizaki had harmed Kise during training or during one-on-one...— but since they had no solid proof, they couldn’t bring it up to the “coaches” anyway. Or that one time, when Haizaki stabbed Tetsu with kami knows what just a few months back._

_Tetsu had some very, very bad reactions to that thing, almost like epilepsy... Midorima had said. But it had been a spur of the moment reaction of his body and by now, Tetsu was fine... well, it had taken a few weeks, but now he was okay, back on the court, like always. Harming Kise and Tetsu already made Aomine want to kill the smug fucker. But this... this was one step too far._

_“I want him dead.” Aomine snarled._

_“We **all** want him dead, Dai.” Midorima assured him, the anger in his eyes would have probably made lesser students — read anyone outside the seven of them,— crumble to dust._

_“He should get crushed like the insect he is. But we shouldn’t leave Sa-chin alone, either. Especially not **now**.” Murasakibara drawled._

_“Besides, violence on school grounds will get us into trouble.“ Akashi pointed out, his tone dripping with sarcasm. It was funny._

_They were being handled violently, almost less than humans on a daily basis, by those men and women, who worked here at Teikō. Yet, them acting violent within school bounds would get them into trouble. (But then again, Teikō was good at deception, they supposed. The world after all, probably knew nothing of what was trully going on here. Of half the place essentially being a laboratory and the students — the students were the rats the bastards poked at. In this case, said rats were the members of the Basketball Club, themselves included.)_

_“Then we catch him outside.“ Tetsu said, his voice soft, barely a breath in the silence. But it promised death. (Aomine, even trough his searing hate and anger was present enough in the here and now, to make a mental note never to piss his Shadow off. Ever. If he thought their Captain the Devil sometimes... well, than Tetsu looked like the Shinigami taken human form just now.)_

_Kise chuckled, the sound soft and almost blood-curdling. Gods, was Kise also picking up Akashi’s bloody habits? No, no... one bloodthitsty Akashi/Tetsu duo was **enough**. Gods, if Kise turned out like them too... they’d slaughter the Basketball Club by the end of the term._

_“Now... now I can show him what a poor copy can do. He can pick on me all he wants...“ the blonde hissed, “but he’d hurt Momoicchi. I’ll **break** him for it.”_

_Their conversation was halted, when Tsuki stepped out, her hair still dewy. Tetsu’s clothes were fine for her, if only a tiny bit loose, but than again, they weren’t for females and those were training clothes, so it was kind of expected._

_“Tsuki?“ Aomine prompted quietly. His sister flashed him a quick, empty smile._

_“I’m fine, Dai.”_

_Tetsu grunted, as he stood up. Slowly they all shifted to do the same. He walked over to her and slowly, his blue eyes seeking her own, he took her hand. “You don’t need to lie to us. Not to us. We know you’re not okay.”_

_“But we’re here to help, whereever we can.” Midorima chimed in._

_“No matter what, you can count on us, Momoicchi.“ Kise added softly._

_That was apperently enough to break her, as she started crying, leaning into Midorima. Carefully, the other wrapped an arm around her, as she wept. For a very long while, they stayed like that, waiting for her emotions to quiet down a bit — at least enough for her to stop crying._

_It took several minutes — not that Aomine was really keeping track of time, no—, but she still clung to Midorima for dear life. The other didn’t even bother scolding her... but Aomine supposed the tsundere side of Midorima was dead, even if for a moment. For now, all of them were focused on making sure she’d be okay._

_“Satsuki.“ Akashi called softly, yet his tone still carried the usual authority._

_The girl shifted in Midorima’s hold, sniffling. “H-hai, Akashi-kun?”_

_“Will that be alright, if Shintarō and Atsushi escort you home?“ Aomine quirked an eyebrow. Why not him or Tetsu? Heck even Ryō! He looked questioningly at his partner, but Tetsu shook his head, obviously just as clueless, as he was._

_“Ah, yes. I— “ her voice broke and she sobbed again, “If you don’t mind?“_

_Murasakibara hummed, gently patting her pink locks. “We want Sa-chin safe. We’re going with you.”_

_“Arigato.”_

_Aomine watched quietly, yet with boiling rage, as two of his brothers led their sister away. He watched wordlessly, as she clung to them, as if they were the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. Aomine couldn’t really fathom, what she was feeling now, but he supposed perhaps they were the only ones anchoring her sanity, for now..._

_Once they were out of sight, the Power Forward looked at their redhead Captain. Any other day, he would have been wary, seeing the glint in the mismatched eyes. But today... well he had a feeling, that all of them had the same glint in their eyes. One, that screamed for blood. “What now, Sei?”_

_“Now... now we’ll change into something that isn’t our Teikō uniform and we’ll find Shōgo.” he hissed and stood up, his scissors snapping sharply._

* * *

_It didn’t take long for them to track the culprit. The secretary in the office — most likely left in the dark about the true nature of their school,— had been helpful enough, giving Akashi Haizaki’s address, saying that he needed to give things to the other first year and that there were absolutely important things to be discussed about the upcoming basketball tournament. The woman immediately handed over the address and even wished Akashi luck in finding the silver-haired copycat._

_Now the four basketball players lingered near their schoolmate’s house. To be precise, they wre waiting for him in the park, knowing this was a way to cut the route and knowing how lazy Haizaki was, they counted on him doing just that — cutting his treck home short as much, as possible._

_Kuroko was the first one to spot him, so he moved, to stand in the taller male’s way. He didn’t exactly feel safe around the other, but knowing that three of his brothers were here helped. Also the thirst for revenge dulled his own fear, replacing it with anger._

_“Tetsuya...“ the grey-haired male leered, but his face showed surprise, “What brings you here?”_

_“Unsettled scores, Shōgo.“ the teal-haired Phantom said coldly._

_“Ah, don’t tell me you needed months to gather your courage to face me, **Kuroko-kun**_ ** _~_ ** _. Besides, it was just a needle_ _~ “ the other taunted._

_“Oh, no, you misuderstand, I’m afraid.“ he said, tone low and sharp as he took a step closer. The other tensed and Kuroko almost smiled. Ah, so now the bastard was unsettled. Good. “This score appeared today, when you harmed our sister.”_

_Haizaki scoffed. “She was fun and that’s it.”_

_“Watch your mouth you scum or we’ll take you apart!” a new voice spat from behind them. Kuroko remained unmoved, as Haizaki turned to face his three brothers approaching._

_“We’ll take him apart to pieces anyway, Aominecchi_ _~”_

_The grey-haired Small Forward snarled at his blonde counterpart. “You’re just big talk. You can’t even play, Ryōta.”_

_“The only one who can’t play basketball here...” Akashi said, his eyes glinting omniously in the fading light, “Is **you** , Shōgo. And you trespassed every possible line, when you harmed not only my players and brothers, but our sister as well.”_

_“And for that, you’ll pay.” Aomine snarled, leaping at him. Haizaki evaded Aomine, but in turn, he found himself in the path of Akashi’s already flying scissors, which casued a rather large, nasty gash on his cheek._

_Haizaki cursed, as Aomine caught him and kicked him in the abdomen. He stumbled back only to cry out, as Kise and kicked him in the side, causing him to lose balance. He fell to the ground with a thump, but before he could do anything, Kuroko was crouching next to him and he stabbed his right palm with Akashi’s scissors, which he had snatched from the air a minute ago._

_Haizaki cried out and immediately reached for the teal-haired Phantom, only for his other hand to be caught and twisted by Akashi. Haizaki snarled again, trying to get away, but the other four had literally pinned him to the ground. For extra measure Aomine was even standing on one of his foot, while him and Kise towered over him, whereas Kuroko and Akashi were kneeling on the two sides of him._

**_“Fucking batards!”_ **

_“Are we, Shōgo?“ Akashi asked calmly. “If I remember correctly **you** had broken Ryōta’s wrist. **You** had stabbed Tetsuya with that needle, pushing whatever cocoction inside, into his system, which by the way could have killed him. And now, now **you** dared raping Satsuki. So, who’s the bastard here?”_

_“Did you really expect we’d let you walk away?“Aomine snarled, “We settle things on court. But you signed your death warrant when you touched Satsuki.”_

_“I warn you now, Shōgo.“ Akashi snarled, as one by one, Kise, Aomine and Kuroko slowly backed away. “Stay away from my players and our manager. One more trick like that and I’ll kill you.”_

_The other snorted. “You wouldn’t dare, Seijūrō.”_

_“Try me, fucker.“ the Emperor snarled and then punched the other in the face._

* * *

_While the four where hounding Haizaki, Midorima and Murasakibara escorted the poor, shaken Momoi home, the girl clinging to them for dear life._

_“Midorin? Mukkun?”_

_“What is it, Sa-chin?“ asked Teikō’s Center._

_“Would you guys stay over, if my uncle and aunt say yes? I would feel better, if the six of you were there?“_

_“Are you sure it’s a good idea?“ Midorima asked, looking at their sweet manager. He hoped the four would give Haizaki hell for what he’d done._

_“I want you six to stay.“ she murmured, clinging to Murasakibara even more, than before. She gave them directions to her house and when they reached the place, Midorima knocked on the door._

_A middle-aged woman opened the door, who had red hair, similar to Akashi’s, altough her eyes were green. “Yes?“_

_Midorima nodded in greeting. “Good afternoon. I’m Midorima Shintarō and my friend is Murasakibara Atsushi, we brought Satsuki home.” he said. The woman peered out, her eyes going wide, when she noticed how tall Murasakibara was._

_She blinked, probably noticing her niece clinging to the giant’s back. “Tsuki-chan?“ she nodded at them, “Please come in. Tsuki-chan, what happened?”_

_“I got into a bad fight with one of the guys from the basketball club’s First String.“ she answered and Midorima and Murasakibara didn’t even twitch at how easily she lied. They lied at home all the time —not that anyone would belife them, if they said anything. Teikō, after all, was an **elite** school. “Dai-chan and the other three from the First String went to speak with the guy, who was troubling me, while...” Murasakibara let her climb off and she gave him a small smile, “Mukkun and Midorin brought me home, since they felt it would be better for me, before another guy popped up to cause trouble. They will be coming too, Dai’s bringing them, if you don’t mind, Oba-san.”_

_“Ah, I see.“ the woman nodded and smiled at the boys, “I’m glad Tsuki-chan has such good friends. Please make yourselves at home.“_

* * *

_That night, the seven Teikō students spent the night over at Satsuki’s house, cuddled together on the floor of ther room, while afforementioned girl lay in her bed. She looked at the floor. One literally couldn’t take a step, without stepping on one of her rainbow-haired friends._

_“Will you be okay, Satsuki?“ Dai asked her and she hummed. She’d taken yet another shower before changing into her nightwear, not exactly feeling clean, despite having showered before they left school._

_“I... I don’t know, Dai.“ she whispered, “What I know, that Oba-san and Oji-san shouldn’t know about today. I don’t want...“she trailed off._

_“We understand.“ a certain Phantom cut in quietly. “But if, when you need help, we’ll be right here. You can talk to us.”_

_She smiled, altough it didn’t reach her eyes, as usual. “Thank you, Tetsu.”_

_“And from now on,“ Akashi declared, voice hard like iron, “at least one of us will be with you, all the time. Or at least, we will try. You have shared classes with Daiki and Tetsuya. And if for some reason they’re not around, we’ll escrot you to your classroom and wait for you outside.”_

_“And you’re sitting with us at lunch too, Sa-chin. No wandering off with the other girls.“ Murasakibara added._

_Momoi smiled, touched. “A-arigato.“_

_She wasn’t okay. They weren’t okay either. No one here was okay, Teikō was hard... but as long as they had each other, they will survive. Most of his year was gone already anyway. One more year (plus the remains of this one) and they would be free from this Hell. Maybe then... maybe once they shed Teikō’s uniform, they could shed the hurt and the pain too and leave it all behind. Perhaps if, when they shed these white-blue uniforms, they would have to lie less about what happened... and had not (yet should have) happened behind the gates of the supposedly picture perfect Middle School._

_Unfortunately for them all, even if they wanted to leave Teikō and forget it ever happened, Teikō would not forget the seven of them so easily..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... not as good as I wanted this to be... /sigh/ But hopefully, it´s not too bad.  
> As always, please leave comments and tell me what you think.


	19. Kuroko & Akashi (Seirin/Rakuzan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the WARNINGS apply, just in case, so read with caution.  
> Requested by @SupriseImNotDead_7175  
> I found the prompt/starting sentence somewhere on the internet, while trying to come up with ideas for this one, so it´s not mine...
> 
> Also, this one somewhat overlaps with my new headcanon, where Kuroko is/was the Vice-Captain of Teiko/the GoM. Because that means, that here Kuroko is BAMF and taken more seriously by the others. In short, it´s the only situation I can belive, that Akashi would willingly (regardless of the situation) go along with what Kuroko says/demands.

> PROMPT: **# “Playing while sick, just how RECKLESS can you be? And I thought you were the smart one...”**

The day started off normally for Kuroko Tetsuya. Coffee — he _could not_ function properly without his morning dose of coffee. And if someone said, that he was too young to drink coffee, well, the annoying bastard, whoever dared to say that, should have survived Teikō with them. They’d gotten worse there, than a dose of extra caffeine.

So, wake up, shower, coffee and breakfast and school. A perfectly normal day, save for the fact, that it was Saturday. But coach had managed to schedule a practice match with Rakuzan, so they were gathering in front of the school, to travel there. (He had yet to figure out, _how_ coach Aida managed to rope Rakuzan’s into agreeing... but that didn’t matter.) At least, he could see Akashi. He hadn’t seen the redhead in ages.

He was completely calm on the way there, which — sadly— could not be said about the rest of his teammates. But then again they were facing _Rakuzan_ , the absolute top-dog in the High School basketball circuit. Rakuzan was, in a way, the equivalent of Teikō. Well... Rakuzan was much more student firendly, but the basic ideals of the school were the same, if not so heavily forced upon those attending. So his teammates’ jittery behaviour could be excused.

“How can you be so freaking calm Kuroko?“ Kagami asked, as he looked at him, “This is Rakuzan we’re facing! With three Uncrowned Kings on the same team.”

“Led by my ex-Captain.“ Kuroko supplied calmy, “But, we have Kiyoshi-sempai...”

Kagami scowled. “Ah, thanks. I _feel so much better_. Damn... what’s your Captain like?”

Kuroko thought of how he remembered his redhead brother and how everyone else said he was like. “Amazing on the court. Skill and strategy merge together, when he plays in a perfect way. He’s caring towards his teammates, well at least, was towards us, but he’s also strict. Intimidating, strict and does not like to be contradicted especially by those, whom he deems inferior. In this case, everyone who is not a former Teikō. He respects the Uncrowned Kings too... but from what I’ve gathered, the three on his team follow him, rather than contradict him, so he’s either showed his nicer side to them or he’s scared them shitless during his first week, as a Rakuzan student. But for some reason, I’d bet on the second option. That’s more like him.”

Kagami shivered at that and made a mental note to be careful with the Captain, when they arrived.

* * *

The game was tough, not that Kuroko expected anything less from Akashi— and _Rakuzan_ in general. But at the same time, he noticed, that Akashi’s reaction time was slower, than usual and that his teammates were throwing pointed looks at him, which the redhead was disregarding in favour of sitting on their bench, staring off into space. Also very un-Akashi thing to do.

Akashi was _always_ focused, especially during a match.

He had to keep an eye on Akashi. “Kantoku.“ he called seriously.

“Yes, Kuroko-kun?“ his coach called as the team glanced at him.

“I’m going in.“

“Ah, alright, if you insist. But with their Phantom...”

“No. Mayuzumi-san is not my concern at the moment.“ he said stiffly, blue eyes narrowed on Akashi, “Akashi-kun’s my mark.”

“ _Eh,_ Kuroko? Kagami can barely keep up with him...“ Izuki tried, but the Phantom’s eyes narrowed on Seirin and they all froze.

 _“I will deal with Akashi-kun.“_ he insisted, tone sharper this time. With no other choice but to comply — ah, that tone still did wonders, no matter what team he was on,— they walked onto the court once more.

Just as he told his team, he marked Akashi, which surprised the redhead, but at the same time, an expectant grin appeared on his face. “Finally taking the match seriously, Tetsuya?“

“You could say.“ he agreed.

Mibuchi passed to Akashi and Akashi tried to dodge past Kuroko only for Kuroko to take a step back and thus, sucefully stopping the Captain’s advance, shocking Rakuzan. Akashi rolled his eyes grabbing the ball with his other hand...

_ACCHOO!_

Only for the ball to slip, as he sneezed. Everyone stopped and Kuroko noticed the worried, disapproving looks Rakuzan were sending Akashi’s way. And it seemed, it wasn’t just one time thing, as following the first sneeze, another three came. And the subtle shiver, that ran trough the redhead hadn’t escaped Kuroko either.

The Phantom frowned in disapproval. He had a good guess, why Rakuzan were looking like that. Ignoring game rules — the game seemed to have stopped anyway, with everyone just staring— he walked closer and put his hand on Akashi’s forehead and drew back with a hiss.

“What the...? You’ve a fever.”

Akashi sighed, took a moment to compose himself and stood upright, all signs of discomfort and tiedness hidden behind the carefully blank mask Kuroko knew all too well. But he could see, that the redhead’s eyes were shining just a little too much and he could see the bags under his eyes too.

“It’s nothing too—” Akashi tried and Kuroko’s eyes narrowed on him.

He grabbed the redhead, scowling and nudged him towards Rakuzan’s side of the court. “Reckless. Just how reckless can you be, stepping onto the court while sick?!”

“Tetsuya don’t make a scene, it’s—”

“ _Don’t make a scene_.“ he growled back, “It’s _you_ who’s making a scene. You should be in bed.”

“Tet—”

Kuroko glared and the redhead fell silent. Rakuzan’s coach raised an eyebrow at them. “Akashi? If you’re sick—”

“I’m fin—”

“Having a fever is _not_ fine Seijūrō.” Kuroko insisted coolly, cutting him off again and nudging the other to sit down. “Why the hell are you even out of bed?”

“Because we’ve had a match scheduled?” the other returned incredulously. Now all the players were staring at the scene in disbelief, Rakuzan more, than anyone else. After all, here was quiet, invisible Kuroko Tetsuya lecturing their Captain — **_the_** Akashi Seijūrō— about fever and bed and not playing while sick.

Quiet an unbelievable situation.

“Not good enough excuse.“ Seirin’s Phantom grunted, draping the sweater over the redhead dor extra warmth. Akashi didn’t resist the warm fabric falling on his shoulders.

“You know _why_.“ the redhead bit out sharply and for a moment, the two of them just stared at one another.

 _Why_. Simple. Because back at Teikō, no form of weakness was accepted. You had to go trough trianing and matches without fail. The moment you were deemed useless, they would get rid of you. Kuroko remembered all too well. The matches and trainings they’d pulled trough while sick or injured, because the “coaches“ didn’t care. (One too many to count.)

The only thing that ever mattered in Teikō, was winning. _Because winning was everything and winners write history._ Therefore weakness was not tolerated. The moment you showed weakness, the moment you were not “commited“ enough to win, Teikō just got rid of you. Those, who were not good enough, were never seen again.

Kuroko sighed, suddenly more tired, than ever before. “Here is not _there_ , Seijūrō.“ he insisted sitting next to the other and wrapping an arm around him for extra warmth. The redhead nestled into the touch and Kuroko dragged another Rakuzan sweater over him. Judging by the size, it may have been Hayama’s. He hoped the blonde wouldn’t mind. “Playing with a _fever_...“ he snorted, “and I thought you were the smart, reasonable one amongst us all.”

Akashi’s sigh was cut off by a sneeze. The redhead groaned and shifted. “You were always the best amonst us all, Tetsuya. _Always_.”

Kuroko shook his head. “No. You are just alll reckless idiots. Or self-sarifical idiots. Or in the worst case, the two at once. That’s not how things work anymore.”

“You can’t escape T—” he sneezed again, but Kuroko understood anyway. _You can’t escape Teikō._

He just huffed, looking around for the redhead’s sportsbag. When he spotted it, he shifted and reached for it. “Now, I’m going to call Tanaka-san and you’re forgetting this match and going home. You’ve got a fever and you should be in bed.”

“The match—”

 _“Forget it.”_ Kuroko insisted, eyes narrowing. “I believe your Vice-Captian’s good enough to handle the team for you for a week and someone can switch with you now and they can play.”

Akashi closed his eyes. “And what? You think I’d watch you walking over my team? _No_ , Tetsuya, that doesn’t queit work that way... You could crush them mentally and that’s not something I’d want...”

“Ah, but I’m not as pissed as I was _then_ ,“ Kuroko said, sending a text from Akashi’s phone, “Besides, I’m going with you. I’ll go home tomorrow and now, we’re getting you to bed. So? Up with you because the car’s here soon and we have to get out of the building.“

Akashi hummed. “No. You drag me down from the court and I’m actually content like this, cause it’s warm and now you want me to stand up? _No_.”

Kuroko looked at the ceiling. “Kami help me... don’t tell me you’re _clingy_ , when you’re sick.“ he groaned, “Ah, I didn’t say you’d have to let go of me. I said you had to get up. _Now_. The car’s here soon.”

Akashi grunted and stood up and then frowned. “Ah, I forgot something in the locker...”

“Then get it and then we’re _leaving_.“ Kuroko said crossing his arms. Akashi grunted and turned to leave the gym.

Kuroko sighed, rubbing his face. “Sometimes... I wonder, if I’m the only same one, with any sort of self-preservation left, out of them all...”

“Ah... Sei-chan’s _sick_ then, after all.“ Mibuchi murmured.

“If he is, he shouldn’t have come.“ Rakuzan’s coach said and Kuroko threw the man a tiny, bitter smile.

“We don’t skip matches. Ever. Not me, not him nor the other _Kiseki_. Not official matches or trainings, that involve more, than our teams. We learned not to skip.”

He marched over to their side and grabbed his things, looking at Hyūga. “Cap’n, I think you’ll have to go home without me. I wish you luck for the rest of the game, but I’ve a sick sibling to take care of.”

“Wait a sec, Tet-chan... how did you get Sei-chan to listen? We told him we could handle the match, but...“

Kuroko sighed, looking at the _Yasha_. “For one, do not call me that, _General_.“ he warned frostily, “For another... he respects me as much, as I respect him. That’s all. Besides, you don’t fight with your sibligns, when it’s clear as day, that what they’re doing is done for your own good. Seijūrō’s stubborn and strict, but _not_ stupid.”

And with that, he walked off towards the door, just as Akashi came back. They saw the teal grabbing Akashi and gently nudging him outside, while still muttering about recklessness.

The teams just stood there, staring and not quiet able to comprehend what just happened.

“Did... did he just lecture and order Akashi?“ Hayama whispered in fear, looking at his fellow Generals. The other two nodded and even Mayuzumi seemed uncomfortable.

“That’s a guy I’d rather not piss off, then...“ Nebuya murmured.

Seirin were no less shocked, than Rakuzan, altough for different reasons. After all, they’d never seen their queit, reserved Phantom to be so pissed and commanding ever before.

“Kuroko just dragged him off the court...” Koganei murmured, not quiet able to process the scene.

“Scratch that.“ Kagami choked, wide, red eyes still staring at the door even now, that Kuroko and Akashi were long gone, “Kuroko _called_ the guy by his _given name_. He _never_ does that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments :3


End file.
